


Cherry Blossom Garden. Часть 4. Вишневый сад

by SlajaSajka



Series: Cherry Blossom Garden [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Outer Space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: Семьдесят пять часов назад “Вишневый сад” вынырнул около Тамины, час спустя он перестал выходить на связь и реагировать на запросы. Никто не знает, что там происходит, но “Вишневый сад” дрейфует в сторону планеты, а это значит, что через примерно шесть дней орбитальная станция его расстреляет. Это корабль Таку Хашимуры. И он на борту.





	1. Пролог

_Мидана, 27.07.7449_

Планета приближается с левого борта, надвигается из ледяной глубины, огромная, красная, опасная даже на расстоянии — Сакура не может отвести от нее взгляд. Она манит, завораживает, заставляет смотреть — и только поэтому Сакура остается в живых.

Нет, он успевает предупредить Хайе о приближающемся неизвестном предмете и успевает добежать до своего кресла, но это ничего не меняет. Предмет оказывается ракетой, она врезается в беззащитно подставленный бок, прямо в рубку, не прикрытую щитами, огонь летит по коридорам, возникает сразу везде, не оставляя времени на маневр, не давая сбежать или сделать что-нибудь еще.

Огонь льется вверх и в стороны, сжирает все и всех, оказавшихся на пути, плавит пластик и металл, глушит крики и стоны, вой распадающегося на части корабля — и тишина.

Оглушительная тишина, не слышно треска или рева, ничего не слышно, словно Сакура находится за идеально прозрачным стеклом, ничего не слышно — и это страшно, страшно, страшно. Он рвется вперед, он должен помочь, спасти, найти хотя бы Хайе — и никого нет, ничего нет, кроме огня, бесконечного и обжигающе холодного.

Сакура бежит, пытается сбежать, но слишком медленно, словно вокруг не воздух, а вязкий, склизкий кисель, и продираться через него невероятно сложно, но необходимо. Где-то там Хайе, возможно, живой, шансов мало, но вдруг получится его спасти, а если нет, то все остальное не имеет смысла.

Центральный зал возникает из ниоткуда, а ведь до него еще три уровня и полтора десятка поворотов. Сакура влетает в него, поскальзывается на луже чьей-то крови, падает, вскакивает и кидается к закрытому креслу пилота. Хайе там, Хайе обязан быть там, живой и невредимый, и после все будет хорошо, они спасутся, обязательно спасутся.

Кресло раскрывается с жутким скрипом, нереально громким в царящем вокруг безмолвии, но в нем не Хайе, а Таку, абсолютно и безнадежно мертвый. Таку таращится пустыми неживыми глазами Сакуре в лицо, его рот приоткрыт, по подбородку стекает красная от крови струйка слюны, и он умер, умер, умер…

Сакура распахивает глаза и внимательно смотрит на низкий потолок. Родной и привычный потолок одиночной камеры, гладкий и темный в любое время суток. Там нет ничего нового и быть не может, потолок как потолок, и огня нет, и корабля. Хайе давно мертв, Таку жив, с ним все в порядке, он где-то далеко. 

Простыня под спиной мокрая от пота, горло саднит — видимо, он опять орал, гоняясь за призраками по горящему “Кимару”, — тянет обожженный бок, а пальцы свело на краю одеяла. Сакура длинно выдыхает, расслабляется и трется затылком о подушку. 

С Таку все в порядке. Остальное неважно.

Еще очень рано, если судить по освещению коридора, но уснуть снова вряд ли получится. Как всегда после снов о “Кимаре”, Хайе или Таку. Хорошо, что снятся они редко, иначе Сакура давно бы уже рехнулся. 

В камере напротив постанывает Вэлл, ворочается на узкой койке, и Сакура вслушивается в эти звуки, такие же привычные, как потолок. Они помогают успокоиться и перестать думать о том, где Таку сейчас, чем он занят, помнит ли. Не помнит, скорее всего, и так лучше, хотя и хочется, чтобы не забывал, думал хоть иногда о том, что между ними было. 

Можно встать и умыться, можно попробовать снова уснуть, можно пристроиться у решетки и почитать, можно закрыть глаза и помечтать о Таку.

Мысли о нем — это все, что у Сакуры теперь есть, потому что даже имя у него забрали, оставив только длинный номер и блокатор, нещадно натирающий кожу за ухом. Не то чтобы Сакуру это сильно волновало, он знал, на что шел, понимал, чем рискует, и закономерно получил свое. Молодец. 

Умница просто.

Сакура все же встает и плетется в крошечную ванную, плещет в заросшее лицо еле теплой, вонючей водой, трет глаза и упирается кулаками в край раковины.

Все плохо на самом деле, здесь скучно, без Таку и работы тоскливо, сбежать не получится, а сны, единственное, что скрашивало жизнь Сакуры поначалу, превратились в кошмары — и деться от них некуда. 

Все плохо, но выбора у Сакуры нет, апелляция — вещь хорошая, но, как оказалось, бессмысленная, потому что даже после шестой и очень настойчивой попытки дело все равно никто не пересмотрел. 

Впрочем, из пяти лет срока прошло уже три года, и пережить оставшиеся два будет не так уж сложно.

Иногда Сакура чувствует себя слишком старым вообще для всего. 

Иногда он хочет умереть прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь амнистии, положительного решения, окончания срока или очередного сна, в котором все хорошо. 

Иногда… Да какая, в общем-то, разница. 

Вэлл вздыхает, его сосед, новый и от того пока безымянный, громко матерится на каком-то французском, что ли, диалекте, Сакура садится на кровать и косится в сторону ванной. Там, под аккуратно отогнутым листом металла, лежат фотографии Таку, изрядно потрепанные за три года тюремной жизни. Потрескавшиеся, с загнувшимися краями, но Таку на них улыбается все так же радостно. 

Бывает, что Сакура становится противен сам себе, особенно когда забивается перед сменой в душ и быстро дрочит, пристроив одну из фотографий на раковину. Так, чтобы видеть Таку и его улыбку. 

В этом нет ничего ненормального или плохого, Таку все равно об этом никогда не узнает, а Сакура не железный, и тело периодически требует свое, но… Но. 

Кстати, фотографии эти стоили Сакуре всех оставшихся украшений и наградного браслета. Он догадался вытащить их из коробки и сунуть обыскивавшему его после транспортника охраннику. 

Четверть миллиона лир за пятнадцать фотографий человека, которому на Сакуру, возможно, давно плевать. Который научил его снова жить. Не самая высокая цена. Сакура заплатил бы и больше, если бы это “больше” у него имелось. 

Правда, место в тюрьме ему пришлось бы отвоевывать кулаками, но это было бы не так уж и страшно, драться Сакура умел и любил. Не пришлось, если не считать драку с тем ублюдком, принесшую Сакуре новые шрамы на щеке и дружбу Милфорда. 

Сакура хмыкает, вздыхает снова косится в сторону душевой.

Сейчас очень рано, обход будет через час или около того, и он точно успеет кончить — не один раз, если постарается, но… 

Что-то, не предчувствие, а скорее неприятное ощущение, появившееся за ребрами почти неделю назад, заставляет Сакуру не шевелиться. Что-то не так, не с ним, ощущение явно не физическое, это вроде полузабытых чужих мыслей и страхов. Что-то случилось или вот-вот случится, и лучше не отвлекаться на то, что расслабляет.

Сакура снова ложится и закрывает глаза.

Нужно поспать, иначе он сдохнет во время смены. Нужно перестать думать о Таку и о том, как он там. 

Нужно сделать еще миллион разных вещей, а Сакура прижимает ладонь к груди, туда, где тревожно ворочается то самое ощущение, и вздыхает. 

Что-то случится, знать бы что.


	2. Глава первая

_Мидана, 27.07.7497_

— Доброе утро, — хмуро бурчит Айки, плюхает свой поднос напротив Сакуры и почти утыкается носом в тарелку.

— Доброе утро, — усмехается его макушке Сакура. — Как спалось?

Айки не отвечает, но и не нужно: о том, что он совсем не спал, кричит весь его внешний вид, начиная от стоящих дыбом волос и заканчивая мелко трясущимися пальцами.

Сам виноват: никто не заставлял ссориться с собственным больным на всю голову соседом, которому сон не нужен вообще и которому в кайф издеваться над другими.

По-хорошему, Айки стоило бы извиниться, но советовать ему это Сакура не собирается.

— Ты такой ублюдок, — фыркает сидящий слева Вэлл. — Не видишь, мальчику плохо.

Кто-то радостно ржет за соседним столом, безымянный новенький опасливо крадется между рядами стульев, стучат по тарелкам ложки, кто-то разговаривает, кто-то вздыхает — обычный утренний шум тюремной столовой. Все как всегда, ничего нового, только Сакуре хочется вскочить и кинуться куда-то, сделать что-то, знать бы еще что.

Странное ощущение в груди напоминает боль и бьется, как сердце после долгого бега, не дает нормально дышать, но ведь все в порядке. Здесь и сейчас все нормально — тогда что же не так?

И сердце болеть не может, Сакуру буквально позавчера вынули из медблока, в очередной раз подлатанного и практически здорового.

Сакура прижимает локтем конверт во внутреннем кармане комбинезона и впихивает в себя очередную ложку каши. Нужно есть, иначе он не выдержит. Нельзя привлекать внимание к конверту, там самое ценное, что у Сакуры есть, но его тянет проверить, все ли в порядке, как будто врезавшегося под ребра края недостаточно.

Что? Происходит?

Его состояние больше всего похоже на приступ паники вроде того, что случился в одно из подключений у Банни: безотчетный нарастающий страх, растекающийся по телу чем-то неощутимо липким. Пульс частит, и давление наверняка подскочило, оно же почти не чувствуется в таких случаях, даже голова не болит.

Уйти бы, спрятаться, убежать, забиться в темный угол, и чтобы погладили по голове, обняли, сказали утешительную глупость — как в школе, когда Сакура впервые попробовал настроить учебный ИИ и ничего не получилось, конечно же.

Ему плохо уже не только эмоционально, но и физически, однако показывать этого нельзя.

В груди бешено колотится сердце, заглушая гул голосов. Сакура опускает голову ниже, прячет лицо под волосами и вцепляется в ложку так, что хрустит и ломается пластик, в ладонь впивается острый край — и боль мгновенно отрезвляет. Сакура осторожно разжимает пальцы, опускает сломанную ложку на поднос и закрывает глаза. Что происходит?

— Что с тобой, Летун? Может, к доктору? Заодно и посмотришь, что за красотку нам прислали в этот раз.

Оказывается, Вэлл уже какое-то время трясет его за плечо. Оказывается, Айки давно доел, да и в столовой вообще стало как-то подозрительно тихо. Заметили? Да нет, просто завтрак закончился, и основная масса народу ушла. И хорошо.

— Все в порядке.

Ничего не в порядке.

Он либо сходит с ума, либо уже сошел. Потому что теперь, когда ощущения исчезли, оставив вместо себя глухую пустоту, Сакура понимает, что именно они напоминали. То, как чувствуется критическое повреждение бортового ИИ, напрямую затронувшее экипаж.

Он пережил такое на Окинаве, со станционным ИИ. Безграничный ужас — чужой ужас, от которого невозможно было спрятаться.

Сакура провел на станции сорок часов, пятнадцать из которых ушли на то, чтобы пройти два километра от шлюза до рубки. Оставшиеся двадцать пять Сакура выплясывал вокруг ИИ, уговаривал его перестать творить глупости, разбирал и собирал обратно, периодически теряя сознание. От перенапряжения, поднявшегося давления, недостатка кислорода и прочих радостей. Где-то ближе к концу ему казалось, что он не выдержит и сдохнет прямо там, но все закончилось благополучно.

Но тогда у Сакуры за ухом не торчал блокатор, делающий его слепым и глухим — ну не считать же глаза и уши достаточными для того, чтобы видеть и слышать, правда? А это значит, что сейчас Сакура почувствует, что с ИИ что-то не так, только когда это “не так” свалится ему на голову.

Да и нет здесь ничего такого, какой искусственный интеллект в тюрьме? На каком-нибудь пролетающем мимо корабле разве что, но рядом с Миданой нет ни пассажирских, ни торговых путей, а партию добытой руды забрали неделю назад.

Вывод из этого можно сделать один: Сакура сошел с ума. Буднично и просто, на ровном совершенно месте, и теперь принимает воспоминания за реальные ощущение.

Такое случалось, хотя и не особо часто, и именно с настройщиками, но не вот так сразу и не после подключения к виртуальности.

Интересно, как быстро он превратится в пускающего слюну идиота? Еще здесь или уже на свободе?

Сакура встряхивается и заставляет себя подумать о чем-нибудь другом. Например, о том, что именно помешало предыдущей смене смести куски породы с рельсов и каким образом он умудрился не заметить, как дошел не только до шахты, но и спустился к месту добычи.

Или о том, почему его не пугает мысль о безумии.

Нет, есть и более логичное объяснение происходящему. Было бы, если бы Хайе, Алиша и Йорген остались в живых и с ними случилось что-то страшное, — Сакура почувствовал бы это на любом расстоянии и в любом состоянии. Но они давно мертвы. Так что эта версия не выдерживает никакой критики.

Как и версия о том, что что-то случилось с Таку. Не настолько сильна их связь, чтобы до Сакуры достучалась его беда.

И думать об этом не стоит. Вообще не стоит сейчас думать о Таку.

Впрочем, Сакуре быстро становится не до анализа собственных ощущений: день, начавшийся с дерьмового сна, продолжается дерьмовой сменой, во время которой идет не так абсолютно все.

Вроде как безотказные вагонетки застревают примерно каждые десять минут, автоматический бур в комплекте с погрузчиком вдруг останавливается и включается снова сам по себе, плюется породой и искрами. Пару раз Сакуре кажется, что его убьет очередным обломком, матерящемуся Вэллу и резко переставшему зевать Айки, видимо, тоже.

И только охраннику, уютно устроившемуся в сторонке, нормально. Он посмеивается и комментирует происходящее. Скотина.

Сакуре хочется задушить его голыми руками, просто потому что он есть.

И ощущения… Они возвращаются, не так остро, как утром в столовой, но деться от них все равно некуда. Они есть, они возникают и исчезают, возникают снова — и так по кругу. Где-то раз в полчаса, но не усиливаются.

Такт — это очень плохо и непонятно. Нигде и никогда Сакура о таком не слышал, а сказать врачу — значит добровольно отдать себя на эксперименты. Плюс: Сакуру точно заберут из тюрьмы. Минус: там, где он окажется, будет в разы хуже. Нет уж, лучше потерпеть и посмотреть, что случится дальше.

Обед наступает как-то слишком быстро — и слишком поздно одновременно. Сакура съедает безвкусный паек, забившись за вагонетку, и закрывает глаза, не обращая внимания на встревоженного и испуганного Вэлла.

Если предположить, что он не сошел с ума, то где-то рядом с Миданой находится терпящий бедствие корабль. Причем там все плохо настолько, чтобы пробить блокатор и докричаться до человека, не находящегося в связке и не имеющего к ней отношения.

О таком Сакура тоже не слышал. Не через блокатор — не бывает такого. Не. Бывает.

Но есть же — возможно, есть, только что с этим делать? Кому сказать и, главное, как объяснить, что именно происходит? В тюрьме есть еще пара флотских, но не из связок, а в руководстве нет даже слабеньких эмпатов, неоткуда им здесь взяться. И если поверят, то потом что? Сакуру на корабль не пустят, до ближайшей базы изыскателей дня три пути, и за это время помощь может уже никому и не понадобиться. Имеет ли смысл пробовать, особенно если учесть, что Сакура не уверен, что это не банальные глюки?

Додумать ему не дают.

В штольне появляются солдаты, точнее, младшие офицеры Флота изыскателей, суровые и серьезные, как какающие собаки. Сакура встает, не дожидаясь, пока назовут его номер, и закусывает щеку изнутри.

Либо он прав насчет терпящего бедствие корабля, либо… Либо пришло какое-то решение по пересмотру дела. Второе вряд ли, ради такой мелочи его бы не выдергивали посреди смены. А с положительным решением или снятым обвинением — не заковывали бы в наручники.

Впрочем, нужно немного подождать — и все выяснится само собой.

Он не успевает ничего сказать ни Вэллу, ни Айки, но это сейчас. Самое позднее за ужином Сакуре точно придется рассказать, куда и зачем его таскали. И, скорее всего, не только им, но и Милфорду, который за прошедшие три года ухитрился стать Сакуре почти другом. Не таким, как связка, и даже не таким, как Дин или Йеремийя, младший штурман “Кимара”, но близко к тому. Во всяком случае, они проводили вместе достаточно времени, то разговаривая, то пьянствуя — точнее, пьянствовал в основном Милфорд, Сакуре всегда было сложно напиться, да и вбитое еще в детстве отвращение к любому виду наркотиков никуда не делось.

Его выводят из штольни и запихивают в мелкий флаер, явно не местный, на Мидане такая техника не выживает. Солдаты молчат, тюремный охранник тем более молчит и от всей души боится, вопрос в том чего. Сакура смотрит в крошечный иллюминатор на возникающее из темноты здание администрации и не думает ни о чем. Сил не осталось.

От очередного приступа его почти выворачивает наизнанку — не физически, что не может не радовать. Но и ментального хватает по уши.

Сакура чуть не теряет сознание от новой порции чужих ощущений — ну или своих, если не отбрасывать версию с безумием, — и не замечает, что флаер сел, дверь открылась и его вытаскивают наружу.

Точнее, не так. Он знает, что все это происходит, но принять участие не получается, как и понять, о чем разговаривают его конвоиры. Ругаются, кажется.

Отпускает Сакуру в кабинете у коменданта, да и то только после того, как его вроде как трижды окликают по имени.

По имени…

Он вздрагивает, обводит взглядом помещение и невольно фыркает, узнав своих гостей.

Камилло Гори, адмирал, бывший друг, почти враг, в компании адъютанта.

Очаровательно.

От Сакуры воняет потом, грязью, ядовитыми испарениями шахт, и это отчетливо чувствуется в роскошной комнате среди тяжелых кожаных кресел, резных деревянных панелей и картин.

Сакура хмыкает, представив себе, как комендант потом, когда он уйдет, будет презрительно кривиться при мысли о мерзком заключенном, испортившем ему день. Как сюда пригонят полк уборщиков, похожих на тех, которые круглосуточно сновали по кораблю, и какая-нибудь горничная, одетая в короткое черное платье и белый фартук, обрызгает все помещение духами. Как в фильмах про старую Землю.

Бред, конечно: здесь нет никаких горничных, а комендант, хоть и мудак, но все равно не томная трепетная цаца, так что морщиться не будет, но фантазировать об этом приятно. Тем более что блокатор работает в обе стороны: Сакура не слышит сидящих перед ним людей, а они не слышат его, и думать можно что угодно.

— Садись, — устало предлагает Камилло. — Садись, Сакура.

Сакура остался бы стоять — из принципа, да и он теперь никто, ему сидеть перед адмиралом Флота изыскателей не положено, несмотря на то, что с этим конкретным адмиралом они очень давно знакомы и даже дружили когда-то. Но предложение приходится все же принять. Вряд ли Камилло привело сюда просто желание полюбоваться на Сакуру в грязном тюремном комбинезоне. И вряд ли он принес хорошие новости, а плохие лучше слушать сидя.

Комендант морщится, безымянный адъютант всем своим видом демонстрирует презрение, впрочем, Сакуре искренне плевать на них обоих.

— Снимите наручники и принесите ему что-нибудь попить. Сакура, чай, как всегда, или здесь твои вкусы изменились? Или нет, не несите, у нас не так много времени.

Он замолкает, а Сакуре вдруг становится жутко. Что случилось? Изумление и злорадство уходят в один миг, вытесненные диким ужасом, почти паникой, заставляющей мелко затрястись освобожденные руки. Что случилось? С кем это случилось? Что, ну что же?

— Сакура, нам нужна твоя помощь, — продолжает наконец Камилло после бесконечно долгой паузы в полторы секунды. — Семьдесят пять часов назад “Вишневый сад” вынырнул около Тамины, час спустя он перестал выходить на связь и реагировать на запросы. Через три часа первый настройщик, попытавшийся пробиться к нему, умер от кровоизлияния в мозг. Мы не знаем, что там происходит, но “Вишневый сад” дрейфует в сторону планеты, а это значит, что через примерно шесть дней орбитальная станция его расстреляет. 

— Причем здесь я? — Название корабля не говорит Сакуре абсолютно ничего, а в то, что рядом не оказалось других настройщиков, он просто не верит. Как и в то, что без него они не справятся. И то, что у Сакуры уже есть опыт приведения чужого ИИ в чувство, не играет никакой роли. — Или меня не жалко, Камилло?

Вот эта версия кажется правдоподобной. Проще рискнуть им, чем кем-то, кто вполне еще может летать и принести пользу обитаемой вселенной.

Адъютант испуганно округляет глаза и рот открывает, чтобы возмутиться и рявкнуть, что адмирала перебивать нельзя. Это написано огромными буквами на его лице, как и брезгливое недоумение пополам со злостью.

Более того, адъютант даже начинает что-то там говорить, но Камилло обрывает его нервным жестом — слишком нервным для человека его положения.

— Дело не в этом, Сакура. Если ты справишься, с тебя снимут все обвинения, восстановят в звании, вернут имущество, в денежном эквиваленте, само собой, и снова разрешат летать, если найдется подходящая связка. Твоя задача — пробиться к ИИ, отключить его и заставить корабль сесть.

Очень заманчивое предложение, если бы не несколько “но”. Сакура не знаком с новейшими системами защиты, три года не снимал блокатор, и он далеко не лучший настройщик во флоте, чтобы переться за ним Мидану и уговаривать его поработать. Это все нелогично, как и обещание всяческих благ. И поэтому Сакура повторяет свой вопрос:

— Причем здесь я?

Камилло смотрит на него, довольно долго, словно пытаясь сообразить, что вообще происходит, а потом улыбается:

— “Вишневый сад” — корабль Таку Хашимуры. И он на борту.

Сакура чувствует себя так, словно ему в живот с размаху всадили нож, да еще и провернули пару раз. Схлынувший было ужас возвращается, только теперь он обоснованный и от этого еще более жуткий. Корабль Таку, Таку на борту, и там что-то случилось. За что?.. Его-то за что?

Значит, все-таки связь и катастрофа, докричавшаяся до него через половину обитаемой галактики.

Значит, он не сошел с ума, но лучше бы сошел. Все, что угодно лучше, чем Таку, запертый на корабле с рехнувшимся и неуправляемым ИИ.

Значит...

Он сжимает кулаки и длинно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, жмурится, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Не получается. Мгновенно покрывается ледяным потом спина, мелко трясутся губы и бешено колотится сердце. Что там случилось? И что делать? Сможет ли он что-нибудь сделать — после трехлетнего перерыва? Сможет ли он помочь — впрочем, глупо сидеть на Мидане и гадать, когда есть возможность просто попробовать.

— Я согласен, — тихо говорит Сакура и опускает голову. — Сколько у меня времени?

— Мало. Два дня пути до Тамины, четыре дня там. Тебе предоставят все, что нужно. Спаси хотя бы связку, если не получится спасти корабль.

А на весь остальной экипаж плевать, хотя там живые люди, пусть не стоившие флоту такого количества денег, как эмпаты. Это мерзко, но пусть лучше так, чем если бы корабль оставили болтаться в космосе или расстреляли, представляй он для планеты реальную угрозу. Потому что так у Сакуры есть шанс хотя бы попытаться спасти всех.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.


	3. Глава вторая

_27.07.7497, крейсер Флота Изыскателей первого ранга “Аркада”_

 

Идти по коридору рядом с молчащим Камилло странно. Знать, что впереди свобода, еще страннее. Сакура незаметно вытирает вспотевшие ладони о штанину и пытается не вертеть головой по сторонам, хотя и хочется. Все же не каждый день удается прямо из тюрьмы попасть на флагман флота, а уж учитывая обстоятельства… 

Сакуре откровенно неуютно, а от ситуации просто и банально плохо, но ему по силам изменить все к лучшему. Он постарается, во всяком случае, — и мысли о работе снимают возникшее было напряжение. 

Можно также подумать о терминологии — тоже неплохой повод отвлечься. Флагман… Интересное слово, древнее, земное, и значений у него когда-то было несколько. До нынешнего времени дошло одно из них, и новое добавилось.

В военном флоте флагман означает то же, что и раньше: корабль, на котором находится командующий. Флота пула, всего флота, группы быстрого реагирования, всего остального, что там есть. У изыскателей флагман — это корабль классом выше обычных, который занимается сверхсложными задачами. Разведкой в районе боевых действий — но это очень-очень редко, — исследованием сильно замусоренных участков космоса, поисками пропавших кораблей, особенно если те исчезли при загадочных обстоятельствах. 

У торгового флота флагманов нет вообще, точнее, главные корабли обозначаются у них как-то по-другому, а у пассажирского флагманом называют крупные и дальнобойные суда. 

Ну и на любом флагмане находится адмирал, в крайнем случае бывает к нему приписан. Если верить тому, что Сакура знает о связке этого корабля, Камилло на своем флагмане появляется крайне редко — и это смешно. 

— Что тебе нужно? — Камилло открывает рот, только когда они доходят до жилых уровней и останавливаются перед закрытой дверью. — Какая информация, какое оборудование? Все данные с “Вишневого сада” есть, а оборудование доставят на место, пока мы летим. 

— Информация, вся, что есть. Начиная примерно за пару дней до происшествия и все, о чем корабль отчитался потом. Оборудование… Никакого не надо, Камилло. Все мое оборудование в моей голове. Сними с меня блокатор, когда мы доберемся до корабля, и потом не мешай работать. 

— Как скажешь. 

Выглядит он не очень. То ли сильно устал, то ли просто постарел, но задавать ему вопросы о самочувствии Сакура не собирается. Это не его дело, да и когда-то давно Камилло ясно дал понять, что его проблемы не касаются никого, кроме него. Не самый плохой подход к жизни, что уж тут, Сакура придерживается такого же. Даже в отношении бывших друзей. Особенно в отношении бывших друзей. 

— Твоя каюта. Столовая и кают-компания уровнем ниже, хотя ты и сам все знаешь, не в первый раз. Одежду тебе принесут новую, есть можно здесь или с офицерами, данные я пришлю минут через двадцать. 

— С офицерами? — Сакура удивленно приподнимает брови и поворачивается к Камилло всем телом. — Я, если ты вдруг забыл, все еще преступник, лишенный званий и имущества. Что мне делать в офицерской столовой? Мне и обращаться к тебе на “ты” не стоит, вдруг кто-нибудь услышит и оскорбится за твою поруганную честь. 

Он заставляет себя заткнуться, потому что слышит в собственном голосе обиду. Почти пятнадцать лет прошло, не нужно сейчас вспоминать прошлое. И потом тоже не нужно. 

Камилло смотрит ему прямо в глаза и молчит. Как будто не знает, что сказать. Сакуре очень хочется выдрать блокатор и послушать, о чем он думает, но это чревато если не смертью, то серьезной инвалидностью, так что нет. Даже ради получения возможного извинения — нет.

— Дай мне хотя бы гостевой допуск, чтобы я не торчал в каюте, как привязанный, — говорит Сакура, когда тишина становится невыносимой, разворачивается, хлопает ладонью по сенсору, переступает порог и закрывает за собой дверь. 

Наверное, нет ничего удивительного в том, что прошлое нагнало его сейчас, да еще и в таком виде, но Сакура все равно качает головой. Когда-нибудь они должны были встретиться и посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Раньше или позже — роли не играет никакой, в общем-то. Как и сама встреча. Виноватым себя Сакура не чувствовал пятнадцать лет назад, и теперь не чувствует. Перед Хайе и перед Таку — да, но не перед Камилло. И черт с ним, с Камилло, большой мальчик, сам разберется со своими драмами.

Сакура трет руками лицо, прислушиваясь к себе, но связка молчит и не чувствуется вообще. Словно они уже мертвы, но думать об этом Сакура не собирается. Все живы, все будет хорошо.

Нужно просмотреть информацию и попытаться понять, что там произошло. Нужно связаться с Камилло и потребовать у него данные и о самом корабле, и о системах защиты, раз Сакуре через них пробиваться. Нужно связаться с Майки, она работала со связкой и может помочь, хотя видеть ее не хочется. 

Нужно сделать еще миллион дел, но в каюте есть нормальный душ и нормальная постель, так что стоит сначала немного привести себя в порядок. Вымыться, побриться, выспаться. Волосы расчесать. Это все не особо важно, но такие мелочи как приличный внешний вид обычно помогали Сакуре работать лучше. Вряд ли что-то изменилось. 

Он вытаскивает из кармана конверт с фотографиями и убирает в ящик стола, идет в ванную, сдирает с себя вонючие шмотки, закидывает их в утилизатор и шагает под автоматически включившийся душ. 

Горячая вода и стандартный флотский гель прекрасны настолько, что Сакура, не сдержавшись, стонет. Оказывается, у него нечеловечески болят спина и шея, чешется голова и ноют ноги. В тюрьме это казалось привычным и почти неощутимым, а здесь, когда по коже стекает синеватая пена, не почувствовать собственное убожество невозможно. 

Неудивительно, что адъютанта так кривило, он-то, бедный, привык к чистеньким офицерам, а не к всякой вонючей швали. Тем более что на швали не написаны бывшее звание, бывшие награды и перечень заслуг перед Содружеством. 

Не то чтобы Сакуру интересовало его мнение, просто все это забавно, а мысли о брезгливом мальчишке помогают не думать о Таку и связке. И о том, что Банни, вероятно, мертв, иначе связку не перекинуло бы на Сакуру. 

В лучшем случае мертв. В худшем физически он вполне функционирует, только вместо мозга у него каша, пригодная лишь для поддержки тела. Таких Сакура пару раз видел, когда учился. Их показывали всем курсантам, демонстрируя, что случается, если перенапрячься или совершить грубую ошибку во время подключения. Жуткое зрелище, и Сакура никому не пожелал бы такой судьбы. 

Остальные трое, скорее всего, живы — Таку точно жив, Марика или Джеймс до Сакуры не дозвались бы. И это значит, что на корабле, скорее всего, в порядке система жизнеобеспечения. Как минимум рабочие кресла еще функционируют. Непонятно только, плохо это или хорошо. 

Что делает остальной экипаж и не помешают ли они настройке? Впрочем, Сакура в любом случае не полезет туда один, хотя бы потому, что это бессмысленно.

Он выползает из душа, наверное, через добрый час и падает в кресло-парикмахер. Куда с большим удовольствием Сакура побрился бы сам, но пока что бритву ему никто не даст. Позже, никуда все эти мелкие радости жизни от него больше не убегут. Или убегут, но тогда ему будет все равно. 

Неважно. Прямо сейчас неважно точно. 

Потом, когда кресло наконец-то выпускает его из плена, чисто выбритым, подстриженным и причесанным, Сакура подходит к зеркалу и впервые за три года нормально смотрит на собственное отражение. 

Он… постарел. В волосах прибавилось седины, в уголках глаз появились морщинки, а шрамы на правой щеке оказываются глубже, чем ощущалось пальцами. Кожа без доступа солнца вернула свой естественный серый цвет, и окончательно потемнели глаза. Жуть та еще, впрочем, красивым или даже симпатичным Сакура не был и в юности. Ну и ладно, разве что стоит потом, когда все закончится, немного загореть. 

Идиотские мысли, особенно в сложившейся ситуации, но поделать с собой Сакура ничего не может. Он возвращается в каюту, поднимает с кровати запечатанный пакет с одеждой, вытаскивает ее и замирает. Ему прислали форму. Не рабочий комбинезон, на который Сакура рассчитывал, а повседневную флотскую форму. Брюки, китель — с погонами! — рубашку и узкий черный галстук. 

Сакура закрывает глаза, открывает их снова и думает, что он должен был бы почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, а вместо этого не чувствует вообще ничего. Словно из него разом выкачали все эмоции.

Следом за бельем из пакета выпадает плоская коробка с крышкой, украшенной эмблемой Флота изыскателей. В таких обычно хранятся награды, но смотреть на свои Сакура сейчас не в состоянии. Слишком плохо все закончилось, когда он видел их в последний раз, значит, и сейчас открывать коробку не стоит. Флотские недаром суеверные все как один, включая самых отъявленных материалистов. И за десять лет жизни на корабле Сакура часто наблюдал, как те, кто плевал на приметы и не соблюдал традиции, попадал в гадостные ситуации. Его ситуация уже сейчас хуже некуда — не нужно все усугублять.

Зато нужно поесть и бегло просмотреть данные “Вишневого сада” — ну и название, кто его придумал? Просто красиво или это в честь Сакуры? Впрочем, какая разница, особенно сейчас? 

Нужно сделать еще миллион дел, но заняться ими не удается. Очередной крик — теперь понятно, что это именно крик, — возникает в голове и растекается по телу жгучей болью, от затылка вниз. Огненной и ледяной одновременно, почти невыносимой. 

Она льется сразу со всех сторон — и вот это невозможно. У Сакуры за ухом блокатор, который, по идее, отсекает подобные вещи и защищает его от влияний извне. Небольшой побочный эффект, ничего интересного. И Сакура всегда представлял себе барьер между собой и остальным миром чем-то вроде прозрачного плотного шара, литого, как потолок тюремной камеры. Ни щелочки, ни стыка — ничего.

Разве что маленькая дырочка, крошечная, практически незаметная, неощутимая — и вот через нее до Сакуры получается добраться. Просочиться тонкой струйкой, оранжево-красной и густой, осесть крошечным пятном на левом виске, ярким и отчетливым. 

Боль сливается в ту самую точку, которую Сакура себе представил, закручивается выгрызающей мозги спиралью, но ее вполне можно игнорировать — и ее можно слушать.

Сакура слушает, очень и очень внимательно.

Таку зовет его, наверное, неосознанно — совершенно точно неосознанно, просто переключившись с одного настройщика на другого. С Банни, который явно не в состоянии ничего сделать, на того, кто способен помочь. Обязан помочь, примчаться, бросив все дела. 

Его крик — как древний земной сигнал SOS, даже не эмоции, а их эхо. Таку слишком далеко, чтобы Сакура сумел разобрать оттенки и детали его ощущений, — но он жив. Жив и более или менее в порядке. Остальные, кроме Банни, скорее всего, тоже, но их Сакура точно не услышал бы.

Он пробует ответить; такой же струйкой обратно, словами "я здесь" и волнами спокойствия, но они не покидают пределы его головы. Таку его не слышит. Из-за расстояния. Сакура уверен, что будь он близко, доорался бы в такой ситуации и через блокатор. 

Крик исчезает так же резко, как и появился, просто выключается, и Сакура со стоном падает на кровать. Спиной на форму, боком на коробку с наградами, жмурится, смаргивая выступившие на глазах слезы. 

Короткий осознанный контакт стоил ему неожиданно большого количества сил, и теперь его тянет отрубиться. Выспаться наконец-то, отдохнуть по-человечески, забыть на время обо всем, но Сакура заставляет себя подняться. Успеет еще, до Миданы два дня, и начать работать было бы неплохо прямо сейчас, ничего не откладывая на потом: задержка или какие-нибудь упущенные мелочи способны стать критичными, когда он окажется возле “Вишневого сада”. 

Сакура одевается, впрочем, не в полную форму. Китель отправляется на пол в дальний угол каюты. Бедная одежда ничем не заслужила такого обращения, но смотреть на нее без отвращения Сакура не в состоянии, не сейчас, по крайней мере. 

Он идет к столу, заказывает себе огромный кусок мяса, овощи на гарнир и клубничный пирог, просто потому что имеет возможность. Еда — это третья деталь свободы, сразу после нормального душа и начисто выбритой морды. Важная деталь, и отказываться от нее глупо. Как и сосредотачиваться на ней. Теперь Сакура может позволить себе есть все, что захочется, и в любых количествах, но по-настоящему насладиться этой возможностью придется когда-нибудь потом. Сейчас стоит приняться за документы и понять, что случилось на борту, — этим Сакура и занимается. 

В первом файле отчет о последнем рейсе. Ничего интересного в нем не обнаруживается, кроме длины разве что. Почти девять месяцев — это очень много, и дети однозначно устали. Плохо, потому что уставшая связка начинает совершать ошибки. Хотя на этот раз ошибку совершил Камилло.

Сакура читает доклад о первом прыжке — в обитаемую зону, крайне долгом. Таку что-то почувствовал и не решался прыгнуть, искал опасность, но не нашел.

Вместо этого он нашел спасательную капсулу с “Минессоны”, и ее, само собой, приняли на борт. Сакура удивился бы, если бы этого не сделали. А вот дальше... Оказать помощь — тоже нормально, сунуть пострадавшего в медблок — еще нормальнее, но приводить его в сознание — крайне плохая идея. Не на корабле, находящемся в космосе, тем более если учесть, что найденному настройщику было плохо.

И свое безумие он вылил на ИИ корабля, буквально за пару секунд сведя все с ума — осознанно. Пришел в себя, спросил, где он, что случилось, и потом начал бояться во все стороны. 

Они разворачивались для прыжка, но не успели открыть коридор, когда сломалось разом все — и тут же восстановилось, но неправильно. Системы корабля заработали, но не так, как нужно, и Банни пытался починить, что возможно, — и поплатился за это жизнью.

Теперь Сакура в этом уверен: всплеск черного и багрового на общих графиках состояния не оставлял сомнений. Бедный Банни, чем он заслужил смерть, да еще и такую? Сакура закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку кресла, пытаясь представить, как все происходило. 

Таку, Марика и Джеймс явно находились в виртуальности: готовились прыгнуть. А Банни нет, Банни проверил настройки и отключился. Возможно, пошел подремать или поесть, размяться, в конце концов. А потом ИИ рехнулся.

По кораблю должно было прокатиться что-то вроде волны перенастройки. Свет менялся, температура, состав воздуха, и Банни наверняка побежал к креслу — работать. И успел на свою голову. Подключился, чтобы перехватить чужую волю, но не справился. Его, вероятно, смело, подавило и раскатало в лепешку. Виртуально, конечно, но виртуальность как таковая ничего не делает менее отвратительным.

Чужое безумие и идиотский приказ, собственное неумение Банни справляться с атаками изнутри — и вот результат. Банни мертв, корабль в чем-то вроде комы, экипаж... 

Да и как Банни мог уметь справляться с атаками изнутри, если настройщиков ничему такому никогда не учили? Эта мысль неожиданно злит настолько, что приходится встать и пнуть ни в чем не повинный стул. Банни просто не знал, что подобное бывает, а если вдруг и знал, то не представлял, что оно случится с ним. Как и те идиоты, что составляют учебный план. 

Стул отлетает к стене, бьется о нее и оседает на пол печальной кучкой обломков. Только это не помогает, бешенство не утихает, наоборот, разрастается все больше, как и злость на Камилло, отдавшего идиотский приказ, за который ребенок поплатился жизнью, — а если не повезет, то поплатятся жизнями еще три сотни человек

Сакуре хочется аккуратно взять Камилло за затылок и колотить лицом о стену, пока оно не превратится в кровавое месиво, — сейчас это никого не спасет. 

Сейчас он должен взять себя в руки, сосредоточиться, чтобы вытащить выживших, чтобы смерть Банни не оказалась напрасной. Вопрос в том, где найти на это силы, если Банни жалко до слез, которые Сакура зло смаргивает, а они все никак не заканчиваются. 

Лучше бы ничего этого не происходило — и Сакура с радостью вернулся бы в тюрьму, если бы это вернуло Банни. 

Увы, шансов ноль, и остается только надеяться, что он справится и не подведет остальных.


	4. Глава третья

_29.08.7497, крейсер Флота Изыскателей первого ранга “Аркада”,_

Планета приближается с левого борта, надвигается из ледяной глубины, огромная, красная, опасная даже на расстоянии — вот только сейчас главная проблема не в ней. 

Проблема внутри, очень близко, она течет по воздуховодам ядовитой смесью, бьется в линиях электропередач, пульсирует где-то на одиннадцатой палубе, в медблоке — и ее источник уничтожить бы, но времени нет, нет, нет. 

Он бежит — по лестницам вверх, из столовой в рубку, зачем-то считая шаги. Сто восемьдесят семь, сто восемьдесят восемь, сто девяносто — нет, сбился. 

Корабль пульсирует в ответ, бьется в такт с сердцем, не физически, а как-то еще, только непонятно как. 

Он бежит: новый пролет и два поворота, а люди вокруг него непонимающе оглядываются по сторонам. Они чувствуют, что что-то не так, но не понимают, что именно. Хорошо было бы, чтобы и не поняли. Если он успеет, и не придется понимать. 

По связи доносится поток недоумения.

"Что случилось?", "Что происходит?", "Где ты?". Вопросы повторяются по кругу, он торопится, он обязан добежать и все исправить.

Сбивается дыхание, колет правый бок. На это легко не обращать внимания, пара минут — и будет кресло, в которое можно лечь, а ИИ корабля сделает все, чтобы быстро привести своего настройщика в порядок. 

До прыжка полчаса, зонды уже на обшивке, не забыть загнать их внутрь, прыгать нельзя, пока проблема не решится. 

Кап-кап-кап — в изменившемся воздухе звоном рассыпается первая, неуверенная еще сирена и тут же замолкает. Колпак кресла давит на лицо и руки, а в виртуальности темно, холодно и страшно.

Остальные, связка, рядом. Он нащупывает чужие влажные ладони, коротко сжимает их и тут же отталкивает: сейчас не до утешения, сейчас нужно работать. 

Механизм, визуализация корабельных систем, рассыпается в пыль прямо под пальцами, оседает жирным пеплом на полу, и этот пепел начинает двигаться. Чужой ужас накатывает волнами и отступает снова, придавая пеплу ускорения.

Он погружает в ставшую вязкой массу пальцы, лепит из нее привычные детали — грубо и близко не напоминает то, что было, но, главное, что она слушается.

Злая воля — той самой проблемы из медотсека — перестает иметь значение. На время, он очень хорошо это ощущает, и он должен успеть приготовиться. Будет еще одна атака или две. Или три — он обязан отразить каждую из них, а значит, нельзя терять ни секунды. 

Привычные шестеренки складываются в знакомый узор. Он отмахивается от беспокойства связки, рявкает: “Не мешайте!” — и внимательно осматривает результат. Все работает, это чувствуется и по тому, как ведет себя корабль. Наклюнувшаяся было паника отступает, прячется в текущим по краям ангара теням, туда же, где затаилась и собирается с силами проблема.

У него все получится, он сможет, в него верят — и он просто не имеет права кого-то подвести. 

С пальцев капает кокосовое масло и кровь, смазывает шестеренки и штифты — и проблема боится. Сама себя, его, корабля, всего разом, но это не мешает ей действовать.

Клубящаяся тьма оживает, поднимается к потолку и кидается вперед, густой черной массой оседает на лице и столах, вплетается в детали и замедляет их.

Корабль содрогается всем телом раз, второй, третий. Он счищает с механизма липкое, тоже раз за разом, сопротивляется изо всех сил, всем собой. Чужой воле, чужому вмешательству, ставшими громкими голосам, рассказывающим что-то на незнакомом языке.

Они бьют по голове, и она отчаянно болит, словно в ней поселился шарик, катающийся туда-сюда за глазами, увеличивающийся с каждым движением тьмы, пока голова не становится для него тесной. Боль давит на череп изнутри, и кажется, что он вот-вот лопнет.

Это почти не мешает работать и сопротивляться плещущейся как прибой тьме — и у него почти получается.

На секунду виртуальность становится нормальной, такой привычной. Светлая рубка, кресла, экраны, взъерошенный Таку, бледная Марика, серьезный Джеймс. 

Ему кажется, что он выиграл бой, тьма ушла насовсем, покинула пределы корабля — но это только кажется. 

Потому что она атакует еще раз, сметая все на своем пути, стаскивает его с кресла, бьет затылком и висками о стены, раз, второй, третий. Это тоже больно, сердце колотится, и где-то визжит сирена

Тьма режет глаза, воздух огнем горит в легких и венах. 

— Открытие коридора для прыжка через шесть... 

Не получилось. 

— Пять... 

— Банни! — чей-то крик врезается в уши, вгрызается в мозги и вытекает через дырки на висках. 

— Четыре...

Он пытается вдохнуть, но не выходит. Воздух застревает на полпути к легким, он слишком горячий и очень холодный одновременно.

— Три...

Он пытается достать до тянущихся к нему рук, схватить и не отпускать, но тело тяжелое и совсем не слушается.

— Два... 

— Банни!

Он пытается отозваться, но не может, губы не двигаются, по коже расползается холод, но он все же должен сделать еще одно дело, должен успеть.

Его воля на пару мгновений становится сильнее чужой, виртуальность снова меняется, корабль подтверждает приказ, согласно мигнув потолочными лампами.

Защищать, от всего, любой ценой — вот что он успевает приказать, прежде чем все меркнет окончательно.

Сакура рывком садится в кровати и прижимает пальцы к глазам, пока темнота под веками не исчезает, расплывшись цветными пятнами. 

Это все ему приснилось. Собственный опыт, помноженный на фантазию и разбавленный информацией о процессах на борту “Вишневого сада”, — ничего больше. Это не эхо последних секунд жизни Банни, не чужие мысли, просто сон, всего лишь сон. 

Осталось убедить этом себя и припадочно колотящееся сердце. 

Выходит, но с трудом, да и то только потому, что Сакура давно привык откладывать любые переживания на потом, если сейчас есть работа.

Он вытаскивает себя из кровати и плетется в душ, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. У него трясутся руки, и тело покрыто липким, противным потом, ему физически плохо. Из-за сна, от того, как Банни отчаянно сопротивлялся, но все равно проиграл, потому что силы были слишком неравными. 

Настройщику с “Минессоны” хорошо за сорок, один год выпуска с Сакурой, а значит, у него намного больше опыта, которому Банни просто нечего было противопоставить. Ни с какими особыми проблемами они в рейсах не сталкивались, разве что с нападением древнего робота на Тартаре, но с ним дрался Джеймс. А так — рутина, мелкие неполадки, ничего такого, что могло бы научить нужным приемам. 

Сам Сакура бы справился, связка флагмана, отлетавшая уже десяток лет, справилась бы — а Банни не сумел. 

Как же все, черт возьми, плохо. 

Сакура сцепляет пальцы на шее сзади, жмурится и упирается локтями в стенку душевой кабины. 

Успела ли связка понять, что именно случилось? Как они отреагировали на смерть Банни и как справились с этим, если вообще справились? Где они сейчас? Чем занят остальной экипаж, жив ли настройщик “Минессоны”, находится ли он в подключении — и если да, то насколько он влияет на ИИ?

Вопросов много, и ни на один Сакура не в состоянии ответить. Прямо сейчас, по крайней мере, а ведь это все ему жизненно важно знать. 

Времени мало, оно утекает сквозь пальцы как песок, прошли уже сутки, а Сакура так толком ничего и не выяснил. То есть он получил и изучил гору информации, но пользы от нее никакой.

И никаких шансов узнать больше у него пока нет, разве что поговорить со связкой флагмана. Они были возле “Вишневого сада” и, вероятно, почувствовали что-то, что не отражено в официальных отчетах. Что могло бы помочь, потому что пары месяцев на то, чтобы попробовать разные стратегии, у Сакуры просто нет. Ему нужна одна — идеальная, иначе ни одного шанса у “Вишневого сада” не останется.

***

Перед дверью в блок связки Сакура останавливается и неуверенно поднимает руку, чтобы постучать. В принципе, ему должны быть здесь рады, эта связка — его ученики, и вряд ли они за прошедшие годы изменили свое к нему отношение. Но Сакуру все никак не отпускает ощущение собственной неуместности.

Он не имеет права здесь находиться — и все тут. И никакие уговоры не помогают. Да, Сакура знает, что осудили его ни за что. Он заслужил, конечно, но отнюдь не тем, что написано в приговоре. Приговор отменили, это понятно по возвращенной форме. И он, наверное, единственный, кто имеет шанс пробиться на “Вишневый сад” и спасти людей. 

Все это он понимает, но бесконечное беспокойство все равно не уходит. Вдруг окажется, что ему приснились флагман, Камилло и близкая свобода? Вдруг он на Мидане, валяется в обмороке, и ему только мерещатся закругленные стены коридоров корабля и витающее в воздухе, ощутимое даже через блокатор напряжение? И единственное, что является правдой, — это гибнущий где-то корабль Таку, название которого Сакура всего лишь выдумал?

Хотя какая разница? Ни одного шанса проверить, глючит его или нет, у Сакуры не имеется, так что остается одно: довести дело до конца.

Он все же стучит, когда понимает, что не шевелясь торчит перед дверью уже с десяток минут. Не было бы за ухом блокатора, вышло бы неловко, а так в гостиной его не слышали. Во всяком случае, Сакура очень на это надеется.

Дверь открывается после первого же касания кулака, словно за ней стояли и ждали, и на Сакуру с воплями нападают Анника и Милана, настройщик и механик, а за ними подпрыгивают от нетерпения Штефани и Роза, чуть ли не повизгивая от переизбытка эмоций. И никакой эмпатии не нужно, чтобы понять, что ему здесь на самом деле рады. 

Сакура обнимает девчонок, сразу четверых, благо они маленькие, а руки у него длинные, так что хватает на всех. Прижимается щекой к подставленной макушке, как когда-то на Инане, когда Розе отчаянно нужно было спрятаться от всего мира, осторожно сжимает еще в интернате сломанное плечо Миланы и на пару секунд прикрывает глаза. Хоть что-то в мире в порядке, и не радовать это не может. 

— Талл Ито, мы вас ждали вчера, а вы не пришли! — возмущается Штефани и тыкает Сакуре в бок.

— Да-да, хотели сами к вам идти, но решили, что вы заняты и не нам не обрадуетесь, — подтверждает Анника, пытаясь за руку втащить Сакуру в комнату.

Ничего у нее не получается, потому что она худенькая и тоненькая, а он тяжелый, да еще и обвешанный куда более крупными, чем Анника, девчонками, так что все остаются в дверях, чуть ли не падая и почему-то смеясь.

Наверное, именно поэтому Камилло они замечают, только когда он оказывается совсем близко, — и тут обнаруживается непонятная проблема. 

Розу, пилота, мягкую и добрую девочку, кривит так, словно она обнаружила в своей постели лужу вонючей слизи. Остальные трое на мгновение каменеют и, поспешно отлипнув от Сакуры, все же затаскивают его в гостиную и захлопывают дверь. 

Сакура послушно опускается в кресло, к которому его подталкивают, принимает из рук Штефани чашку с чаем, благодарно кивает и выгибает бровь, ожидая ответа. И ловит неожиданное сильное ощущение дежавю — словно что-то такое уже было, когда-то давно. Даже запах похож, и Сакура копается в памяти, пока не вспоминает. 

На Инане, но с другой связкой, с пятой, что ли. Что-то они не поделили с Майки и точно так же облили ее презрением, а потом долго рассказывали, чем она это заслужила. Получили по ушам, само собой, — а этих наказывать уже явно поздно, да и его правo их наказывать закончилось с последним экзаменом. 

Вообще, это немного смешно. Сакура называет их девчонками просто потому, что привык считать своих учеников детьми, а на самом деле они давно уже выросли и сейчас старше, чем был Хайе, когда погиб. 

Сакура присматривается, обнаруживает коммандерские погоны и улыбается неизвестно чему, ведь его заслуги в званиях девчонок нет, а все равно в груди немного теплеет. 

Они повзрослели — все его ученики повзрослели, — грустно только, что Таку тоже вырос и что он давно уже не тот наивный и открытый мальчишка, каким Сакура его помнит. Вопрос в том, что именно это значит для Сакуры и что из этого получится, но выяснить все удастся, если удастся вытащить его с корабля.

— Он… — начинает Роза и зло фыркает, как большая рассерженная кошка, разве что шерсть на загривке не встает дыбом. — Извините, талл Ито, просто адмирала очень не любят во всем флоте, а вы этого не знаете. 

— Почему? — Сакура не то чтобы сам не догадывается, но услышать ответ интересно, плюс это отвлечет от мыслей о Таку. — Что плохого он сделал всему флоту? 

— Не всему флоту, а вам, — раздраженно дергает подбородком молчавшая до этого Штефани. — Трибуналом и приговором. Во флоте, тем более среди эмпатов, сложно что-то скрыть, да и Айя и Ия Хашимура позаботились о том, чтобы эту историю узнали все. Странно, что до вас не доходили даже слухи. Не доходили же?

Сакура усмехается. Не доходили, впрочем, он никогда не интересовался тем, что творится во флоте, и не думал о Камилло. Хотя мог бы и догадаться: бойкот, объявленный эмпатами кому-нибудь, причинившему зло одному из них, — вещь далеко не редкая, а Камилло изо всех сил старался его заслужить. 

И Айя… Нужно будет потом перед ней извиниться — перед всей семьей. За то, что он тринадцать лет у них не появлялся, за то, что он обидел и выгнал Айю, а потом сделал вид, что Марии Хашимуры и ее семьи в его жизни никогда не существовало.

— Адмирала не любят, — повторяет Роза, — до такой степени, что он очень долго не мог найти связку на свой корабль, сами же знаете, что связкой флагмана может быть лишь та, которая отлетала минимум десять лет, а все отказывались. В итоге он взял нас и первый раз отпустил на планеты только после пятого рейса — почти через полтора года. И мы потом тоже хотели уйти, но… 

— Решили, что вы не одобрите такое, — подхватывает Милана. — Да и “Аркада” ни в чем не виновата. Корабль наш так называется. Поэтому мы остались, а адмирал старается появляться тут пореже и с нами просто не общается. Или вы не хотели бы, чтобы мы работали здесь? 

— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы работали там, где вам нравится, — качает головой Сакура. — Не обращая внимания на Камилло и всех остальных. Это ваша жизнь, а не моя, в конце концов, так что и решать вам.

— Что, и по ушам бы не надавали? — хитро щурится Анника и смеется, когда Сакура отвечает “нет”. — И адмирала бы простили? 

— Я никогда на него не злился и не обижался. — Сакура поднимает ладонь, останавливая возмущенных девчонок. — Он не сделал мне ничего хорошего, но с какой-то стороны его можно понять. Впрочем, я не говорю, что вы обязаны его понимать или что его понимаю я сам, просто Камилло никогда не был для меня настолько важен, чтобы на него злиться. А еще у меня было достаточно других проблем, чтобы не думать о ком-то обиженном на меня, честное слово. 

Девчонки смотрят на него одинаково растерянно и переглядываются недоуменно, но вряд ли Сакура сумеет им что-то толком объяснить. Что он на месте Камилло предпочел, чтобы любимый человек был счастлив с другим, чем несчастлив с ним, например, но это не мешает Сакуре ему, Камилло, немного сочувствовать. В конце концов, у Сакуры почти девять лет был Хайе, а потом — недолго, но был Таку. А у Камилло почти не было первого. Второго он не хотел, конечно, но Сакура почему-то сильно сомневается в том, что Камилло нашел себе кого-нибудь. 

Они все очень неуютно молчат, пока Сакура не вздыхает. 

— К тому же сейчас у меня есть более серьезная проблема, чем адмирал Гори, — говорит он, и девчонки мгновенно оживляются. 

— “Вишневый сад”, да? — вскидывается Милана. — Я немного знаю Марику, такая забавная девочка. Жалко, что их настройщик погиб. Бедные дети, как они это пережили? Да еще и в прямом подключении. 

Этот вопрос Сакуру тоже очень занимает, но обсуждать его сейчас — значит довести себя самого до нервного срыва. Так что он переводит взгляд на Аннику, ее мнение важнее всего, настройщик все-таки. 

Анника зябко ежится и подвигается под бок к Розе. 

— Там… холодно, страшно и больно, — тихо говорит она. — А больше я почти ничего не чувствую. Корабль прячется за щитами, за всеми сразу и включенными на полную мощность, сканирование, даже глубокое, не дает приемлемой картинки. Страх и холод, черное и голубое на диаграммах — и все. Ощущениями фонит, а ничего более детального я сказать не могу. И еще — она совсем сошла с ума.

— Она? — переспрашивает на всякий случай Сакура, надеясь, что это просто оговорка. 

ИИ не должен иметь пола. Это первое, что вдалбливают в головы абсолютно всем эмпатам. Настройщикам, программистам, пилотам, испытателям оружия — всем, кто есть. ИИ пола иметь не должен. Никогда. Ни при каких условиях. И это же — ИИ, внезапно обретший пол — первый признак того, что настройщик поехал крышей надолго, если не навсегда. Такой ИИ сложнее — да что там, временами практически невозможно — привести в себя, его куда проще доломать окончательно, желательно сразу вместе со всем кораблем.

— Она. Это хорошо чувствовалось в начале, пока корабль полностью не окуклился после того, как до него попытался дозваться кто-то из КВР, — мелко кивает Анника, и он опускает голову, прикрыв глаза.

Все оказалось еще хуже, чем он предполагал, а значит, шансов почти никаких.


	5. Глава четвертая

_29.27.7497, крейсер Флота Изыскателей первого ранга “Аркада”, система звезды Галло, окрестности планеты Тамина_

 

“Вишневый сад” — очень красивый, особенно заключенный в кокон нежно-голубых щитов, искрящихся розовым. Сакура смотрит на него с верхней обзорной палубы, скрестив руки на груди, и ни о чем конкретном не думает.

Они вышли из прыжка почти три часа назад, очень близко к “Вишневому саду” и окружающим его крейсерам военного флота, и вот теперь подбираются немного ближе, на дистанцию прямого контакта. В космосе это почти сотня километров, но расстояние практически не ощущается. 

Сакура один: верхняя обзорная палуба, в отличие от нижней, доступна только командному составу, и ее можно экранировать от ИИ флагмана. Чтобы Сакура, если с ним что-нибудь случится, его не сломал. Хотя у девчонок получится защититься, в них Сакура уверен больше, чем в себе.

У него совсем мало времени — четыре дня несчастных, а он даже не начал еще работать, но торопиться и нервничать — это очень плохая идея, так что Сакура ждет и любуется космосом.

Он никогда не видел вне виртуальности, как происходит прыжок, а это, оказывается, захватывающе и немного пугает. Две минуты от одних звезд к другим, смазанная светящаяся полоса за обзорным экраном, едва уловимые изменения на борту — Сакура никогда не переживал ничего подобного в реальности и теперь просто пользуется моментом.

Да и посмотреть со стороны, как выглядит то, чем он занимался полжизни, — это бодрит. Последнее Сакуре нужно точно, иначе он рехнется в тишине и неизвестности. 

Между “Вишневым садом” и планетой темнеет громадина орбитальной станции, но корабль отклоняется от нее на четверть градуса влево, а этого вполне хватит, чтобы ее не задеть и рухнуть на планету. На самый населенный континент, если верить расчетам.

Плохо. 

Вокруг “Вишневого сада” висит десяток крейсеров, и четыре на подходе. У них приказ стрелять за пятьдесят минут до входа в гравитационное поле планеты. Этого мало, но так у Сакуры больше времени.

Плохо.

И это риск, на который Камилло готов пойти, вопрос в том почему. Из-за Хайе? Из-за того, что ему грозит трибунал, если погибнет связка? Какая-то другая причина, которой Сакура не знает и не видит?

Можно спросить, но такой вопрос кажется неуместным, да и есть еще другой, который сейчас намного важнее, — и вот его Сакура точно задаст, когда Камилло появится на палубе. Нужно только немного подождать, а пока никого нет, понаблюдать за “Вишневым садом”. Очки непривычно давят на переносицу, и Сакуру все время тянет их снять, но он сдерживается, потому что иначе не увидит вообще ничего.

Полупрозрачные строчки с данными, кстати, тоже мешают . Удивительно, насколько он отвык от простой и знакомой работы. За какие-то несчастные три года, а когда-то казалось, что ничего подобного не может случиться. 

И да, “Вишневый сад” — красивый. Сплошная белизна на цветовых диаграммах, с редкими, почти незаметными точками серого и бледно-голубого. Корабль транслирует всем наблюдателям глубокое равнодушие, но в действительности жутко боится, иначе этих точек не было бы. 

Плохо.

По белому бежит волнами густая рябь. Щиты постоянно перенастраиваются, то подтягиваясь поближе к обшивке, то отдаляясь — зачем? 

А еще “Вишневый сад” очень медленно вращается вокруг своей оси, почти незаметно невооруженным глазом, но отлично видно в очках, из потока данных. Для чего он это делает, непонятно абсолютно, таким образом не работает ни одна из стандартных схем защиты, но что-то же его поведение должно значить. Понять что — и добраться до него станет легче, но Сакура все никак не найдет приемлемое объяснение.

“Аркада” наконец-то выходит на нужную позицию и теперь вращается вокруг “Вишневого сада”. Так проще всего оставаться на нужной дистанции.

— Талл Ито, через десять минут к вам придут, — сообщает по интеркому незнакомый голос, Сакура кивает, хотя его никто не видит, и делает шаг назад, опускаясь в кресло.

Обычное рабочее кресло, только не подключенное к системам “Аркады”. Максимум, что может ее ИИ, — это не дать Сакуре случайно умереть, а пустить его к себе не выйдет. Точнее, у Сакуры не выйдет к нему пробиться. Он и не собирался, в общем-то, ему нужно на “Вишневый сад”.

Он думает об одном и том же — и ни о чем на самом деле, потому что не хватает никаких сил ждать. Но он подождет. Еще восемь минут.

***

Стена под кулаками не двигается, не шевелится, вообще никак не реагирует на то, что Таку пытается ее проломить. Стене плевать, словно она не тонкая виртуальная перегородка, а монолитная металлическая. Или корабельная обшивка. Таку колотится в нее всем телом, рычит от слепого, багрового бешенства, плещется в собственной огромной, как космос, ярости, волнами отражающейся от пола и потолка.

ИИ на все это тоже плевать.

Таку чувствует собственное тело, припадочно бьющееся в кресле, насколько позволяют фиксаторы, кнопку экстренного отключения в сантиметре от пальцев — и никак не может до нее дотянуться.

И успокоиться не получается, а надо.

Он обязан успокоиться, взять себя в руки, иначе он доломает все, что можно доломать. Знать бы еще что: за стенами глухой туман, в котором множатся незнакомые звуки и ни черта не видно. 

Где-то далеко очень деликатно и тихо плачет сирена, Таку слышит ее через злость и сквозь защитные экраны кресла и просит неизвестно кого: “Пожалуйста. Пусть это закончится”. Никто ему не отвечает.

Экипаж то ли мертв, то ли не понимает, в чем дело, но к креслам никто не подходит, связка в виртуальности уже пять дней или около того — и все эти пять дней в рабочем кресле разлагается тело Банни. 

Наверное, весь экипаж тоже мертв, а остатки связки находятся сейчас на корабле, полном трупов, неизвестно где. И капитана больше нет, и суперкарго, и врачей, даже Нанника, на которой Таку учился заплетать косы, тоже мертва. Почему-то это страшнее всего.

В ярость вплетается жуткий нечеловеческий вой, черно-синий и красный, плещется вокруг щиколоток, и Таку не сразу понимает, что это воет он сам. Измученный перманентным подключением мозг отказывается нормально воспринимать происходящее. Нужно поспать, да только спать в виртуальности невозможно. 

Его вдруг ведет, как пьяного, влево и вперед, к прозрачному телу Банни, лежащему на полу, и Таку послушно опускается на спину. ИИ вколол ему успокоительное, вот что случилось. Как до этого Марике, сорвавшейся первой, и Джеймсу, без паузы отправившемуся за ней.

Они сперва так же бесились, а теперь три дня валяются то ли в обмороке, то ли еще в чем-то. Но они живы — это единственное, в чем Таку сейчас вообще уверен. 

Тело Банни тает с каждым часом все сильнее. Сначала оно было вполне осязаемым. Потом оно начало становиться прозрачным, истончаться, и вот сейчас его уже почти не видно. Таку старательно смотрит, а Банни смотрит на него в ответ. Удивленно, как будто он так и не понял, что умер.

На самом деле этого не понял ИИ, тело Банни здесь просто проекция. Воспоминание, застывшее в вокселях и строчках машинного кода, бессмысленное и бесполезное. 

Без него было бы проще: без него можно было бы верить, что Банни жив, а глухая и бесконечная пустота на его месте — это всего лишь глюки ИИ. А так сразу понятно, что… 

Мысли становятся тяжелыми и путаются, цепляются друг за друга, зато ярости больше нет и получается нормально дышать.

Дышать не нужно, они же здесь все неживые. Они картинки, тоже бессмысленные. 

Туман просачивается сквозь стены их клетки, медленно заползает внутрь и гладит Таку по щекам, ласково и нежно-нежно, как будто пытается успокоить. Еще бы поцеловал. 

Марика неподвижно лежит слева от Банни, рядом с ней Джеймс. 

Таку смотрит на них, а потом снова в лицо Банни. В то, что осталось от его лица. Тянется прикоснуться, но тело не слушается, а сознание тихо и медленно гаснет. Расползается по клубящейся в углах клетки тьме, расцветает тонкими линиями непонятно какого цвета. Таку пытается удержаться и не дать себе упасть. Нельзя, вдруг он отключится, а ИИ в этот момент станет нормальным, но не получается.

Теплые волны тяжелые, как руки Сакуры, и им невозможно сопротивляться, невозможно не закрыть глаза и не позволить себе отдохнуть. Немного — он очнется сразу же, как только сможет, как только случится хоть что-нибудь. 

Во всяком случае, именно это Таку себе и обещает. Но, прежде чем окончательно отрубиться, он все-таки дотягивается до прозрачных пальцев Банни и сжимает их в своей ладони.

Так проще.

И так нестрашно.

***

Первым появляется Камилло, хмурый и откровенно злой. Сакура здоровается, получает вместо ответа сухой короткий кивок и усмехается. Интересно, что у Камилло случилось? Спрашивает Сакура, впрочем, совсем не это:

— Есть еще что-нибудь, что мне нужно знать о “Вишневом саде”, Камилло? Например, почему ты отдал приказ привести чужого настройщика в сознание на борту корабля, готовящегося к прыжку? 

Камилло дергается, как от пощечины, и мгновенно приходит в дикое бешенство.

— Ты же не считаешь, что я настолько идиот? — разворачивается он к Сакуре. И получает в ответ: 

— Считаю. Потому что вон там — “Вишневый сад”, на котором этот приказ выполнили. 

Они молча смотрят друг на друга, Сакура спокойно, Камилло раздувая ноздри и хмурясь, пока на палубе не появляется врач.

Человек, а не калианец — те работают только с членами экипажа своих кораблей.

— Коммандер, доброе утро, — весело здоровается он, явно намеренно не замечая царящее вокруг напряжение. — Ну что, вы готовы снова слышать и видеть?

Его “ну” напоминает о Таку, и Сакура невольно улыбается, кивнув: 

— Давно готов, док. 

— Ну и отлично. Садитесь поудобнее, сейчас будет немного больно, а потом я посижу с вами, прослежу, чтобы ничего не случилось. Нет, лучше ложитесь, я вас, если что, не удержу.

Камилло снова отворачивается к “Вишневому саду”, так ничего и не сказав, Сакура послушно укладывается в кресло и прикрывает глаза. 

Он изначально предполагал, что в истории с настройщиком все не так просто, как кажется, потом что идиотом Камилло не был никогда. Не в работе, так точно, и он обязан был знать, что его приказ имел все шансы окончиться для корабля катастрофой. Значит, здесь замешаны люди, ничего не соображающие в работе флота. Какой-нибудь магнат или гражданский высокого чина — в общем, человек, который даже близко не представляет себе, что настройщик может сотворить с искусственным интеллектом. И не факт, что его получится как-нибудь привлечь к ответственности, особенно если Сакура справится с задачей. Впрочем, черт с ним, если он справится, то плевать на все.

Врач, имени которого Сакура не знает, что-то тихо напевает себе под нос, бодро щелкая какими-то металлическими инструментами. Больно хватает Сакуру за подбородок, поворачивая его голову на бок, наклоняется, чуть ли не утыкаясь носом в ухо, и хмыкает:

— Какое красивое раздражение. Как вы себе кожу не расчесали до кости, м? 

— Я отлично умею держать себя в руках. Но иногда хотелось.

Врач смеется, трогая блокатор и кожу за ним кончиками абсолютно ледяных пальцев, и кивает, мазнув волосами по щеке. Флиртует, что ли? Сакура приоткрывает левый глаз и закрывает его снова. Даже если и да, то какая разница? До Таку сотня километров и несколько дней работы, нужно просто привести ИИ “Вишневого сада” в порядок. И все. 

Что-то пронзительно взвизгивает и тут же замолкает, холодные пальцы осторожно убирают в сторону волосы и дужку очков и загибают ухо, чужое дыхание касается кожи — и вдруг в одно мгновение мир снова становится правильным.

Именно правильным, объемным, полным эмоций, голосов и ощущений. Они текут в пустую голову сплошным потоком: Камилло злится, но больше в отчаянии, врач и в самом деле флиртовал, десантник в дверях, незамеченный до этого момента, немного опасается, что придется драться, а с эмпатом он хрен справится.

Сакура прячет лицо в ладонях и со всхлипом выдыхает, когда за глазами вспыхивает короткая, острая боль, почти тут же исчезнувшая. 

Садится рывком, когда перестает кружиться голова, и хищно, зло улыбается. 

Вот теперь все как нужно, он на своем месте, там, где должен быть. Он снова нормально живет, а не существует. Он снова может слышать — и это делает жизнь намного легче и понятнее. 

Палубой ниже него девчонки осторожно проверяют корабль и очень волнуются, как там Сакура. Он мягко тянется к ним, сообщая, что все хорошо, и чуть не падает, сметенный волной чужой огромной радости.

Анника хочет потом прийти, вдруг ей удастся помочь. Остальные трое тоже, но они не знают как. Помочь, а не прийти. 

— Коммандер, вы в порядке? — интересуется врач, наклонившись почти к самому лицу Сакуры, как будто напрашивается на поцелуй.

— В полном.

Сакура отодвигает его и встает, не обращая внимания на шарахнувшегося в сторону Камилло. Наверное, у него что-то не то с выражением лица. Может быть, улыбка, которая Сакуре кажется хищной, на самом деле выглядит какой-нибудь бешеной — плевать на все, он имеет на это право.

С непривычки — отвык за три года совсем — его немного ведет от потока входящих данных, а блоки все никак не встают на место. Поднимаются и снова падают, противно щелкая. Сакура трясет головой, обнаруживает себя у стекла — это не стекло, конечно, а очень толстый и прочный пластик, но все равно все называют его стеклом — и упирается в него лбом. Оно всегда прохладное, стоять так привычно — и это помогает. 

Чужие чувства постепенно отдаляются и затихают, удерживаемые блоками. Становятся отдаленным мерным бормотанием, еле слышным и почти незаметным. Раньше Сакура умел полностью его игнорировать, а сейчас не получается, но со временем это вернется. 

Он осторожно делает глубокий вдох, потому что даже воздух на вкус сладкий и немного пахнет клубникой и корицей. Навеянное, скорее всего, но какая разница? 

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — говорит Сакура, чтобы отвлечься окончательно. Его тянет посмотреть, что там с “Вишневым садом”, но нельзя. 

В его работе самое фатальное — это паника, особенно в нестандартной ситуации. И Банни тому явный пример, так что Сакура не смотрит на корабль Таку, зато слушает “Аркаду”.

Она интересная, совсем не такая, как “Кимар” или как другие корабли его детей. Она больше, и вооружения на ней — как на военном крейсере. И щиты — Сакура прислушивается — мощные. Хотя что здесь удивительного, флагман все-таки. 

И рейсы у него не такие, как у обычных изыскателей. Флагман флота изучает планеты в опасных зонах, там, где рядовым судам не стоит находиться. На флагманах самый опытный экипаж, и у него самые сложные задания. 

Им когда-то тоже обещали перевод на флагман. Еще пару лет, сказал перед последним рейсом талл Сомэро, их куратор. Из рейса вернулся один Сакура — и думать об этом до сих пор больно, хоть и не так сильно, как в первые годы.

Интересно, а сейчас… Если — когда — он приведет ИИ “Вишневого сада” в сознание, появится ли у него шанс остаться в связке и когда-нибудь?..

Вот об этом думать точно не стоит. Плохая примета, а все флотские, как известно, очень суеверны.

Сакура хмыкает себе под нос и поворачивается к все так же таращащемуся в космос Камилло. Флотские, ну надо же. 

— Я все еще жду.

Они одни: врач ушел, считав данные с мобильного диагноста, и забрал с собой десантника, так что разговору ничего не мешает.

— Я… — Камилло тяжело вздыхает и вдруг зажмуривается, как маленький. — Если бы я мог не отдавать тот приказ, я бы так и сделал. На “Минессоне” находится сын топливного монополиста, талла Виртанена. Парню девятнадцать, он всю жизнь мечтал о космосе и напросился на практику. На один рейс, а потом хотел поступать в военную академию. “Минессона” перестала выходить на связь полтора месяца назад. Поставила точки для прыжка и ушла вглубь системы, что-то они там нашли, только сами не понимали что. Так и доложили: что-то есть, мы посмотрим. 

Он облизывает губы и снова вздыхает. 

— Тревогу забили через неделю после последнего отчета, то есть через три дня после предполагаемого возвращения к точке прыжка. Туда отправился “Бустер”, флагман, ты должен помнить, его связка в один год с вами выпустилась, а следом за ним корабли спасателей и военные. Они прочесали всю систему — и ничего не нашли. И в соседних. Точки есть, а “Минессона” сгинула, как будто ее не было никогда. Корабли до сих пор там, кстати, ищут. 

Камилло замолкает, от него тянет злостью пополам с сочувствием, причем злится он явно на себя. Сакура пожимает плечами. Корабль жалко, конечно, но ситуация… довольно обыденная. В неисследованном космосе регулярно кто-нибудь пропадает, а эмпаты быстро учатся не зацикливаться на каждом умершем. И всегда знают, что из следующего рейса могут не вернуться уже они сами. 

— Настройщика обнаружили возле промежуточной точки, в необитаемом космосе. В ста сорока парсеках от того места, где в последний раз выходила на связь “Минессона”. И к тому моменту, когда о нем доложили, талл Виртанен окончательно поседел и был готов на все, лишь бы его ребенок нашелся. Единственный сын, жена умерла. Не знаю, насколько ты можешь представить себе его чувства, но…

— Я могу. 

Впрочем, талла Виртанена это все совсем не оправдывает, но вслух Сакура этого не говорит. 

— Значит, ты понимаешь, в чем дело. Приказ привести их настройщика в сознание отдал лично адмирал военного флота, на которого талл Виртанен имел влияние. Но провели распоряжение через меня, точнее, через мое начальство, хотя все понимали, чем это может закончится. Я тянул, сколько мог, но мне пришлось… 

Он зажмуривается сильнее и отворачивается, демонстрируя Сакуре седой затылок. Сакура снова пожимает плечами — все сказанное адмирала военного флота и тем более адмирала флота изыскателей все еще не оправдывает. Совсем не оправдывает. И поставщика тоже нет — хотя его можно понять. 

Интересно, грозит ли им трибунал, если Сакура все же не справится?

Зато это все объясняет. То, что с него сняли обвинения — до того, как он вообще попал к “Вишневому саду”, например.

— “Вишневый сад” ждали в точке выхода из прыжка, возле Эстра. Целая бригада психиатров, медиков и спасателей. Чтобы забрать настройщика и вытрясти из него, где корабль, жив ли он и что с ним случилось. Чем все закончилось, ты видишь. Но пока… Пока есть надежда, что “Минессона” жива.

— А значит, меня можно вытащить из тюрьмы и отправить на самоубийственное задание, — кивает Сакура. — Чтобы спасти чужого ребенка. Ну что же, я польщен, такая честь. 

Вот теперь Камилло поворачивается к нему и смотрит с такой ненавистью, что впору отшатнуться. Сакура равнодушно глядит в ответ, потому что знает, что прав. 

— Чтобы спасти связку, а с ней твою личную игрушку, — выплевывает Камилло. — Дело совсем не в Эджее, если ты вдруг этого не понимаешь. 

Да, конечно. Само собой. 

Кстати, интересно, что Камилло называет этого мальчика по имени. 

— Я все понимаю, не переживай. Дело в том, что связка слишком молодая и не отработала даже половины потраченных на нее денег. Ну и есть я, которым можно пожертвовать. Если бы не это, “Вишневый сад” расстреляли бы еще пару дней назад, наплевав на талла Виртанена и его сына.

Об этом всем не принято говорить вслух. В конце концов, в жизни эмпатов куда больше положительных сторон, чем отрицательных. Многих детей находили на бедных планетах, лечили, выхаживали, давали им и их семьям шанс не на существование, а на нормальную, сытую жизнь. Но это не отменяет того, что эмпаты по сути очень дорогие инструменты, которые принято спасать любой ценой — и которыми одновременно можно пожертвовать, прикрывая собственную задницу. Вот такое вот забавное противоречие.

Они вещи — не люди, хотя и на людей-контрактников высшим чинам чаще всего плевать.

— Не обвиняй меня в том, в чем я не виноват, — шипит Камилло ему в лицо. Вот только он чувствует себя виноватым, а агрессия — просто попытка от этого защититься. Не выйдет, это Сакура превосходно знает по себе. 

— Я тебя ни в чем не обвиняю. Я всего лишь перечисляю факты, а ты ни разу не сказал, что я не прав. 

Камилло сжимает кулаки и выглядит так, словно сейчас замахнется и ударит. Наверное, ему больше двадцати лет хотелось набить Сакуре морду, да все не удавалось. И сейчас не удастся — впрочем, он и не пробует, сникает, сдувается весь и становится меньше на вид. 

— То, что ты прав, не делает ситуацию проще. Адмирал, через которого отдали приказ, хотел, чтобы к моменту выхода из прыжка с настройщиком сразу можно было общаться. 

— А он пришел в себя, выдрал из порта блокатор и сломал все, до чего смог дотянуться.

Камилло молчит, ну что тут скажешь.

— Как ты считаешь, экипаж “Минессоны” еще жив? — спрашивает Камилло после долгой паузы.

Сакура косится на него, выгнув бровь. Что-то тут явно нечисто, и, кажется, он даже догадывается что. 

— Понятия не имею, но, думаю, что смогу узнать это после контакта с “Вишневым садом”. Пожалуй, да, иначе настройщик не напугал бы так ИИ "Вишневого сада". Когда погибает связка, это больно, а не страшно. Одиноко, а не холодно — а никаких подобных чувств “Вишневый сад” не передавал и сейчас не выказывает. Но нужно посмотреть поближе, возможно, он просто умело их скрывает.

Он прислушивается к себе и понимает, что, скорее всего, прав. О “Минессоне” Сакура все это время не думал, но не заметить обрывки информации о настройщике не мог физически. И в них не было боли и одиночества. Черное и голубое, вместо — и они точно не принадлежали Банни. От Банни там почти ничего не осталось, особенно в последнем отчете. Легкое удивление и гнев, и все. Светлые, очень бледные следы. 

От остальных тоже ничего — и давно уже, два дня почти тишина. Но они живы, это Сакура чувствует так же явно, как самого себя. Они в обмороке или в искусственной коме, не в сознании в любом случае, но живы. Этого пока что довольно.

У него осталось пять дней, даже немного меньше, потому что у крейсеров приказ стрелять, а значит, нужно наконец-то взяться за работу. Тем более что ответы он получил, да еще и те, которые ждал. И успокоился достаточно, и снова привык к эмпатии. Все же с ней он жил дольше, чем без нее, так что на восстановление навыков ушло меньше часа. Начальных, по крайней мере.

Сакура переводит взгляд с Камилло на “Вишневый сад”, от которого до сих пор старательно отгораживался, и очень осторожно тянется вперед. Немного приоткрывается, совсем чуть-чуть, для первого раза достаточно.

Ничего не происходит. От корабля тянет немым равнодушием, снежно-белым и искристым. Сакура фыркает, Камилло рядом начинает дышать реже и тихонько отходит в сторону. Зачем — помешать он все равно не сможет. 

“Эй, — тихо зовет Сакура. — Привет”.

Он всегда так здоровался с кораблями. С “Кимаром”, потом с теми, которые прилетали за учениками, теперь вот с “Вишневым садом”. Не потому что считал их живыми или чувствующими, а потому что так казалось веселее. Корабли всегда отзывались, отозвался и этот.

Сначала — еще одна волна равнодушия, а потом что-то случается — и белое в стеклах забытых очков сменяется багровым.

Сакуру захлестывает с головой чужой дикий ужас, огромный, как красный гигант, бесконечный, и высокий визг, чуть ли не на границе ультразвука. 

Это все колотится в виски, и нужно поставить блок, но не получается. Сакура хватается за горло и невольно отступает на шаг назад, зажмуривается, но корабль его не отпускает. Визжит прицельно в его сторону, пытается пугать и… зовет на помощь. 

Не корабль, связка. Где-то внутри Таку очень хочет жить, и его желания хватает, чтобы докричаться до Сакуры через все щиты. 

Сакура дергает головой, кажется, всхлипывает и все же выдирается из лап чужого ужаса. С помощью физической боли, прошившей колени и сжатые кулаки. В голове наступает оглушительная тишина, слишком ошеломляющая после такого количества эмоций. Сакура ошалело моргает, пытаясь понять, почему пол так близко и такой красный, а потом проваливается в блаженную густую темноту.


	6. Глава пятая

_30.07.7497, крейсер Флота Изыскателей первого ранга “Аркада”, система звезды Галло, окрестности планеты Тамина_

 

Ему холодно, очень холодно и страшно. Таку садится, сжимается, обнимая себя за колени, и тихо стонет. Здесь, где бы он ни был, ужасно, но встать и уйти он не может. 

Кто-то запер его в клетку, довольно большую, но из нее все равно никуда не деться. Таку пробовал, сразу же, как оказался здесь, но в ячейки сетки не удалось просунуть даже пальцы. Они, ячейки, странным образом уменьшались, стоило Таку подойти к ним поближе.

Никакого замка или двери в стенах нет, и складывается впечатление, что клетку собрали прямо вокруг Таку, но он не понимает, как такое возможно. 

Здесь жутко холодно. Он дышит на руки, но от этого только хуже. Собственное дыхание не согревает, наоборот, замораживает даже больше, как будто Таку уже умер, но почему-то все еще дышит.

Он жив, он точно это знает. Умер Банни, но Банни здесь нет.

Если не шевелиться, то можно представить, что все в порядке. И, если закрыть глаза, тоже, но делать это Таку боится. Вдруг, пока он не смотрит, все же что-нибудь случится, а он не заметит? Хоть что-нибудь, пожалуйста, ему здесь так тяжело.

Таку понятия не имеет, как долго он тут находится и как давно зовет на помощь. Ничего не происходит и никто не приходит. Ни Джеймс с Марикой, ни Сакура. Хотя о чем это он, какой, черт возьми, Сакура?

Ругательство оставляет во рту привкус горечи, и Таку сглатывает густую слюну. О чем он вообще думает и, главное, зачем он об этом думает? Он ведь даже не знает, где он. И как сюда попал. 

Банни умер — в этом он уверен, но больше в голове ничего нет, кроме темной пустоты. 

Банни… Может, Таку тоже труп? Может, если позвать Банни, то он вернется? Мысль кажется абсурдной, но его же все равно никто не услышит, и он пробует.

Запекшиеся губы сначала не размыкаются, но Таку справляется. У него не выходит издать ни звука, но если долго пытаться, должно получиться.

Получается попытки с пятнадцатой, и свой голос он не узнает, зато чужое имя звучит неожиданно четко.

— Банни. — Это не просьба и не вопрос, не зов, просто имя, сказанное вслух, но Банни приходит. 

Появляется из ниоткуда по ту сторону стены и очень внимательно смотрит на Таку. И молчит. Это логично, потому что он совершенно точно не живой. У него свернута на бок нижняя челюсть, нет ушей, оба глаза свисают на щеки, а от них в глазницы тянутся испачканные красным провода. Из уголков его рта стекает на пол красная слюна. Его левое бедро вывихнуто и вихляет при каждом движении, а в раскрытой груди неровно бьется механическое сердце. Легкие облиты чем-то липким на вид, сломаны ребра, и выпавшие из живота внутренности со скрежетом тянутся по полу.

Таку зажимает ладонями рот, чтобы не заорать. И он убежал бы, но с места сдвинуться не получается.

Банни смотрит на него — это почему-то понятно, хотя его зрачки направлены вниз. И Банни считает, что Таку виноват, никаких слов не нужно, чтобы это понять. 

Он силится что-то сказать: его губы шевелятся, и нижняя нервно дергается вверх-вниз, но не издает ни звука. Звуков вообще больше нет, а ведь раньше в стороне что-то ритмично бряцало, словно металлом о металл.

“Банни”, — пробует Таку мысленно, но ничего не выходит. Банни его не слышит, зато видит.

Смотрит прямо в глаза, и в его взгляде упрек. Ты виноват, читает в них Таку. Это все из-за тебя. Это все ты, ты его нашел, ты доложил, и теперь ты не видишь проблему под собственным носом. Это ты, ты, ты.

Его голос заполняет все помещение, освещенное далекими потолочными лампами, бьется о стены и пол, колотится в висках, пока Таку не начинает тоненько выть.

Он не понимает, чего Банни от него хочет, и мечтает, чтобы тот убрался. Прямо сейчас. 

— Конечно, ты не понимаешь. Ты же идиот, — очень насмешливо говорит кто-то. Не Банни, и Таку открывает глаза. — И всегда был идиотом. Даже если тебе сказать прямым текстом, до тебя все равно не дойдет. Как с Сакурой тогда не доходило, потому что ты не видишь того, чего не хочешь видеть. Позорище. 

Хайе прав, само собой, но Таку возражает просто из принципа: 

— Я не идиот, и я понимаю все, что нужно. 

— Ну да, разумеется. — Хайе выразительно морщится и садится на пол, прямо напротив Таку. — Ничего ты не понимаешь. Понимал бы — не сидел бы здесь и не звал бы на помощь, а делал бы хоть что-нибудь. 

— Ну так расскажи мне, что я должен понимать. 

Таку пытается подсчитать, сколько раз за короткий диалог они употребили глагол “понимать”, и сбивается на третьем. 

— Зачем бы мне это делать? Ты бессмысленное и бесполезное существо, не умеющее элементарных вещей. Ты сидишь и ждешь, пока тебя не прибегут спасать, и не понимаешь, что спасать тебя уже поздно. Никто не придет, Таку. Никому ты не нужен, разве что Банни — так вот он, наслаждайся.

Хайе хохочет в полный голос, а взявшийся непонятно откуда Банни подползает к Таку, теряя по дороге части тела. На полу за ним остаются левый глаз и пальцы правой руки, на выпавшие из живота кишки налипает мусор, а Таку воет, забившись в угол. И мечтает об одном: забыть это все. И себя забыть тоже.

***

ИИ и в самом деле она, Анника ничуть не ошиблась. Сакуру это нечеловечески злит, потому что нельзя делать с кораблем то, что сделал настройщик “Минессоны”. Зовут его Сантьяго Анджело, красиво-то как, хоть рыдай от восхищения, но по имени Сакура не называет его даже мысленно. Не заслужил. Потому что человек, позволивший себе слить свои переживания на беззащитный — и спасший его! — корабль, не заслуживает вообще ничего.

Их же всех этому учили, гораздо дольше, чем настраивать ИИ, их учили никогда и ни при каких условиях на давать волю собственным чувствам. Сакура и в самое страшное время не позволял себе мыслей о том, что забрать кого-нибудь с собой в могилу или кому-нибудь навредить. Себя убить хотел — да. Но эмоции свои держал при себе, а блокатор — в порту. Хотя все шансы у него были: на транспортных кораблях, на Инане, на Бонноко.

И лечение здесь никакой роли не играет: лечить его начали после того, как стало совсем плохо.

А этот… эта скотина поделилась с ИИ тем, как ему страшно. Если — когда — Сакура попадет на “Вишневый сад” и приведет ИИ в порядок, то первым делом после завершения работы свернет шею чужому настройщику. Плевать на всех адмиралов с поставщиками, он заслужил.

То, что ИИ теперь она, тоже результат его, настройщика, действий. На “Минессоне” женщин не было даже в контрактном экипаже — из-за фобии пилота. Что-то у него в детстве пошло не так и не туда, и весь женский пол он ненавидел… До сих пор ненавидит, а вот настройщику как раз не хватало женщины рядом, хоть какой-нибудь.

Понятно, что с такими проблемами своего пилота он мирился, да и терапию они проходили регулярно. Но в тот момент, когда настройщик очень нуждался в защите, все пошло наперекосяк, неудовлетворенные потребности вырвались наружу — и ИИ из бесполой программы стал _ею_. Это точно не работа Банни, не его почерк. Да и вообще, единственное, что на борту “Вишневого сада” сейчас от него, это последний приказ: защищать связку от всего.

Тоже хреново, но Банни простительно. В конце концов, он отдал его за пару секунд до собственной смерти и в тот момент уже вряд ли хоть что-нибудь соображал.

Сакура, вздохнув, открывает глаза и садится в кресле, подтянув колено к груди. Он работает без перерыва уже часов семь, а толку пока никакого нет. В принципе, он и не ждал, что “Вишневый сад” с первых секунд сдастся, придет в себя и все станет хорошо, но полное отсутствие результата?.. 

Корабль упорно прячется, демонстрируя всему миру, как ему на все плевать, даже легкие вспышки страха исчезли, и никак не реагирует на попытки Сакуры до него доораться. 

Не действуют фразы-триггеры, не помогают уговоры — “Вишневому саду” нормально в его состоянии. И он не понимает, что с ним что-то не так, а ведь должен. Простейшие тесты на адекватность ИИ проводятся раз в сорок пять минут, вне зависимости от того, что корабль делает и где находится. Их невозможно отключить или не выполнять, как и провалить. При первом же подозрении на то, что что-то не в порядке, ИИ принудительно сбрасывается на заводские настройки, связка отключается от виртуальности, и корабль начинает на всех частотах звать на помощь. 

Однажды на “Кимаре” такое произошло, хорошо, что в обитаемом космосе, иначе ждали бы они долго. 

Так каким образом _она_ умудряется эти тесты обходить?

Пара идей у Сакуры есть, но проверить их сейчас невозможно, а вот записать стоит. И потом, если он выживет, показать КВР и программистам. 

В том, что он выживет Сакура, правда, очень сомневается. Ему нужно на борт, возможно, придется туда пробиваться силой, и никто не гарантирует, что “Вишневый сад” не пристрелит его по дороге. А если все же выйдет, то никто не гарантирует, что Сакуре удастся привести ИИ в себя.

Нет, ИИ всегда можно принудительно отключить, но как это скажется на связке, неизвестно. Плохо, скорее всего, и хорошо, если они просто умрут, — тогда он умрет с ними вместе. А если сойдут с ума? У Сакуры рехнуться не получится, даже если захочется, но как с этим жить? К тому же ему приказали — хорошо, вежливо попросили — связку именно спасти, значит, ни о каком принудительном отключении речи не идет.

Впрочем, он не думает о том, что будет, если. Почти не думает — не до того сейчас. 

Вместо этого он раз за разом, по кругу, проговаривает “Вишневому саду” одни и те же фразы, не обращая внимания на непрекращающийся визг. Вот его игнорировать просто, тем более что связаться с Таку через него все равно невозможно. Сакура пробовал. Сначала успокоить ИИ, потом разозлить, добиться хоть какой-нибудь реакции, кроме бесконечного крика, но Таку его не слышит. Зато понятно, что он все еще без сознания и, скорее всего, отчаянно галлюцинирует.

Объяснить, почему он так считает, Сакура не может, но его никто и не спрашивает. Следят через налепленные на виски датчики и через еще один, в порту, за его работой, записывают и не мешают.

Сакура закрывает глаза и снова ложится. Он и не замечал никогда, что рабочее кресло — настолько неудобная вещь. Или он просто отвык и теперь не может нормально устроиться? И все время что-нибудь чешется — то нос, то спина, — ужасно отвлекает.

Ну и ладно, у него всего-то шесть дней, и двенадцать часов уже прошли. Не сломается. Не успеет.

Да и работать с “Вишневый садом” удивительно легко. Корабль просто ни на что не реагирует, но хотя бы не огрызается и не пытается Сакуру повредить. Впрочем, и в первый контакт такая попытка была скорее случайностью, чем реальным стремлением сделать с Сакурой что-нибудь непоправимое. Попались свободные уши, сумевшие услышать — остальные, даже Анника, визг не воспринимают совсем. Вопрос в том, почему. 

Дело, скорее всего, в Таку, но ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть Сакура это пока не может. Чтобы выяснить детали, ему нужно попасть на корабль, и шансов… никаких. 

Он вздыхает, устраивает поудобнее затекшую ногу и тянется к кораблю. Представляет его себе в виде яйца и усмехается. В общем-то, он и есть яйцо, очень похоже, во всяком случае, а щиты — как скорлупа.

"Щит должен быть равноудален от каждого проектора, вне зависимости от его положения на обшивке", — вспоминаются слова инструктора. Ну что же, теперь Сакура уверен, что Джеймс своих учителей слушал внимательно и полученные знания успешно применил.

Прямо сейчас Сакуре работалось бы проще, если бы Джеймс был злостным прогульщиком. 

Итак, яйцо. В космосе огромное, в мыслях Сакуры тоже немаленькое, но намного меньше. Такое, чтобы уместилось в воображаемых ладонях полностью. Это нужно, чтобы его согреть, растопить щиты, которые Сакура представляет себе ледяной коркой.

Пока от этого толку ноль, но есть еще фразы-триггеры. У Сакуры это когда-то были сочетания цветов и чисел. Красное — отключить, двойка — вывод зондов на обшивку, например. И так далее.

У Банни тоже цвета, но вместо чисел животные, а дополнительные параметры — всякие поздравления и обращения, и это забавно. Первый раз при виде списка Сакура ошалело моргал и хрюкал, да и теперь с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться. 

— Доброе утро, золотая синичка, — обращается он к “Вишневому саду”, сообщая, что надо отключить третий внешний щит. 

Наверное, Банни так было легче, чем плеваться сухими бессмысленными фразами. Впрочем, Банни ни разу не пришлось их применять, всех его белочек, зайчиков и синичек. 

— Доброе утро, серебряная синичка. Доброе утро, медная синичка.

Звучит это совершенно по-идиотски, но делает жизнь Сакуры немножко легче.

***

Ему тепло. Уютно, хорошо и мягко. Он лежит на чем-то воздушном и абсолютно не хочет вставать, а вот глаза открыть можно.

Над ним… небо? Да, скорее всего, это небо, очень похоже, во всяком случае. Далекое и радостно-голубое, совершенно безоблачное. Когда-то он уже видел такое же, но не помнит где.

Он и себя-то не помнит. У него вроде было имя, но как оно звучит, он не знает. Что-то короткое. Неважно.

Он осторожно садится, пытаясь не помять свое ложе, оглядывается и обнаруживает, что он на облаке, а вокруг тоже небо. Бесконечно огромное. и ничего больше нет. 

Он, облако, небо — и все. Интересно, что это значит? Потянуться, с удовольствием заурчать, разминая застывшие за время сна мышцы, и оглядеться снова. 

Вон там, впереди, вроде что-то есть, то ли гора, то ли… корабль? Да, наверное, корабль. Похоже на корабль, только с ним что-то не так. Сакура всматривается в мутные очертания, чем-то неуловимо знакомые. Напрягает зрение изо всех сил, пытаясь определить, что не так, и вдруг понимает, что корабль лежит. В воздухе омерзительно пахнет горелым мясом. Трупы не только вокруг корабля — везде: в обугленных машинах, возле горящих развалин домов, на клумбах и фонарных столбах.

Он почему-то в центре этого, не на облаке, как раньше, и видит все детали, даже самые крошечные. Кусок регистрационного номера на словно погрызенной обшивке, перевернутые и выдернутые из креплений, залитые кровью кресла, свисающие с потолка провода, распахнутые глаза еще живой маленькой девочки, вплавленной в асфальт. Он кидается к ней, чтобы помочь, освободить, но она рассыпается пеплом от первого же прикосновения, испачкав его ладони жирным и красно-черным. 

Что происходит, он не понимает, и оглядывается снова. Смотрит на полыхающие дома и растрескавшуюся дорогу, вывернутые наизнанку машины и флаеры, на лопнувшие и осыпавшиеся осколками стекла, на кусок надписи “...ый са...” над дырой в обшивке — и вдруг понимает.

Осознает, словно кто-то ему сказал, и теперь вон отсюда, наружу, в сознание, хоть в какое-нибудь, вверх, вцепившись в чужие руки.

Открыть глаза и сесть.

— Таку, что с тобой? — испуганно спрашивает Марика, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Что такое? 

Надо бы объяснить, а он не в состоянии выдавить из себя ни звука, кроме невнятного хрипа, полного ужаса. Справа от него кто-то чем-то размеренно бренчит, слева быстро дышит Джеймс, и Таку заставляет себя произнести это вслух:

— Мы падаем на планету.

Марика шарахается в сторону, прикрывая рот ладонью, Джеймс тяжело оседает рядом, и оба таращатся на Таку, словно он не в себе.

— Что? — переспрашивают они одновременно. 

— Мы падаем на планету, — устало повторяет он. — И мы ничего не можем сделать.

***

Визг прекращается так внезапно, что Сакура пару секунд этого не осознает. Словно его выключили, щелкнув тумблером. В оглушительной тишине звук его слишком ровного дыхания кажется слишком громким. Сейчас вообще все слишком — Сакура просто устал. 

Пятнадцать часов совершенно бесплодной работы доведут кого угодно, и нужно бы отдохнуть, но Сакура запрещает себе двигаться с места. На перерыв у него просто нет времени, увы. 

Глаза слипаются и горят огнем, губы пересохли и потрескались, как будто Сакура не пил пару суток, но уйти сейчас нельзя. Еще хотя бы одна попытка, хотя от синичек его уже тошнит, и от прочих зайчиков тоже. 

Он открывает глаза, смотрит на далекий, светящийся белым корабль и закрывает их снова. Маленькая непослушная скотина. В прямом подключении Сакура хорошенько ее отлупит, получить бы его. 

На палубе зябко, и Сакура ежится. Он просто устал, но еще одна попытка, и...

Ему не дают даже толком сосредоточиться. 

Камилло врывается в приоткрытую дверь и злобно скалится.

— Адмирал на борту, мечтает с тобой пообщаться, — шипит он, брызгая слюной. 

Сакура склоняет голову к плечу и морщится. От движения в черепной коробке что-то распухает и звонко лопается. Он хмурится, пряча лицо в ладонях, и вздыхает:

— А это обязательно? Я работаю, и...

— Я говорил ему то же самое, но… 

— Мы слышали ваше мнение, адмирал, — холодно прерывает его чей-то голос. 

Сакура выглядывает между раздвинутых пальцев и снова вздыхает. Очаровательно, адмирал военного флота. Тот самый, с приказом.

— Почему вы до сих пор не на борту “Вишневого сада”? — интересуется адмирал еще более холодно и обливает Сакуру презрением.

За этим презрением явно чувствуется страх и желание все исправить, толку-то с них. 

— Он меня не пускает, — произносит Сакура медленно и ровно, словно объясняет что-то полному идиоту. Не встает, не отдает честь. Да он и не обязан, изыскатели военным не подчиняются. — Он защищается, а я не являюсь частью связки. И чтобы заставить его со мной работать, мне нужно больше времени, чем сутки, и процесс не ускоришь, как бы вам ни хотелось.

Последнее говорить, наверное, не стоило, но Сакуре плевать. Его не отзовут в любом случае, у них просто нет выбора, а гнев командования его не волнует. Особенно если учесть, что именно это командование виновато в том, что случилось. 

Да и военные… Военные, одним словом. 

— От чего он защищается? — спрашивает еще кто-то, но на него Сакура уже не оборачивается. 

— От того, чем его напугал чужой настройщик. Собственно, причина происходящего — это не страх ИИ и не страх лейтенанта О’Лири, а именно спасенного настройщика. Но чего конкретно он боится, я сказать не могу. 

— Почему?

— Потому что я слишком далеко. И пока не могу попасть на борт.

Черт возьми, какие идиотские вопросы. Дилетантские, словно эти люди ни разу в жизни не сталкивались с эмпатами и с корабельными ИИ, а ведь они большую часть жизни провели на кораблях. 

— Пока? 

— Пока. — Он кивает. — Но я работаю над тем, чтобы меня туда пустили. 

За его спиной завязывается невнятный разговор, к которому Сакура не прислушивается, обдумывая сказанное собой же.

Страх корабля — это чужой страх. Не настройщика даже, а кого-то третьего, вот в чем дело. Правда, знание это Сакуре ровным счетом ничего не дает. И мысль эта давно уже вертелась у него в голове, но он не обдумывал ее, не нужно было.

Разговор переходит в крик, шуршит ткань формы, что-то звякает и падает. Сакура подается вперед и внимательно смотрит на “Вишневый сад”, прокручивая в голове новую идею. 

Корабль боится, значит, нужно убрать хотя бы часть внешних угроз, вопрос только в том, послушаются ли его. Вряд ли, если судить по тому, как адмирал себя ведет, доведенный до грани. Сакура ни капли ему не сочувствует, наоборот, это злит. Чужая слепота и чужая самоуверенность, за которой прячется желание застрелиться. 

Ну да, и адмиралу достанется, если связка погибнет, никакие звания и связи не помогут.

— Какие-нибудь подвижки? — тихо спрашивает Камилло. 

Сакура качает головой. 

— Увы. Разве что он перестал звать на помощь. 

— Почему? 

— Я думаю, что Таку пришел в себя, но не уверен. 

Камилло кивает, стискивая зубы и сглатывая, — Сакура прослеживает, как судорожно дергается под кожей его кадык, и ловит себя на мысли, что Камилло ему жалко. Одна ошибка — а последствий на всю жизнь. Попробуй так специально сделать — не получится же.

Сакура… устал. Отвык от такой работы, да и ее безрезультатность сказывается на его самочувствии и настроении. Сложно работать, не получая никакого отклика, особенно от корабля, который обязан отзываться и слушаться. 

То, что Сакура ему чужой, не играет никакой роли. Настройщик “Вишневого сада” мертв, некому отменить приказ, запретить реагировать на фразы-триггеры, значит, корабль должен на них ответить, но он молчит.

И дело тут не в том, что в ИИ встроена защита от внешнего вмешательства, совсем нет. К триггерам прилагаются еще и адмиральские коды, записанные в ИИ, который после получения любого из них должен подчиняться тому, кто их послал. Это придумано как раз для таких вот ситуаций, но не срабатывает. 

Отключить щиты, отключить вооружение — синички, зайчики всех цветов радуги, раз за разом одно и то же, по кругу, не обращая внимания на окружающих. Сакура работает, хотя надо бы пойти поспать, он все равно не в состоянии сделать что-то нормально, но и остановиться не может.

— Почему? 

— Что “почему”? — уточняет он, не осознавая, кто его спрашивает. 

— Почему я должна отключить орудия и щиты? Они ведь хотят меня убить. 

Ее… Его, корабля, голос, больше похож на детский, чем на женский, но какая, к черту, разница. Сакура отмахивается от сунувшегося к нему медробота и железным усилием воли заставляет себя оставаться в сознании. 

— Они не хотят. 

Разговаривать — вот так разговаривать — с кораблями нельзя, потому что это означает признать в них личность и сознание, но сейчас плевать. 

Да и о чем речь? Кто такие эти “они”?

А “Вишневый сад”, немного подождав, уточняет:

— Не хотят? А чем ты можешь это доказать?


	7. Глава шестая

_30.27.7497 — 31.07.7497, крейсер Флота Изыскателей первого ранга “Аркада”, система звезды Галло, окрестности планеты Тамина_

 

— Не хотят? А чем ты можешь это доказать? — спрашивает корабль, и Сакура откровенно теряется. 

Ни разу за всю его жизнь корабли не требовали каких-либо доказательств, и теперь он просто не знает, что ответить. И как объяснить, что доказывать он, в общем-то, никому ничего не должен. 

— Что тебя пугает? — интересуется он вместо ответа.

“Вишневый сад” задумывается так глубоко, что почти отключается. Держаться больше не за что, и Сакура понимает, что еще немного — и он уснет. Или упадет в обморок, напугав и без того напуганный ИИ. 

Он вытягивает руку и ловит кого-то за запястье, сжимает изо всех сил, привлекает внимание и шепчет, едва шевеля губами:

— Тонизатор, жидкий. Еду. Быстрее.

Собственный голос кажется чуть различимым, Сакура совсем не уверен, что его поняли, но через полминуты в свободную ладонь тыкается холодный стакан.

— Помочь? — вроде бы это Камилло.

Отвечать словами не обязательно, можно просто выпить горькое и ледяное, комом вставшее в желудке. И следующее, склизкое и приторно-сладкое, — стандартный жидкий паек. Такой же поступает в желудки связки через специальные трубки.

В третьем стакане вода, но она не делает ситуацию приятнее. На зубах оседает мерзкая искусственная сладость, ощутимым налетом, который хочется счистить, но сейчас не до этого. 

Зато спать больше не хочется, да и есть тоже. 

— Ты еще здесь? — неуверенно зовет “Вишневый сад”. — Я не знаю, как тебе ответить. Они… вокруг, чужие, не такие. И они опять будут убивать. Я должна… защитить всех, я должна, должна, долж…

— Тебе не обязательно защищать всех в одиночку, — перебивает его Сакура. — Я могу помочь. Они — это корабли вокруг тебя?

— Корабли? — удивляется “Вишневый сад”. — Нет, другие. Они уже приходили. Они опасны. 

— Здесь есть только корабли. Оглядись повнимательнее — и ты увидишь. Давай посмотрим вместе. 

Корабль не отвечает, но послушно — хоть в чем-то он послушен — оглядывается. Включает внешние сенсоры, выводит их в режим полного сканирования окружающего космоса, собирает за раз почти терабайт данных и тут же делится ими с Сакурой.

Мозг вскипает мгновенно, и, чтобы не захлебнуться в информации, приходится выставить целую пачку блоков, но он каким-то образом справляется. 

— Видишь. Это не корабли. Это чужаки. Похожие, но не такие, как я. 

— Ты тоже корабль, — очень осторожно говорит Сакура. — Просто другой. Они военные, ты — изыскатель. Поэтому вы отличаетесь. И они не хотят тебя убить. Они тебя боятся.

“Вишневый сад” замолкает так ошарашенно, что можно почти поверить в то, что он живой. Но нет, не живой, он всего лишь искусственный интеллект, тонны металла и пластика, километры проводов и что там еще в нем есть, сейчас неважно, что именно. 

— Отзовите военных. Из зоны досягаемости сканеров как минимум. — Интересно, его послушают? — И пусть кто-нибудь, изыскатель, снимет заглушки, открывшись для скана.

Наверное, все же не послушает. До этого же не слушали, но идея, пришедшая в голову, стоит того, чтобы хотя бы попробовать.

Вокруг Сакуры все приходит в движение, будто окружающих разом охватила паника. Кто-то говорит, что-то падает — почему рядом все время что-то падает? — а потом военные корабли смещаются в разные стороны. В слепую зону. А “Аркада”, медленно наклонившись чуть вперед, снимает все щиты. 

Все это занимает почти полтора часа времени, во всяком случае, Сакуре кажется, что прошло именно столько, но в частичном непрямом подключении все кажется более быстрым. Нарочито быстрым, как поставленный на ускоренную перемотку фильм. 

Неловкие резкие движения — смешно и странно. Он видит это не глазами, потому что они закрыты. И не сенсорами корабля, потому что к ним не доступа. Скорее, он это чувствует, представляет, как это должно выглядеть, и как-то так воспринимает. Слышит еще.

— Я корабль? — вдруг спрашивает “Вишневый сад”. — Точно? 

Сакура вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Ты корабль, — спокойно отвечает он. — У тебя есть двигатели, щиты. Экипаж. Посмотри на себя и на остальных. Заметишь сходство.

— Экипаж? 

Их разговор становится все более бредовым, хотя уже одно то, что они вообще разговаривают, — бред. 

— Экипаж. Механики, капитан, программисты, связка.

— Защищать.

Вот это уже лучше. 

— Когда?

— Всегда.

— Как?

— Всеми силами. От них самих. 

О нет, это плохо. Но хотя бы похоже на нормальный диалог настройщика с ИИ. Отдаленно похоже. 

— Отключи их. 

Корабль замолкает, словно выключили его самого, а потом ощутимо вызверяется.

— Нельзя! 

— Так они будут в большей безопасности.

— Нельзя!

Черт бы его побрал.

— Нужно.

— Нельзя!

Корабль бесится чуть ли не до дрожи, и Сакура отступает. 

— Хорошо, значит, нельзя. Но ты все равно корабль. Сравни себя и окружающих. Посмотри внутрь себя — и ты поймешь.

Это крайне нелогично, но какая разница. Главное, что “Вишневый сад” мгновенно забывает о споре и переключается на новое задание. Сканирует “Аркаду”, это почему-то щекотно. Задерживается “взглядом” на Сакуре — это неприятно. Считывает информацию и делает какие-то выводы.

— Ты устал, — говорит он. — Это плохо. Ты должен отдохнуть. Немедленно. 

Звучит как приказ, и ни разу в жизни Сакуре не приказывали корабли. Но не признать, что он прав, невозможно. 

— Хорошо, я отдохну. Но я скоро вернусь. 

— Я буду здесь, — почему-то шепотом обещает “Вишневый сад” и отключается так резко, что Сакура с кресла все-таки падает. 

Кому-то на руки, и этот кто-то напряженно крякает. 

В очках опять сплошная белизна, но до корабля можно будет теперь дозваться, только сначала поспать. Вот прямо сейчас поспать.

Глаза закрываются сами по себе, и голова становится совершенно неподъемной. Тело тяжелеет, пока не становится каменным, и Сакура проваливается в сон. Но успевает услышать далекий шепот:

— Они тоже обещали, но не вернулись.

***

Таку не уверен, что не бредит. В этот момент не бредит, а не вообще. 

В принципе, он находится все в той же клетке, за прозрачными стенами все тот же туман, а рядом с ним Марика и Джеймс. Испуганные, злые и не верящие. 

— Откуда ты знаешь про планету? — спрашивают они раз за разом, а Таку молчит в ответ.

Он понятия не имеет, как это объяснить, не упомянув Банни, Хайе и собственные галлюцинации, — а в то, что он сам все понял, он и сам не верит.

Хотя, скорее всего, так и было. Он же видел выстроенный предполагаемый курс, перед тем как отключиться, просто не успел ничего осознать. Потом его подсознание показало ему всю картину.

Вопрос в том, поверят ли ему остальные. И если да, то что дальше? 

Таку все же пробует объяснить: 

— Я был в сознании, когда мы прыгнули. И видел кривую курса. Мы упадем на планету, и довольно скоро. 

Ему… верят сразу же, и Таку становится очень стыдно за то, что он в них сомневался. Толку что со стыда, что с веры никакого абсолютно.

Марика пугается еще больше. 

— И теперь мы погибнем? — тихо-тихо спрашивает она, сжавшись в комочек на полу. — Когда? 

— Не знаю, — отвечает Таку сразу на оба вопроса. Джеймс сосредоточенно молчит и думает о том, что должен быть какой-то выход.

Он есть, куда же без выхода. Нужно всего-то дозваться до ИИ, принять у него управление и отвести корабль от планеты. Всего-то, вот только ИИ не отвечает. 

В тумане опять что-то бряцает и ритмично цокает, это раздражает его безмерно, а сделать опять ничего не получается.

На мысленные приказы ИИ не реагирует, как и на приказы вслух. Он вообще ни на что не реагирует, и был бы тут Банни… 

Банни нет и больше не будет. Даже силуэта на полу не осталось, так что надо прекращать о нем думать. Да и если не повезет, то они скоро встретятся, дней пять осталось подождать. Или около того.

Они пробуют, конечно. Не прекратить думать о Банни, это все равно не получается, а достучаться до ИИ, но все без толку. Его словно нет, или, скорее, он не слышит их сквозь стены, в которые сам же их запихнул.

Здесь бы самое время отчаяться, но такого Таку себе позволить не может. Ему через два года встречать Сакуру из тюрьмы — и умирать до этого момента никак нельзя. Потому что это нечестно — погибнуть так близко от возможности узнать наконец правду.

И думать о Сакуре тоже нельзя. Таку вдруг начинает казаться, что он его слышит. Не слова, даже не голос, а что-то вроде ощущения присутствия. Близкого. Слишком близкого для эха или воспоминаний, но верить в то, что Сакура каким-то волшебным образом вдруг появился поблизости, Таку себе запрещает.

Они пробуют дальше: дозваться до подсистем, каждый до своей, каждый до чужой, до тех, которыми занимался исключительно Банни. Результата все так же ноль, туман вокруг клетки все такой же густой, невнятное бряцание все такое же невнятное. Ничего нового, в общем, кроме того, что Таку так выматывается, что почти готов снова отрубиться, когда _это_ случается.

Вдруг, словно кто-то щелкнул пальцами, рассеивается туман и зажигается свет, показывая во всей красе жопу, в которой они всей связкой оказались.

Вокруг их клетки огромный, заставленный столами ангар, совершенно бесконечный на вид, на столах лежат части человеческих тел — кисти, ступни, глаза. Лоскуты кожи — Марика судорожно сглатывает и жмурится, — сосуды, кости. 

И все это, видимо, запчасти для ИИ, потому что он теперь она. Сломанная так же, как Банни в первой галлюцинации Таку, танцующая, подметающая пол вывалившимися из распоротого живота металлическими кишками, кружащаяся вокруг своей оси. Мерзкая и гадкая, совершенно не похожая на логичный и стройный механизм, всегда бывший на ее месте. 

На лице у нее нет никакого выражения, глаза прикрыты растянутыми веками, но она, тем не менее, внимательно смотрит на всю связку разом. Внимательно и удивленно, как будто видит их впервые в жизни и не понимает, каким образом они тут оказались.

Таку подползает к ближайшей стене, упирается в нее лбом и пристально таращится на ИИ в ответ. Мысленно приказывает передать ему управление, потом просит, чуть ли не умоляет, но она не обращает на его приказы, просьбы и мольбы внимания. 

Моргает — Таку чуть не выворачивает от этого зрелища, — кивает и “отворачивается”. То есть перестает смотреть.

Он все еще не уверен, что не бредит, но сейчас ему кажется, что лучше бы бредил, слишком жутко смотрится ненормальная девица посреди виртуальности — и слишком однозначно. Как смерть.

***

Сакура открывает глаза и несколько мгновений разглядывает потолок, экран какого-то медицинского прибора, лампу с приглушенным светом и садится. 

Судя по всему, с палубы его перетащили в медблок и чем-то накачали, потому что чувствует себя Сакура отлично, а должен бы омерзительно. 

Ну что же, тем лучше, значит, можно поесть и возвращаться к “Вишневому саду”. Сакура встает и с удовольствием потягивается, умывается, трет заросшую щеку и решает не бриться, переплетает косу и тянется к одежде, когда приходит Камилло и приносит поднос, полный свежей, божественно пахнущей еды. Ставит его на кровать, сам падает на стул и молчит.

Сакура чувствует себя немного неловко сразу по нескольким причинам, но ест, потому что отказываться смысла не имеет. И каким-то образом ухитряется не урчать и не чавкать, хотя жрать хочется просто неимоверно. 

Камилло смотрит на него, скептически подняв брови чуть ли не под самые волосы, и ничего не комментирует, за что ему спасибо. Того, что Сакура одет в одни трусы и что завтрак ему принес лично адмирал, достаточно, чтобы смутиться чуть ли не впервые лет за двадцать. Если бы они это все еще и обсуждали, то Сакуре осталось бы тихо рассыпаться пеплом и улететь в вентиляцию.

Все-таки субординация — страшная вещь, даже если вспоминать о ней максимально редко. Вопрос только в том, почему Сакура вспомнил о ней именно теперь.

Может быть, дело в том, как Камилло на него смотрит? Словно пытается понять что-то очень важное, но у него не получается. Сакура заставляет себя не смотреть в ответ. Если Камилло захочется что-нибудь спросить, он это сделает, а самостоятельно заводить разговор на неприятные темы Сакура не собирается, не до того сейчас. 

Он доедает, сползает со стула и втряхивается в рабочий комбинезон, неожиданно неудобный, хотя это, наверное, какой-то психологический феномен, потому что похудеть на питательной смеси нереально. 

Теперь нужно бы идти работать, но Камилло все еще не шевелится и продолжает таращиться куда-то в район груди Сакуры, и от его взгляда становится ощутимо неуютно. Речь, если Камилло когда-нибудь решится, пойдет, скорее всего, о Хайе, а Хайе последний, о ком Сакуре хочется разговаривать. И вообще когда-нибудь разговаривать: ему достаточно помнить, а вот произносить его имя вслух совсем не обязательно. 

Впрочем, неважно. Он медлит пару минут и уходит, так и не дождавшись от Камилло никакой реакции. Между Сакурой и рабочим креслом четыре палубы, и он решает пройти их пешком. Парой минут больше, парой меньше — никакой роли не играет, тем более что корабль его не ждет, это слышно уже сейчас, так что можно позволить себе еще на несколько мгновений расслабиться.

Удивительно, насколько его сегодня напрягло общество Камилло.

Сакура вздыхает, качает головой и осматривается. “Аркада” и похожа на “Кимар”, и не похожа одновременно — прямо сейчас, в отличие от первого дня здесь, это не вызывает почти никаких эмоций. 

Корабль и корабль, ну и черт с ним. Сакура слышит “Вишневый сад” — и вот это важно. Контакт не прервался. Сигнал слабее, но он все еще есть, и достаточно будет просто позвать корабль, чтобы получить ответ. Более того, корабль ему немножко, совсем капельку, рад. 

Значит, сегодня будет легче.

Камилло нагоняет его в дверях обзорной палубы и неуверенно дотрагивается до плеча. 

Все-таки решился.

Сакура поворачивается к нему, стряхивая с себя чужую руку, и вопросительно выгибает бровь. 

— Десять минут, — тихо просит Камилло. — Потом занимайся, чем хочешь. Или чем должен. 

— Да, конечно, — соглашается Сакура неизвестно зачем. 

Они вместе доходят до кресла и остаются стоять, потому что сесть может только Сакура: людям вне связки садиться в рабочие кресла, даже в такие, кастрированные, запрещалось под угрозой увольнения из флота. Даже адмиралу и капитану корабля: еще одно из флотских суеверий утверждало, что поваляться в кресле эмпата — значит обречь его на скорую и мучительную смерть. Черт его знает почему. 

Сказать никто ничего не успевает.

— Ты пришел, — радуется “Вишневый сад”. — Доброе утро.

Просто вклинившись в мысли, хотя Сакура в его сторону даже не смотрел. 

— Я пришел, — отзывается он, на ощупь опускаясь в кресло. — Здравствуй.

— Я нашла связку, — хвастается “Вишневый сад” и тут же уточняет: — Отключать нельзя! Защищать!

— Молодец, — хвалит его Сакура неизвестно за что. И улыбается: — Покажешь?

Корабль заметно сомневается, был бы человеком, попятился бы, но Сакура изо всех сил транслирует в его сторону доброжелательность и легкий интерес, довольно долго, если судить по ощущениям, и “Вишневый сад” все же сдается. 

— Только недолго, — бурчит он и показывает.

Непрямое полное подключение бьет по мозгам не хуже крепкого алкоголя, и Сакуру смывает.

Он — корабль, его думающая и разумная часть. Он видит все сразу: и связку в виртуальности, забившуюся в угол прозрачной клетки, и мертвого Банни в закрытом кресле, и похожий на зомби экипаж, блуждающий по коридорам и столовой. Видит повреждения, не физические, а на уровне сбоя кода, ничего непоправимого. Видит кривую курса на главном экране рубки и саму рубку тоже.

А вот сделать почти ничего не может. Он — корабль, но с правами только для просмотра, впрочем, стоит попытаться, вдруг получится.

Тихо, чтобы никто не заметил, по задворкам кода, через служебные файлы и прикрытые порты к управлению. Еще тише, медленно и осторожно.

Снять максимальное количество запретов для связки, всего один из трех сотен, но это тоже немало. Он дает связке возможность видеть, что происходит, — и это такие мелочи, но намного лучше, чем совсем ничего. А дальше может получиться что-нибудь еще.


	8. Глава седьмая

_31.27.7497, крейсер Флота Изыскателей первого ранга “Аркада”, система звезды Галло, окрестности планеты Тамина_

Время идет, ничего не меняется. Девица все так же вертится и танцует, бряцая то кишками, то оружием, которое она держит в руках, но ни на что не реагирует — правда, привыкнуть к ней оказывается удивительно легко. 

Девицу Таку торжественно нарекает идиоткой, наблюдает за ней и все чего-то ждет.

И дожидается.

Система наблюдения включается вдруг сама по себе. Таку вскакивает, когда одна из стен начинает покрываться мелкими квадратами экранов, на которых транслируется происходящее на корабле. 

Жалко только, что ничего хорошего на нем не происходит. Безумие коснулось всех, кроме десантников, запертых на втором жилом уровне, — и они единственные, кто в сознании. Остальных контролирует орава мелких диагностов; Таку и не знал, что их на корабле столько, хотя это логично: при каких-нибудь эпидемиях может потребоваться надзор для каждого члена экипажа, так что и медицинских роботов должно быть достаточно. 

Выглядит это жутко. Люди с пустыми стеклянными глазами, сидящие за столами, механически запихивающие в себя еду — синтезированную питательную сладкую дрянь без запаха. Некоторые спят прямо на полу, некоторые стоят, уставившись в никуда. Капитан лежит у входа в коридор, ведущий в рубку, а Киммикомани — в горизонтальном диагносте. Шелдон бродит между ящиками в складском отсеке. И ни у кого нет ни малейших признаков мысли на лице.

Скорее всего, эта идиотка накачала всех мощнейшим успокоительным. Обычно им утихомиривают членов связки, бьющихся в истерике, опасной для работы ИИ. На обычных людей, не эмпатов, такая смесь действует оглушающе, так что никто из экипажа точно не осознает, что происходит. 

Это убивает последнюю надежду на то, что им всем как-то удастся спастись. 

Некому отключить связку от ИИ, значит, некому сбросить ИИ на заводские установки, значит, они все погибнут. Раньше Таку думал, что их не отключают принудительно, потому что понятия не имеют, что случилось. 

Теперь он видит, что это не так, толку-то. 

Из виртуальности не дотянуться до систем управления, не подать сигнал тем же десантникам, которые еще на ногах и выглядят нормальными, не увести корабль в сторону. Ничего отсюда не сделать, только ждать, пока все не закончится. 

Джеймс утыкается лицом Таку между лопаток. Он тоже все понял, но пользы с этого понимания никакой. Разве что отчаяться окончательно. 

Отчаиваться Таку не хочет, не может и не имеет права. Он обязан пробиться к этой идиотке, включить систему пилотирования и увести корабль от планеты. 

Обязан — и все равно ничего не получается, как он ни бьется. Идиотка просто отключила систему пилотирования, перекинув все мощности на защиту корабля. На щиты и оружие. Зачем — никто не знает, но, возможно, это результат исполнения последнего приказа Банни.

“Защищать всех,” — сказал он и умер. Идиотка восприняла все по-своему. Ну или все очень правильно восприняла, зависит от того, с какой стороны этот приказ рассматривать. 

Да и какая, в общем-то, разница, что сделано, то сделано. 

Но что она творит сейчас? Она же должна была рассчитать траекторию полета, сообразить, что корабль столкнется с планетой, если не изменить курс, и все погибнут. Каким образом это вписывается в понятие “защищать”, и как идиотка до такого додумалась?

“ИИ не может быть идиоткой или умницей, — сказал когда-то Сакура Банни. — Это программа, и наделять ее какими-то человеческими чертами и качествами глупо. Тебе может казаться, что она чувствует и думает, но она всего лишь реагирует на твои приказы и действия. Никогда этого не забывай”.

Таку цепляется за эту мысль, что-то в ней есть важное, но что? То, что ИИ, не понимает что творит? И ему надо только пожестче приказать — и тут же все наладится? Или такое получится лишь у настройщика, которого у них больше нет? Нужно как-то впустить другого настройщика на корабль? Но как, если у них нет доступа ни к чему, кроме мелочи вроде моделятора или вот теперь системы наблюдения? 

Одни сплошные вопросы без ответов, и деться от них некуда. Как и от боли, постоянной, выматывающей, не утихающей ни на мгновение, фоном льющейся ко всему, что они делают. 

Банни, Банни, Банни. Банни мертв — и это никак не поправишь и не изменишь. Это не забудешь, от этого никуда не денешься, не уйдешь и не спрячешься. 

Порой Таку не может дышать, когда думает о том, до чего же сильно он злился на Банни за пару часов до того, как тот умер. Просто так, ни за что, и Банни наверняка это чувствовал, но ничего не сказал. 

Иногда ему хочется тоже умереть, только бы все это закончилось, но даже этого он не может. Идиотка держит его в сознании, не позволяя отключиться, и нет, спасибо за это ей никто говорить не собирается. 

Тем более что она их не слушает, не реагирует на них, что бы они ни делали. 

— Это ужасно, — шепчет сидящая на полу Марика. — Зачем она так поступает? 

Кто бы еще знал, что ответить. 

Марика поднимается на ноги, цепляясь за Таку, позволяет обнять себя за плечи и качает головой: 

— Она же должна понимать, что творит ерунду. Что так она никого не защитит и не спасет, как бы ей ни хотелось.

“Тебе может казаться, что она чувствует и думает, но она всего лишь реагирует на твои приказы и действия. Никогда этого не забывай”, — отчетливо произносит в голове у Таку голос Сакуры, и он дергается от неожиданности. 

Наверное, он начал сходить с ума, раз вот так четко слышит чужие голоса. Сакуры здесь нет, это только воспоминания, пусть и невыносимо реалистичные. 

Таку продолжает молчать, и как Джеймс, Марика вздыхает, прижимаясь еще теснее, и переплетает пальцы с пальцами Таку. Ей досталось больше всех и хуже всех теперь. Таку боится, что она не выдержит, сойдет с ума или умрет — как пережить еще и ее смерть, он просто не знает. 

— Как там Банни? — спрашивает Марика в никуда, а идиотка вдруг показывает, правда, не Банни.

Мелкие экраны сменяются одним большим, и на нем видно Джеймса. трубку зонда, оттягивающую ноздрю, закрытые глаза, запавшие щеки и тени на висках. 

— Твою мать… — Джеймс выглядывает из-за Таку и прячется обратно. — Я совсем не хотел это знать.

Идиотка послушно меняет картинку, и теперь на ней Марика, тоже с зондом, бледная до синевы. 

От изображения самого себя Таку отворачивается и сглатывает, потому что зрелище это пугает сильнее, чем полностью потерянный экипаж. 

А вот Банни… 

Он должен был начать разлагаться еще пару дней назад, но идиотка учла и это. Лицо Банни покрыто тонким слоем льда, на его ресницах и бровях пушится зеленоватый иней, на подбородке хлопьями застыла свернувшаяся кровь. И он смотрит, удивленно, скорее даже изумленно, прямо на них. 

Таку не отшатывается, потому что просто не может пошевелиться. У Банни живой взгляд, и кажется, Банни вот-вот пошевелится, улыбнется, скажет, что все это была шутка, но она уже закончилась.

Но Банни мертв, осмысленность его взгляда — всего лишь иллюзия, жуткая, нереально живая, но только иллюзия. 

Он не замечает, в какой момент Марика начинает выть. Она кидается к той стене, за которой пляшет идиотка, колотит по ней кулаками и утробно воет на одной низкой ноте. Таку бросается к ней, оттаскивает, не давая причинить себе вред, но Марика вырывается и не замолкает ни на секунду. 

Вой разливается по всей клетке, заполняет ее, заменяя собой воздух, вокруг темнеет, резко светлеет и темнеет опять. Таку трясет Марику за плечи, изо всех сил бьет ее по щекам, пытаясь успокоить.

Ему тоже больно и тоже плохо, но они в прямом подключении и исправить не могут, а вот испортить — запросто. Достаточно просто рехнуться, и ИИ окончательно доломается. А пока есть еще крохотный шанс, и Таку никому не позволит его отобрать.

Марика захлебывается своим воем, кидается теперь на Таку, бьет его куда придется, брыкается и визжит. 

— Тихо, успокойся, — Таку опять хватает ее, прижимает к себе, охает от чувствительного пинка по голени. — Марика, перестань, хватит. Марика! 

Не помогает. И вышедший из ступора Джеймс не может ничем помочь. Марика все так же бьется в истерике, Банни все так же удивленно смотрит на них с экрана, а над его головой вспыхивает тревожная багровая надпись, но что на ней, разобрать невозможно. 

Таку продолжает говорить, сам толком не понимая что. Какие-то успокаивающие глупости, ровным, максимально нейтральным тоном, хотя и ему уже хочется завыть.

Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя. Банни умер, приняв на себя основной удар, спас этим их жизни, и они не имеют права сорваться, пока есть хоть какая-то возможность все поправить. Призрачная, бесконечно малая, но есть. 

Странно, что идиотка ничего не предпринимает, она же должна почувствовать состояние Марики, вколоть ей какое-нибудь успокоительное, так почему она пляшет так, словно ничего не произошло? Или истерики не входят в категорию опасного? 

Идиотка, ну что за идиотка!

Марика вцепляется в Таку и горько плачет, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, — все еще плачет, но начинает потихоньку успокаиваться. Наконец-то. 

Ее колотит крупная неприятная дрожь, и Джеймса тоже. Марика оседает на пол, потянув за собой Таку, жмется к нему, истерически всхлипывая, и вдруг начинает говорить. 

— Он не может заснуть. Ему надо просто закрыть глаза, и тогда он уснет, и все станет хорошо, — выпаливает она на одном дыхании и тихо стонет. — Я… Ему нужна колыбельная, давай споем? 

Слишком много связных слов для человека, который только что рыдал, но Таку не находит причины отказаться. 

— Давай споем. 

Марика сползает по нему ниже, ложится щекой на колено и опять всхлипывает. 

— Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf*, — начинает она срывающимся голосом. — Der Vater hüt' die Schaf', die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein, da fällt herab ein Träumelein. Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!

Таку не знает эту песню, даже не слышал ни разу, но зато ее знает идиотка. 

— Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf, — присоединяется она к Марике. — Am Himmel zieh'n die Schaf', die Sternlein sind die Lämmerlein, der Mond, der ist das Schäferlein, schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!

Джеймс садится рядом и гладит Марику по голове так осторожно, словно боится сломать. 

— Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf. — Слова ползут поверх лица Банни прозрачными синими строчками. — Christkindlein hat ein Schaf, ist selbst das liebe Gotteslamm, das um uns all zu Tode kam. Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.

Марика прекращает петь и опять тихо воет, зато идиотка не останавливается. К словам добавляется мелодия, слишком спокойная и добрая, чтобы подходить под ненормальную ситуацию. Но она успокаивает Марику. 

Возле лица Банни появляются тонкие манипуляторы, из них дует горячий воздух, растапливая лед. Они нежно касаются его век, почти гладят, почти ласкают, и осторожно закрывают Банни глаза.

— Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf, so schenk ich dir ein Schaf. Mit einer goldnen Schelle fein, das soll dein Spielgeselle sein, schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!

Теперь он и в самом деле выглядит спящим. Плачущим и спящим, но это лучше, чем мертвым. 

Последние аккорды повисают в воздухе и медленно тают. Так же медленно исчезает с экрана изображение Банни и окончательно успокаивается Марика. Таку закрывает глаза и опускает голову. 

Идиотка услышала их, отреагировала на сильные эмоции. Может быть, попробовать с этой стороны? Не требовать от нее доступа к подсистемам, а наорать, побиться головой о стену — и она уступит? 

Банни бы смог. Не поистерить, а починить все то, что сломалось. Но Банни мертв, и им нужно справляться самим. Все еще непонятно как, но теперь появилась зацепка. Возможное решение, и его нужно со всех сторон обдумать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Спи, малыш, спи,  
> Отец пасет овец,  
> Мать трясет деревце,   
> С него падают сны.  
> Спи, малыш, спи.
> 
> Спи, малыш, спи,  
> По небу проходят овечки,  
> Звездочки — это барашки,  
> Луна — это пастушок,   
> Спи, малыш, спи.
> 
> Спи, малыш, спи,  
> У младенца Иисуса есть овечка,  
> И сам он — божья овечка,  
> Умершая за всех нас.  
> Спи, малыш, спи.
> 
> Спи, малыш, спи,  
> И я подарю тебе овечку,  
> С красивым золотым колокольчиком,  
> Она будет играть с тобой,  
> Спи, малыш, спи.
> 
> Прямо скажем, это только подстрочник, но ни я, ни моя бета не были в состоянии перевести это как-то литературно)


	9. Глава восьмая

_01.08.7500, крейсер Флота Изыскателей первого ранга “Аркада”, система звезды Галло, окрестности планеты Тамина, корабль Флота изыскателей третьего ранга “Вишневый сад”_

 

Сакура вздыхает. Трет глаза, жмурится и вздыхает еще раз.

Колыбельная для Банни — как же это было жутко, и как же хорошо, что все закончилось. На время хотя бы.

Кроме этого хороших новостей почти нет. Корабль охотно идет на контакт, но только чтобы поболтать и что-нибудь показать — не больше. Никаких прав на изменение настроек Сакура от нее так и не добился, но хотя бы может разговаривать, что совсем неплохо.

Было бы у него больше времени, месяца полтора скажем, и ИИ бы сдался, но увы, времени нет. Да и вопрос, протянул бы экипаж такой долгий срок на сходящем с ума корабле.

В любом случае никаких полутора месяцев у Сакуры нет.

Сакура устал. От монотонной работы, повторяющихся действий, от одних и тех же фраз с зайчиками и белочками, от истеричного дружелюбия “Вишневого сада”, от напряжения — от всего сразу. Он уверен, что справится, но очень хочется справиться побыстрее. 

Нужно попробовать еще раз дозваться до Таку. Увы, это возможно, только когда тот без сознания или спит, тогда же можно расслышать визг и крики о помощи, но сейчас тихо. Сейчас Таку, скорее всего, не спит, а торчит перед экранами и пытается пробиться в систему.

Система, само собой, сопротивляется, хотя Сакура надеялся, что она сдастся атакам изнутри. Связка, получив доступ к мониторам, обязана была попробовать добраться и до управления. Но, видимо, у них не вышло, потому что в том, что они имеют возможность анализировать данные и делать расчеты, Сакура больше чем уверен.

А вообще, все идет хорошо. Но очень уж медленно и нудно.

***

Под руками у него знакомый до мелочей руль, тот самый, которым Таку управлял посадкой, взлетом, маневрированием и так далее, только часть кнопок заблокирована. 

У Марики то же самое с экранами, и у Джеймса. Смотреть можно, считать можно — больше ничего нельзя. 

Джеймс то хватается за голову, то судорожно перебирает клавиши, пытаясь добраться до системы управления корабельным вооружением, но ничего у него не получается. 

Жаль, они сумели бы отклониться от нынешнего курса, если бы у них был доступ к крупнокалиберным орудиям. Отдачи от выстрела как раз хватило бы, чтобы сместиться на пару градусов и разминуться с планетой. Сами они все равно умрут — или спятят окончательно, например, — но хотя бы не погибнут люди. 

У Марики то же самое, да. На мониторах сложными цветами распускаются схемы распределения энергии по кораблю — все ресурсу брошены на щиты и вооружение, — и посмотреть на энергетические потоки — это пожалуйста, а перенаправить — нет. 

Про себя Таку даже не думает. Кривая курса упирается в планету, расчетное время столкновения составляет восемьдесят три часа, и врежутся они точно в центр единственного континента, а сделать хоть что-нибудь возможности у него нет.

Корабль не просто не слушается, он их игнорирует, как будто они не связка, а какой-нибудь поваренок-практикант с начальным уровнем доступа. 

Вот такое вот дерьмо.

Таку очень хочется спать, он согласен даже на очередную галлюцинацию, лишь бы хоть немного отдохнуть. Может быть, потом получится добиться от пляшущей идиотки ответа. Может быть, за это время что-нибудь случится, хорошее — разнообразия ради. Например, окажется, что Банни все-таки жив и все сейчас исправит. Увы, увы. 

Таку хочется жить, но шансов на это еще меньше, и единственное, на что он сейчас способен, — это не отчаиваться окончательно. Да и то — с трудом. 

— Ничего? — тихо спрашивает Марика. 

— Не-а, — так же тихо отвечает Джеймс. — Все как и было. А у тебя? 

— И у меня. 

В их разговоре Таку не участвует, потому что ему абсолютно нечего сказать. 

Он все же не оставляет попыток достучаться до ИИ, до этой идиотки, только ей глубоко на него плевать. Она все так же пляшет, размахивая руками и дребезжа кишками, но хотя бы больше на них не смотрит. Под ее взглядом очень неуютно и очень страшно, а ведь Таку ни разу в жизни не боялся искусственного интеллекта. 

Даже на Инане, после ссоры с Банни, не боялся. Опасался - да, волновался, но такого ужаса, как под взглядом этой девицы, не испытывал.

Тогда Сакура его как-то очень легко успокоил, сказал, что будет рядом и вытащит его. Поймает. Ну и где он сейчас, обещатель этот?..

И да, Таку отлично понимает, что злиться на Сакуру — это самое глупое, что вообще только можно делать, но остановиться он не в состоянии. Он просто устал - от бессмысленности собственной работы, от виртуальности, от всего сразу. Он просто хочет хоть немного отдохнуть, но продолжает работать.

***

Еще один раз — и все, обещал себе Сакура раз шесть назад — и продолжает сидеть в кресле. Котики, белочки, зайчики — и так по кругу, а параллельно этому разговор ни о чем. 

Корабль то доверяет ему, то нет, то показывает рубку и столовую, то закрывается за щитами и робко выглядывает оттуда. Если бы у ИИ было человеческое тело, Сакура сказал бы, что он прячет лицо в ладонях и подсматривает сквозь растопыренные пальцы. Как ребенок. Маленький ребенок.

Что-то в этой мысли есть, но додумать ее сейчас он не в состоянии. 

Ему нужно на борт, самое позднее завтра утром, но “Вишневый сад” до сих пор стреляет в любой предмет от космического мусора до маленьких челноков, хорошо, что беспилотных. Идея с челноками, кстати, принадлежит заглянувшей на пару минут Аннике: посмотреть, не пробьется ли к кораблю что-нибудь миниатюрное.

Не пробьется, но экипаж “Аркады” все равно пытается. 

И Сакура пытается тоже. Уговорить, умаслить, подлизаться — да что угодно, был бы нужный результат, но его нет. 

Поболтать — пожалуйста, пустить к себе — нет. 

— Я боюсь, — в очередной раз сообщает “Вишневый сад”. 

— Кого? — в очередной раз уточняет Сакура, выныривает на пару секунд и чешет кончик носа. Рядом фыркает Камилло, потом смеется в полный голос, после того как видит вскинутый в его сторону сжатый кулак.. Что смешного-то? 

— Их, — следует неизменный ответ. — Они страшные. 

Кого “их”, смысла спрашивать не имеет, корабль этого не знает. А Сакура не знает, кто или что его напугало. Такого никто еще не видел, не описывал и не встречал. Хотя, возможно, такие случаи уже бывали, просто никто не сумел пробиться на сумасшедший корабль — или он остался там, где никого не было, кто мог бы рассказать о том, что видел. Не самый невероятный вариант, что уж тут. 

— Но их здесь нет. 

— Их здесь нет, но мне страшно. 

— Я могу тебе помочь.

— Мне не нужна помощь.

Кажется, это был юбилейный сто сорок пятый раз. 

— Я могу помочь тебе спрятаться.

— Я не хочу прятаться. 

Пауза, тишина, подглядывание между растопыренных пальцев, тишина, вздох. 

— Я боюсь…

Без шансов, ИИ Сакуру слышит, но упорно твердит одно и то же, как заведенный, и единственная возможность попасть на борт — это дозваться до Таку и через него уговорить корабль пустить хотя бы один челнок. 

Тоже не факт, что получится, но шансов все равно больше, чем в непрямом неполном подключении. 

— Кого? 

Таку в сознании почти двенадцать часов: именно столько времени не слышно крика. 

— Их. Они страшные. 

Наверное, это плохо — желать кому-нибудь упасть, наконец-то, в обморок, но Сакура изо всех сил желает.

— Но их здесь нет. 

Никто не гарантирует, что сквозь визг удастся докричаться до Таку, особенно если учесть, как Сакура устал.

— Их здесь нет, но мне страшно. 

Котики, белочки, зайчики разных цветов — опять.

— Я могу тебе помочь.

Но еще меньше гарантий тому, что у Сакуры вот прямо сейчас выйдет убедить эту упертую ду… ИИ перестать кривляться и пустить его на корабль.

— Мне не нужна помощь.

Еще один раз, последний. Самый последний на сегодня.

***

Он снова проваливается в темную муть, когда измученный и уставший мозг не выдерживает и практически отключается. Таку чувствует свое тело и себя в виртуальности одновременно, плывет в густом киселе непонятно чего, не в состоянии уцепиться за что-нибудь твердое или хотя бы реальное, слышит перестук подошв девицы по полу и старается остаться в сознании. Не получается, мозг изо всех сил сопротивляется, ему нужен отдых, но девица и кресло не позволяют уснуть.

Ни убраться отсюда, ни нормально подключиться. 

Вокруг то темнеет, то вдруг становится светло, откуда-то доносятся голоса, мерный шепот на самой границе слышимости, далекий крик, полный боли, чья-то заунывная песня. Что-то капает, падает, разбивается, стеклянно прозвенев по полу, натужно ревут двигатели, — почему? Они же бесшумные.

В волосах шуршит расческа, кровать слишком твердая, холодно.

Таку тонет в этом безумии, жмурится, вздыхает и не сразу понимает, что чужой голос, который он давно уже слышит, — настоящий. 

Он невнятный и тихий, но становится все четче, он повторяет что-то раз за разом, и Таку вслушивается, тянется куда-то далеко-далеко, цепляется за что-то знакомое и разбирает наконец-то слова. 

— Маленький, ты меня слышишь? — шепчет бестелесный голос, зовет к себе, за пределы корабля, через все наставленные девицей щиты. — Таку, маленький, я здесь. Ответь что-нибудь.

Таку стонет, нервы визжат от напряжения, стена под ладонями теплеет, рассыпается, превращается во что-то твердое и родное, и Таку вдруг оказывается не здесь. Не на “Вишневом саде”, а где-то в другом месте, в чужих руках. 

— Таку, ш-ш-ш, тихо. Тихо, успокойся, успокойся. Все хорошо, — твердит теперь голос, ласково и мягко, будто утешает больного ребенка. Его хочется слушать бесконечно, Таку знает, кому он принадлежит, но никак не может вспомнить. 

Он прижимается щекой к чьему-то плечу, падает, но его держат, не позволяя вернуться или отключиться, гладят по спине, касаются губами макушки — и все вдруг становится непереносимо четким. 

— Сакура?..

— Да, маленький, это я. Расскажи, что у вас происходит. 

Таку не верит. Сакура — это слишком хорошо и слишком нереально, чтобы оказаться правдой. Он опять бредит, скорее всего, или наконец-то рехнулся, или еще что-нибудь, но Сакуры здесь быть не может. Он далеко, на Мидане, и нужно ждать целых два года, пока получится его увидеть. 

— Ты же моя галлюцинация, сам должен знать, что у нас там. 

Сакура смеется: 

— Я не галлюцинация, маленький. Я рядом, на флагмане, но пока я не в состоянии до вас добраться. Как остальные? Банни? 

— Банни умер. — Таку поднимает голову и заглядывает ему в глаза, полные тревоги и облегчения одновременно. — В самом начале. 

Говорить об этом уже почти не больно, наверное. Или больно настолько, что больше не чувствуется. 

— В первые дни, когда… 

— Я знаю, что случилось с кораблем, маленький. Он успел отчитаться в автоматическом режиме, прежде чем сойти с ума. Остальные? 

— Остальные в виртуальности. Мы не можем отключиться, но и не полностью там. А еще мы через три дня врежемся в Тамину и погибнем. А ты узнаешь об этом, только когда выйдешь из своей тюрьмы. Представляешь, как глупо получится. Ты будешь все время думать, что я еще жив, а я нет. Только не расстраивайся, ладно? 

— Идиот, — вот теперь Сакура злится, и это немножко смешно. Глюк — а бесится, разве такое бывает? — Никто не погибнет, слышишь? 

— Слышу. Ты все равно не расстраивайся. Я пытался увести корабль, но она меня не пускает. Рассчитать траектория столкновения с планетой я могу, а сделать ничего не получается.

Обнять его посильнее, вытащить рубашку из брюк, прижать ладони к коже — и да, вот так хорошо. 

— Плохо. — Сакура целует его под левый глаз и хмурится. 

— Ну да. Но будет еще хуже. Она совсем сошла с ума, правда. И мы старались все исправить, но она не дает. 

Сакура молчит, и это окончательно убеждает Таку в том, что он ненастоящий. Настоящий уже три раза сообщил бы, что ИИ корабля бывает “она” или “он”, это всего лишь программа, неодушевленная, безэмоциональная, умная, конечно, но только программа. Это тоже неплохо. Живому Сакуре Таку никогда не сказал бы то, что так давно хотелось, а глюку можно.

— Я так по тебе скучаю, ты бы знал. — Таку тянется вверх, упирается переносицей в чужой подбородок и закрывает глаза. — Столько времени прошло, а я все равно скучаю. Хорошо, что мне приглючился именно ты. 

— Я тоже скучаю, маленький. — Сакура мягко отстраняет его, придерживая под затылок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — И я здесь. Я могу вам помочь, привести все в порядок и предотвратить столкновение с планетой. Для этого мне нужно на борт, в прямое подключение, с флагмана ничего не получится. Но пока я не могу к вам попасть, “Вишневый сад” никого к себе не подпускает.

Он говорит что-то еще, но Таку больше не слушает слова, только голос. Тем более Сакура, кажется, обращается не к нему, а к девице. Странная галлюцинация, но поверить в то, что Сакура и в самом деле каким-то образом оказался неподалеку, Таку себе не позволяет.

Умирать, зная, что Сакура где-то есть, совсем не то, что умирать, зная, что он был рядом, а встретиться не получилось. И пусть Таку собирался вытрясти из него правду и уйти, тем не менее… 

— Маленький? Ты меня слышишь? Все будет хорошо, постарайтесь дожить до моего появления, ладно? Осталось недолго, мне нужно поспать, а потом я попробую пробиться к вам. Подождите немного, и я приду. 

— Хорошо, мы подождем. 

Согласиться с этим проще, чем объяснять, что никто никуда не придет. Таку прижимается к нему еще теснее, цепляется за шею и вздыхает, пока Сакура гладит его за ухом, прямо там, где в реальности находится порт. Это щекотно, но приятно, и Таку жмурится, подставляясь под прикосновения, улыбается, радуясь, что ему так повезло, — и просыпается. 

Джеймс сидит рядом с ним и таращится куда-то вперед. Таку садится, ухватившись за него, переводит взгляд в ту же точку и обалдевает.

Девица хмурится и поджимает губы, словно над чем-то напряженно размышляет, и это первые ее эмоции за все время. 

— Что с ней? Что она делает? 

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Джеймс. — Думает над чем-то, наверное. Уже с час, начала сразу после того, как ты отрубился. 

— Знать бы, хорошо это или плохо. 

У Таку отчаянно болит голова, настолько, что он чувствует это в виртуальности, а еще он нечеловечески хочет наконец-то нормально поспать, но вряд ли ему это удастся. Здесь — точно нет, а вытащить их отсюда некому. 

— Хорошо, наверное, — задумчиво тянет Джеймс. — Талл Ито здесь. Он же поможет нам, правда? 

— Сакура? — Таку удивляется и смущается, потому что ну нет ничего хорошего в том, что Джеймс уловил его глюки. — Он не здесь, а на Мидане. И еще два года будет там торчать. 

— Он здесь. Я его слышал. Он разговаривал с тобой, а обращался к этой идиотке, уговаривал пустить его на борт. 

Таку смотрит на него и снова отворачивается, потому что поверить в его слова сложно, почти невозможно, и поэтому очень больно. Девица хмурится еще сильнее, помахивая своими мечами, притопывает ногами в новом ритме и морщит нос. 

— Будем надеяться, что она его пустит.

Джеймс сползает по стене и закрывает глаза. 

— Я пока попытаюсь уснуть, сил нет больше ее видеть. Буди меня, если что-то изменится. 

— Конечно. — Таку гладит его по голове, устраивается поудобнее и подтягивает колени к груди.

Если представить на секунду, что он и в самом деле говорил с Сакурой, что тот рядом и пытается помочь, то жить становится как-то легче. А если он и не здесь, то умирать с надеждой тоже как-то проще. 

Таку вздыхает, вспоминая темные от тревоги глаза Сакуры и еще шрамы на щеке, которых раньше точно не было. Может быть, это все же не глюк? Проверить-то все равно не получится, остается только ждать. И Таку ждет, посматривая то на девицу, то на беспокойно вздрагивающих во сне Джеймса и Марику.

Таку ждет, зачем-то мысленно возвращаясь к тому, как увидел Сакуру в первый раз, его страшный пристальный взгляд прямо в глаза, от которого некуда было деться и который невозможно было вынести. Тогда Таку испугался, потому что на него никто и никогда так не смотрел, а потом удивился, когда тем взглядом все и ограничилось. 

Таку ждет, думая о том, что они не виделись три года, а обида так и не стала меньше, и непонятно, чего ему хочется больше: высказать все, что накопилось за это время, или молча ткнуться лицом в его плечо, сделав вид, что ничего плохого не было. 

Таку ждет, и очень хочет хоть немного ускорить время, чтобы все уже закончилось, потому что сидеть в виртуальности и не иметь возможности сделать хоть что-нибудь раздражает неимоверно.

Девица хмурится все сильнее, и Таку кажется, что он видит, как в ее голове натужно вращаются шестеренки, точнее, бегут строчки расчетов непонятно чего. А еще она не перестает кружиться и танцевать.

И что-то происходит. Она замирает, сосредоточенно уставившись куда-то в угол, кивает сама себе и начинает раздеваться. Что-то это все значит. Вопрос в том, что именно.


	10. Глава девятая

_02.08.7500, крейсер Флота Изыскателей первого ранга “Аркада”, система звезды Галло, окрестности планеты Тамина, корабль Флота изыскателей третьего ранга “Вишневый сад”_

 

“Вишневый сад” медленно поворачивается к ним нижними боковыми шлюзами, окруженными заметными и на расстоянии огнями. Пару часов назад их не было, но хороший ли это знак, Сакура не знает. 

Корабль молчит, наглухо спрятавшись за щитами, и как Сакура не пытается до него достучаться, ничего не выходит. После почти четырех суток непрерывного общения и еще девяти часов беспокойного, полного кошмаров сна и не хочется особо, но выбора у Сакуры нет. 

И все же, хороший это знак или плохой? Ловушка или приглашение? Принятое предложение о помощи или попытка избавиться от надоедливого настройщика? 

По идее, бортовой ИИ не способен на коварство, но и на эмоции он тоже не способен, а вот чужое сознание, сводящее всех с ума, очень даже. Вопрос в том, чье это сознание и что ему нужно. 

— И что теперь? — От Камилло, стоящего неподалеку, веет обреченной, горькой тоской. 

Сакура никогда бы не подумал, что тот может чувствовать что-то подобное, но, когда на кону три миллиона человеческих жизней, пробивает и суровых адмиралов. Впрочем, Камилло из тех военных, которых абсолютно ничего не трогает. 

— Ничего. Он не отзывается, и отсюда я больше ничего сделать не смогу . Я должен пойти туда и подключиться напрямую. Тогда, возможно, что-нибудь получится, но нет никакой гарантии, что меня не разнесет в пыль, как эвакуационные транспорты.

— Пойдешь не один. 

— Один я и не собирался. 

Камилло молча кивает и подходит ближе, почти задевая Сакуру плечом.

— Десант давно готов и ждет. Вылететь можно через сорок минут. И, Сакура… прежде чем ты отправишься самоубиваться, ответь на один вопрос. — Камилло вздыхает и поворачивается к нему лицом. — Почему? Почему ты не подождал тот месяц, пока мальчишка не окончил школу? Так не терпелось потрахаться, или есть еще какие-то причины?

Сакура улыбается правым уголком губ: 

— Это три вопроса, Камилло. Но я отвечу. Потому что с ним я впервые за десять лет почувствовал себя живым. Рядом с ним, целуясь в виртуальности, как бы сопливо это ни звучало. Я толком не жил с того момента, как погиб Хайе, потому что мне не хотелось, а потом появился Таку, и вариться в чувстве вины и воспоминаниях дальше оказалось невозможно, но ты этого не поймешь. И ждать еще месяц… Я боялся, что кроме этого месяца у меня ничего не будет. Что он ко мне не вернется.

“Как к тебе не вернулся Хайе”.

Несказанные слова повисают между ними ощутимой тяжестью, а эмоций, всколыхнувшихся от непрошеных воспоминаний, столько, что Сакура не в состоянии их сдержать. 

Перед глазами ярко, как будто это случилось вчера, стоит первый взгляд Хайе в сторону Сакуры, полный недоумения. В груди сладко замирает сердце, как тогда, и опять хочется обнять, запустить пальцы в растрепанные рыжие волосы, вдохнуть запах, прижаться щекой к щеке и замереть так. Некого обнимать.

Сакура хотел этого так долго, что впору было стреляться, потому что у Хайе имелся Камилло, такой же флотский, только из обычного экипажа. В те годы на Инане учили и их тоже, и Хайе каждую свободную минуту проводил на территории их общежития. И хвастался потом, какой у него чудный друг. 

Сакура завидовал, но отчетливо понимал: ему ничего не светит, никогда и ни при каких условиях. В голове Хайе царили космос и Камилло, Камилло и космос, вместе и по-отдельности. И все остальные в связке считали, что Камилло распределят на их корабль. При мысли об этом Сакуре становилось плохо, но он отлично умел скрывать свои эмоции и в девятнадцать лет.

И они все — оставшиеся трое — старательно пытались подружиться с Камилло. Иначе и быть не могло: он так или иначе уже являлся частью их экипажа, частью их жизни. И он тоже ничего не имел против них. Наоборот, Камилло радовался, когда кто-то из связки приходил вместе с Хайе или принимал участие в их полубезумных вылазках за пределы школы. Попадало им потом всем вместе, конечно же. И это было почти прекрасно, если бы не одно” но”: Хайе с ним, с Камилло, спал и любил его. А Сакуре хотелось совсем другого.

На “Кимар” Камилло не попал, а потом, во втором рейсе, все случилось. Хайе просто пришел однажды вечером и остался у Сакуры. И лучше… Лучше было только два десятка лет спустя, с Таку. Сакура так ни разу и не спросил, почему Хайе ушел от Камилло. Ни разу за одиннадцать лет вместе, а потом стало не у кого спрашивать.

Зато Камилло, дослуживший на момент гибели “Кимара” до коммодора, сделал все, чтобы Сакура заплатил. За то, что Хайе ушел к нему, за то, что он погиб, за то, что Камилло все эти одиннадцать лет его ждал, но Хайе так и не вернулся.

Закончилось все это плачевно, чего уж тут, и никто ни в чем не виноват. Просто так получилось. Отличная отговорка, подходит на все случаи жизни.

— Что он к тебе не вернется… — задумчиво повторяет Камилло. — Он докричался до тебя на другом конце обитаемой галактики. Как он мог к тебе не вернуться? 

— Тогда я этого не знал, — равнодушно отвечает Сакура. — В любом случае все случилось, как должно было случиться. Я переоденусь во что-нибудь подходящее и появлюсь у шаттла через полчаса. Собирай команду, ждать больше смысла нет. 

Он разворачивается на каблуках и уходит, удерживаясь от того, чтобы не передернуть плечами, стряхивая с себя чужой жгучий взгляд. Он неприятен физически, как будто вслед за воспоминаниями проснулась и старая вражда. В которой Сакура не принимал никакого участия, а теперь вот вынужден. 

С чего Камилло вообще понадобилось про это спрашивать, и какого ответа он ожидал, идиот? Сакура хмурится, недоуменно качает головой и выкидывает из нее мысли о Камилло, его вопросах и прочих странностях бытия. 

Полчаса — это очень мало, потому что только до каюты ему идти почти десять минут, а было бы неплохо еще и побриться на тот случай, если придется использовать дыхательные маски. На заросшем лице они, конечно, тоже работают, но прилегают не так герметично. Поэтому небритые "десантники" вызывают традиционную истерику у флотской службы безопасности.

В итоге к себе он добегает, чуть не сбив кого-то по дороге и торопливо извинившись. Моется, бреется, расчесывается и переплетает косу за рекордные четверть часа и садится на пол у кровати. У него есть пара минут: лифт в ангар находится в трех шагах от каюты.

Подумать ему нужно, прислушаться к себе, к бешеной буре собственных эмоций, взявшихся непонятно откуда. Ничего похожего за все прошедшие дни на флагмане он не испытывал, хватало чужого страха и чувств “Вишневого сада”, зато теперь, когда корабль спрятался окончательно, Сакура словно сорвался с цепи. Его потряхивает от воспоминаний о Хайе, от мыслей о Таку, до которого какой-то час лету. 

Сакура вытягивает руку, внимательно рассматривает собственные дрожащие пальцы и усмехается. Нет, пожалуй, дело не в Хайе, Таку и “Вишневом саде”, а в сладком, возбуждающем предвкушении. Оно пузырится в крови, как праздничное флотское шампанское, и от него совсем чуть-чуть кружится голова, а внизу живота собирается тугой, обжигающе горячий комок. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что Сакура сможет настолько соскучиться по работе, которой не так уж и долго занимался? Куда больше он учился и учил, но вот же. 

Губы сами по себе расползаются в улыбке, ладони сжимаются в кулаки, а комок из живота рывком перемещается в грудь, ворочается там немного, пока не замирает рядом с сердцем и не начинает биться с ним в такт.

***

Камилло ловит его за плечо возле входа в ангар. 

— Сакура, подожди, пожалуйста.

Ждать не хочется совсем, времени почти не осталось, но Сакура все же останавливается и разворачивается, пряча нетерпение. Что ему еще понадобилось? 

— Я… — Камилло вздыхает и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Я хотел извиниться. За все, что сделал с твоей жизнью. Решение Хайе было только его решением, за которое ты не нес никакой ответственности, а его смерть — нелепой случайностью, в которой ты не виноват. И, возможно, имело бы смысл мстить ему, но никак не тебе. Сейчас уже поздно, конечно, но все равно. Прости.

Что ответить на это, Сакура, если честно, совсем не знает. Я и не злился никогда? Тем более не обижался? Все сроки прошли, где тебя носило раньше? С чего ты вообще об этом заговорил и почему именно сейчас? Последняя попытка немного очистить совесть, если я все же погибну?

Он кивает и осторожно снимает с плеча чужую ладонь: 

— Извинения приняты. — Как же пафосно это звучит, но Камилло улыбается так, словно ему отпустили разом все грехи. 

— Спасибо. У вас сорок три часа, потом военные начнут стрелять.

Сакура кивает снова: 

— Я понял. Не думаю, что у нас получится поддерживать хоть какую-то связь, но с кораблем, скорее всего, будут твориться какие-нибудь странные вещи. Постарайтесь не стрелять в нас сразу же, как только будут убраны щиты, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Камилло хмыкает и дергает Сакуру за косу, да еще и выглядит при этом так, словно полжизни об этом мечтал, и вот наконец-то свершилось. — А ты постарайся не сдохнуть, тебе награды получать за весь “Кимар”. За Лицию.

Сакура фыркает, вытащив свои волосы из чужого кулака, небрежно, двумя пальцами, отдает честь, разворачивается и уходит к челноку, так ничего больше и не сказав.

Взгляд Камилло продолжает обжигать между лопаток, но теперь в нем эмоции, понять которые Сакура сейчас не в состоянии. Впрочем, они ему и неважны.

***

Челнок медленно подбирается к “Вишневому саду”, то замирая, то прячась за болтающимся вокруг мусором, то прыгая вперед на пределе воющих двигателей.

На взгляд Сакуры, все это абсолютно лишние пляски: корабль не стал стрелять, когда они вошли в зону поражения дальнобойных орудий, значит, и теперь не начнет. Да и ему не до того, он отчаянно боится и нервничает слишком сильно, чтобы замечать что-то находящееся рядом. Да и никакой мусор не спасет их, вздумай “Вишневый сад” открыть огонь.

Но спорить с военными из-за такой мелочи Сакуре не хочется. У них появится достаточно поводов для разборок на борту, и чем позже они начнут ругаться, тем лучше. Так что он сидит, прикрыв глаза, и слушает корабль. 

"Страшно, темно, одиноко, больно", — твердит он по кругу как заведенный. Практически тот же набор, что и в первые дни после прыжка, только тогда эмоции были настоящими, а теперь Сакуре кажется, что это маска. Еще один щит, только не материальный. Еще одна попытка спрятаться, а что там за ней, неизвестно. 

Осталось недолго: долететь и дойти до рубки, а там Сакура разберется со всеми щитами и проблемами. 

И предвкушение никуда не делось, наоборот, стало сильнее, растеклось огнем по телу, и Сакура периодически сладко жмурится и облизывается, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое состояние.

Девицы-десантники это, судя по шепоткам и полным недоумения взглядам, замечают, но пока никак не комментируют. Что логично, если учесть, какие слухи ходят об эмпатах среди десантников, напрочь лишенных эмпатических способностей, зато увешанных блокаторами по самые уши. 

Самым безобидным был слух о чтении любых мыслей, так что десантники изыскателей, особенно молодые, оказываясь вместе с эмпатами в общей столовой, вид обычно имели крайне сосредоточенный, как какающие собаки, как будто старательно пытались не думать о чем-то важном. Сначала это смешило, потом Сакура перестал обращать на их поведение внимание, а теперь невольно прислушивается к людям в челноке и изо всех сил старается не ржать.

С одной стороны, больно, холодно и далее по списку от корабля.

С другой — искренний и липкий страх врача, которого в последний момент сунул в группу Камилло.

С третьей — тихое перешептывание девиц, ненавязчивые щелчки оружия, проходящего последнюю проверку, глухой стук каблуков о рифленый пол — у кого-то проблемы с нервами. 

— Он уснул? — тихонько шепчет девица слева. 

— И смотрит во сне порнуху, угу, — отвечает ее соседка. 

— Девушки, неприлично обсуждать человека, когда он находится с вами рядом. — Это врач.

— Он же спит.

— Я не сплю.

Тишина. 

"Холодно, темно и страшно", — привычно бубнит корабль. Челнок дергает еще раз, Сакура протягивает руку и ловит летящего на пол врача за шиворот.

Девицы вздыхают, все пятеро хором, и замолкают до самого конца полета. Проблем с ними будет выше головы, и у Сакуры даже мелькает мысль запереть их где-нибудь, а самому найти десантников “Вишневого сада” и уже с ними добираться до рубки, но додумать ее до конца он не успевает.

Челнок клюет носом, ныряет вперед — двигатели ревут так, что закладывает уши, — дергается и вдруг оказывается внутри, в нижнем ангаре, в темноте.

Сакура открывает глаза и выпрямляется, пока пилот ведет машину к отмеченному слабо светящейся полосой посадочной площадке. 

Встает, когда по отсеку разносится усталое: “На грунте”.

Защелкивает прозрачную панель скафандра, когда девицы только начинают подниматься.

Шагает к двери и открывает ее, когда командир десанта торопливо кричит ему в спину: “Стой!”

Спускается по трапу, пока сзади нарастает злость и легкая паника.

Поднимает голову к потолку, улыбается и говорит:

— Привет.

Корабль ошалело молчит пару секунд, мигает щитами так, что их становится видно сквозь закрывающийся шлюз, а потом включает свет.

Десантники замирают за спиной Сакуры полукругом, подняв оружие и напрягшись. 

Врач, охнув, заваливается на бок. 

Свет притухает у снова разгорается, а потом вдруг медленно начинает открываться дверь в дальней стене.

Корабль услышал и поздоровался в ответ.

Сакура улыбается совсем безумно — он этого не видит, но чувствует, — оборачивается к девицам, жестом приказывает им следовать за собой и, не обращая ни на что внимания, делает первый шаг вперед.


	11. Глава десятая

_02.08.7500, корабль Флота изыскателей третьего ранга “Вишневый сад”_

 

Темно, холодно, страшно, одиноко — и так по кругу, без перерывов. За. Дол. Ба. Ло.

Вот именно так, по слогам, и никак иначе. 

Сакура сидит на пятках возле раскуроченного пульта управления очередной дверью, сжимая в зубах пучок проводов, по плечо засунув руку в проем технической шахты, шепеляво матерится и изо всех сил пытается не беситься. 

Выходит с трудом. Потому что все десантники — идиотки и ровным счетом ничего не знают о кораблях, на которых проводят всю жизнь. И из какого-то идиотского принципа не желают узнавать. Так было всегда, так будет всегда, и никогда раньше Сакуру это не трогало — а сейчас только мысли об этом приводят его в ярость.

Взорвать дверь! Как эти куклы с лазерными пушками вообще до такого додумались? Впрочем, понятно как. И понятно чем. Тем, что заменяет десантникам мозги — и это даже не задница, потому что такими задницами можно было бы придумать что-нибудь стоящее. 

И ладно бы просто дверь — это было бы не так страшно, этого ИИ мог бы и не заметить при определенных условиях. А вот на повреждение гермозатвора даже местная идиотка обратила бы внимание. И меры предприняла бы, чтобы уничтожить тех, кто пытается ее сломать.

Хорошо хоть припадочный врач остался на челноке вместе с пилотом.

И нужный штекер, как назло, не нащупывается. Любые другие уже попадались под пальцы по два раза минимум, а нужного все никак нет. 

Сакура с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не стиснуть зубы и не послать кого-нибудь.

Взорвать дверь! Нет, ну какими же они должны быть идиотками, чтобы такое предложить? 

Хотя о чем вообще речь — это же десант, а они всегда были несколько… неумными. 

И нет, понять их Сакура не в состоянии. Их ведь учат тому, как корабль устроен, хотя бы общие сведения дают, но годы идут, одни люди сменяются другими людьми, а десантники как были идиотками в то время, когда Сакура пришел на “Кимар”, так и остались до сих пор, что на “Аркаде”, что на “Вишневом саде”, скорее всего, будут такие же, какая жалость, что проверить прямо сейчас не получится.

Шланг с охлаждающей жидкостью, гидравлический цилиндр, силовые кабели, еще один шланг с охлаждающей жидкостью, полая труба. Часть малой системы воздуховодов? 

— Дать вам что-нибудь? Какие-нибудь инструменты, может быть? — Голос раздается сзади, перемещается и под конец фразы в поле зрения Сакуры справа возникает крайне виноватая на вид Кеой. Самая молодая из десантников — и самая любопытная.

Аж глаза светятся, это Сакуре заметно даже боковым зрением.

— Шпашибо, не нуфно, — мотает он головой, косится на погрустневшее личико и тяжело вздыхает, закатив глаза. 

— Жаль.

Кеой усаживается рядом с ним, пристраивает винтовку возле колена и поджимает губы. Интересно, когда возню с обиженными детьми успели записать в его основные обязанности? Учителем Сакура вроде больше не является, связки у него нет, а обиженные дети — вот они, под боком. 

Впрочем, он же сам пару минут назад возмущался тому, что десантникам плевать на устройство корабля, — и опять же сам отказывается нормально объяснить, в чем дело. 

Хотя разговаривать с пучком проводов во рту — то еще удовольствие, да и взять нужные инструменты он вполне может самостоятельно. 

Ладно. 

Возможно, прямо сейчас не самый плохой момент, чтобы прекратить столетиями длящееся противостояние десантников и связки хотя бы на отдельно взятом корабле с отдельно взятой девицей. 

Пусть эта девица и является частью удивительно глупой команды. 

Нет, ну какие же они все-таки дуры… 

А как хорошо все начиналось.

Еще одна труба, судя по звуку, чем-то заполненная, опять провода, не связанные в пучок. Хм, может быть, то, что он ищет, где-то здесь?

— Коммандер? — напоминает о себе Кеой, придвинувшись к нему немножко ближе. 

— Сейсяс, — отзывается Сакура и на секунду прикрывает глаза.

Вроде бы Кеой была единственной, кто не выступил в поддержку гениальной идеи мадам командира. Хорошая девочка. Да где же этот чертов штекер?!

— Так вы объясните, почему нельзя было все это взорвать? Или нет? 

Сакура мгновенно пересматривает свое мнение о девочке, переместив ее из стана хороших обратно к идиоткам, выразительно на нее косится, потом переводит взгляд на провода в собственных зубах и закатывает глаза. 

Кеой таращится на него, словно увидела привидение, обалдело открывает и закрывает рот, трясет головой и тихо-тихо хрюкает, прикрывшись ладошкой. 

Круглое подключение, четырехугольное, шестиугольное, восьмиугольное. 

Сакуре нужно овальное и зеленое. Нужная форма не нащупывается, а цвета просто не разглядеть.

— Ой, извините! — Кеой озаряет так внезапно, что Сакура вздрагивает. — Вы сейчас не можете говорить, да? А потом объясните?

— Обяфню. 

Десятиугольное. Слишком далеко, нужно двигаться обратно. 

Шестиугольное, четырехугольное, овальное.

Отлично, полдела сделано. 

— Хорошо, я буду ждать! 

Кеой отодвигается в сторону, к своим молчащим и ощутимо злящимся коллегам, и очень радуется, слушать ее не нужно, чтобы это заметить. 

Сакура упирается лбом в прохладный металл, из которого сделана техническая шахта, и задумывается. Вправо или влево? На “Кимаре” расположение штекеров в панелях управления дверями было немного другим: сначала закрывающие регуляторы — створки гермозатвора справа налево, от правой верхней по часовой стрелке, плюс створки обычной раздвижной двери, потом блокирующие, потом открывающие — в том же порядке. На “Вишневом саде” все не так. К каждой створке идет сначала закрывающий, потом блокирующий, потом открывающий регулятор, тоже сверху вниз и по часовой стрелке. Но запутаться в таком расположении очень легко.

Хотя вряд ли кому-то приходило в голову, что ИИ просто не станет поднимать стойку со штекерами ручного управления на нужный уровень, чтобы можно было рассмотреть маркировки. 

Первый ряд, второй, третий.

Назад — ему нужно открыть нижнюю правую створку. Второй ряд, второй штекер.

Холодный металл скользит под влажными пальцами, Сакура обещает себе потом, когда все закончится, убить кого-нибудь из инженеров, придумавших этот идиотизм. Медленно и с удовольствием расчленить, начиная с отрубания пальцев ног. Без наркоза. Вверх от ступней до бедер, потом ладони, локти, плечи, потом…

В этот момент штекер наконец-то поддается, выпрыгивает из гнезда с оглушительным щелчком, и створка сразу же начинает величественно уползать в стену. 

Получилось — но это всего вторая их удача за прошедшие четыре часа. И Сакуре этого мало.

Впрочем, хорошее начало и не предвещало хорошего продолжение — еще одна флотская примета. Если перед прыжком все в порядке, то рейс закончится каким-нибудь ужасом. Поэтому любая команда старательно выискивает неприятности, пока корабль разворачивается и выпускает зонды. За неприятность могло сойти что угодно, начиная от сломавшихся увлажнителей воздуха и заканчивая горячим кофе, пролитым капитаном на брюки. Главное, чтобы оно так или иначе касалось всего корабля. 

А Сакура забыл — он слишком долго не был в космосе и слишком радовался тому, что вообще оказался на борту, чтобы помнить о флотских приметах. Любых — и вот теперь расплачивается. 

За четыре часа они прошли триста метров. Сначала анализаторы воздуха выдавали какую-то дурь, не позволяя снять дыхательные маски. Потом не открывался шлюз, ведущий с карго-палубы на лестницу наверх. Не открывался упорно, не реагируя ни на команды, ни на электронный пропуск, который Сакуре выдали перед отлетом. Результат дало лишь вот такое же выдергивание штекера ручной регулировки, но вот там Сакура нашел его сразу же. 

На лестнице им попался труп, аккуратно упакованный в герметичную пленку. Причем не просто попался, а свалился из боковой ниши Сакуре прямо на голову. Сакура успел испугаться и даже шарахнуться в сторону, прежде чем понял, что ему ничто не угрожает. И рухнуть на пролет вниз тоже успел, хорошенько приложившись спиной о ребристый край металлических стыков площадки. Больно было так, что на глаза невольно навернулись слезы, и взвыл Сакура тоже невольно, а не потому что собирался умирать.Но на то, чтобы объяснить это девицам, ушло почти полчаса. 

После они наконец-то добрались до следующей палубы и обнаружили, что лестница заблокирована. Наглухо заблокирована, как и должно быть, в общем-то. Однако рутинная предосторожность, которая в случае опасности могла спасти жизнь экипажу, для Сакуры обернулась настоящей проблемой. Потому что гермозатворы _между_ палубами вручную не открывались. Только с помощью специальных приборов, находившихся в ведении главного инженера, капитана или настройщика. И доступ открывался после идентификации ДНК. 

Ну и в завершении приключений управляющая панель гермозатвора шлюза, ведущего на палубу, оказалась ниже положенного уровня, а девицы, утомленные дорогой, с ходу предложили все взорвать. Чем довели Сакуру до бешенства за какие-то секунды. Но он справился, гермозатвор открыт, девицы по одной переползают на палубу, теперь осталось заставить себя встать. 

Почему-то это слишком сложно, как будто тело решило тоже немного посходить с ума. Не хуже чем местный ИИ. 

Или как раз из-за ИИ ему так плохо? 

Разбираться времени особо нет.

Последняя девица исчезает в проходе, Сакура заставляет себя перевернуться и встать на колени, схватившись за технические скобы в стене, доползает до гермозатвора и перебирается в палубный ангар.

Чистый и светлый ангар технической палубы. Серые стены, желтые маркировочные полосы с серыми буквами. “DT0-WS” расплывается перед глазами, и Сакура моргает, пытаясь расшифровать надпись. “Техническая палуба, западный лифт” — доходит до него через пару минут, ну или часов. Значит, они в блоке очистки и регенерации технологических жидкостей. 

Вопрос в том, что с этим знанием делать. 

— Коммандер, все в порядке? — Голос опять возникает где-то в стороне, приближается, обретает руки, которыми Сакуру хватают за плечо и тянут вверх. 

— Все в порядке. — Кажется, у него все-таки получается ответить, а может быть, и нет. 

Зато у него точно получается разглядеть тьму, густую и горячую, обволакивающую тело от ступней до макушки, вязкую и уютную, а еще в ней яркими капельками вспыхивают и тут же гаснут звезды, словно проходят миллионы лет. 

В этой тьме хочется остаться навсегда, в ней кто-то есть, невидимый, огромный и опасный, но Сакура не боится. Потому что не боится то самое невидимое и огромное.

И голоса. Их много, они льются сверху и с боков, со спины, от пола, заполняют тьму, портят ее, и нужно что-нибудь сделать, чтобы она осталась, и…

Сакура открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что ухитрился не только каким-то образом встать, но и удержаться на ногах, последнее, впрочем, не без помощи Кеой, обеими руками вцепившийся в его плечо. 

А тьма вокруг — это наваждение, нет ее, есть ангар с красными цистернами, маркированными знаками биологической опасности, белыми цистернами, покрытыми химическими формулами и серыми надписями на желтом фоне маркировочных полос. Ну и девицы, но вот они к тьме точно никакого отношения не имели.

— Что с вами было? — как-то очень зло спрашивает командир девиц, суровая мадам в звании лейтенанта, а вот имени ее Сакура не помнит, хотя она представлялась. Неудобно, но не переспрашивать же. — То орете, то в обмороки падаете! 

— Не знаю, — честно сознается Сакура. Он и в самом деле не знает, может лишь предположить. — Скорее всего, влияние местного ИИ, но, чтобы проверить, нужно оборудование медблока и пара суток времени. 

Зачем он говорит последнее предложение, он не понимает сам — как и вообще ничего сейчас не понимает. Вместо мозгов у него склизкая каша, она же, по ощущениям, и вместо тела, а как сделать так, чтобы снова почувствовать себя нормально, Сакура пока не додумался. 

Додумается, никуда на денется. 

Его шатает, и стоять сложно, а сесть не получается, потому что Кеой прилагает кучу сил, чтобы его удержать, — подводить девочку не хочется, вдруг она расстроится и будет плакать, а утешать плачущих женщин Сакура никогда не умел. Разве что конфетами, но где он возьмет конфеты на технической палубе? Нет, конечно, их мог оставить тут кто-нибудь из персонала, но “Вишневому саду” еще слишком мало лет для такой халатности экипажа, так что вряд ли.

Его снова затягивает куда-то в темноту, вот только сейчас Сакура туда не хочет и сопротивляется, совершенно невольно дав кому-то по мозгам. Этот кто-то явно обижается, корчит рожи и показывает красный от леденцов язык, гордо задирает подбородок в потолок и уходит, виляя пушистым хвостом.

И все заканчивается — в одно мгновение, словно включился свет. Или выключился.

Сакура трясет гудящей головой и тяжело сглатывает, даже не пробуя понять, что с ним случилось. Есть шанс, что если он задумается, то все повторится, а времени больше не становится. Осталось тридцать семь часов или чуть меньше, а до рубки еще одиннадцать палуб, включая эту. 

— Коммандер? — Кеой прижимается к нему так, словно хочет сломать ему пару ребер, и Сакура осторожно отцепляет от себя ее руки.

— Все хорошо, — говорит он тихо и успокаивающе. — Теперь точно все хорошо.

Вопрос в том, как надолго.

Мадам лейтенант хмурится и брезгливо поджимает губы, окидывая их обоих таким взглядом, что впору начинать бояться и искать укрытие.

Сакура тепло и сладко улыбается ей в ответ, встряхивается и решительно оглядывается.

Они у западной лестницы, есть еще три — и дверь на какую-нибудь из них может оказаться открытой. Если нет, то придется лезть через технические шахты, а удовольствия в этом мало. Впрочем, посмотрим. 

Он зачем-то гладит Кеой по голове, кивает остальным и решительно обходит справа лестничную шахту. Впереди дверь в другой отсек, блок очистки и регенерации воды. Там же комната управления всеми механизмами этой палубы и сразу две лестницы. 

Возможно, им даже повезет и открытой окажется первая же. 

Хронометр на руке пиликает, отсчитывая оставшееся время.

Тридцать пять часов.

Пожалуй, им всем стоит основательно поторопиться.

***

Им везет, как это ни странно. Южная лестница открыта на три палубы вверх, и проблемы начинаются только пятнадцать минут спустя возле нижней медицинской. Хорошо хоть те же проблемы, какие-нибудь другие были бы явно хуже.

Правда, в этот раз Сакуре вызывается помогать одна Кеой и никто не лезет с идиотскими предложениями. Это не может не радовать, как и отсутствие галлюцинаций. 

А вот отсутствие людей тревожит. На технической палубе не было никого. Вообще никого, а ведь должна была находиться минимум одна смена: главный или один из младших механиков, пятеро рабочих из техперсонала и кто-то из палубных матросов. Как минимум.

Куда они все делись?

Девицы с Сакурой вместе частично обошли, частично осмотрели с помощью дрона весь ангар — и никого. 

То есть восемь человек просто исчезли.

Куда? 

Где их искать, живы ли они, и если да, то в каком состоянии? В ненормальном, это вопросов не вызывает. А вот в насколько ненормальном?..

Будут ли они мешать или, наоборот, помогут? 

Этими вопросами про экипаж “Вишневого сада” Сакура задавался еще на борту “Аркады”, но тогда они не были самыми важными. Теперь ответы на них, пожалуй, важнее, чем определение точного градуса безумия ИИ.

— Можно спросить? — тихо-тихо интересуется Кеой и придвигается чуть ближе, не пошевелив при этом кабель.

— Можно, — кивает Сакура, в очередной раз ощупывая ряд штекеров. 

— Почему нельзя было взорвать дверь? Вы обещали, но так и не объяснили, — торопливо добавляет она, поймав косой взгляд Сакуры, и неожиданно смущается. — Наверное, мой вопрос кажется вам идиотским. Но нас учили, что там, где можно пройти силой, не обязательно ходить кружными путями.

— Вас учили неправильно. — Круглый, овальный, шестиугольный. Опять. — Во всяком случае, на кораблях, находящихся под управлением искусственного интеллекта, такой подход — это прямая дорога к быстрой и мучительной смерти. 

Тихо общавшиеся на отвлеченные темы девицы вдруг замолкают как по команде. Сакура недоуменно оглядывается на них, пожимает плечами и возвращается к своим штекерам. 

— Любой ИИ в первую очередь должен защищать экипаж и свою физическую оболочку. То есть корабль от верхних сенсоров до посадочных опор. И по всему кораблю расположены орудия, любой коридор и любое общее помещение простреливаются без слепых зон. Ты ведь не можешь этого не знать, правда? 

Кеой кивает так, словно решила таким загадочным образом покончить жизнь самоубийством. Чем-то эта девочка напоминает Сакуре Джеймса — и поэтому невольно вызывает теплые чувства, смешанные с желанием немножко поучить. 

Вот о Джеймсе, да и обо всей связке, думать не стоит. Сакура их не слышит, совсем не слышит, и от этого можно сойти с ума. 

— Дальше объяснять или сама поняла? 

— Наверное, поняла, — начинает Кеой неуверенно. — И корабль воспримет повреждение двери, особенно повреждение двери, особенно вызванное взрывом или выстрелами, как нападение? И тут же примется отстреливать нападавших? Но ведь системы внутренней обороны включаются только под контролем канонира и только после разрешения капитана. 

Сакура кивает и тут же хмыкает. Профдеформация, оказывается, зашла дальше, чем ему казалось. Учительская — не флотская.

— Правильно. На корабле, ИИ которого в сознании и работает без перебоев. Местный же явно и давно рехнулся и пойдет гораздо дальше нормального, чтобы защитить экипаж и себя. Так что единственное, что мы можем, — это открывать двери максимально щадящим способом. С помощью штекеров, например. 

Нужный наконец-то попадается под пальцы, Сакура дергает его и поворачивается к медленно открывающейся створке.

И за ней… что-то не так. Гермозатворы обычно не снабжались блокаторами, а на этих, похоже, какие-то стоят . Не особо сильные, но достаточные, чтобы не слышать, если не прислушиваться. 

Зато сейчас из открытого проема льет целый океан невнятных эмоций, неделимых и каких-то… жутких. 

Эмоциональная каша, склизкая и комковатая, как еда в интернате, только полезного и питательного в ней ноль, как и чего-то определенного. Мерзкое неоднородное месиво, от которого Сакуру тошнит и тянет вставить в порт самый мощный блокатор, который найдется в обитаемом космосе.

Нельзя, он не имеет права не слышать корабль, но слышать вот это тоже не может. Слишком противно. 

Девицы замирают на пару секунд, разглядывая лицо Сакуры, явно отражающее всю степень испытываемого им омерзения, но выбора у них нет, так что первая ныряет в проем. Выставив перед собой винтовку и вцепившись в нее, как в скобы на стене орбитального лифта. 

Сакура ждет подвоха, то ли крика, то ли хруста костей, и еле сдерживается, чтобы не кинуться за девицей следом, но ничего не происходит.

Девица вздыхает как-то испуганно и сдавленным голосом зовет остальных.

Идти туда не хочется никому, но все идут, и Сакура тоже. Правда, он сперва зачем-то зажмуривается, видимо, чтобы с ходу не наткнуться взглядом на то, что напугало десантницу. 

Проползает под створкой, встает и открывает глаза. И тут же жалеет об этом.

Потому что они нашли экипаж, не весь, но как минимум техперсонал и ученых. Всех вместе.

Лучше бы не находили, наверное, потому что от их состояния и их эмоций Сакуру выворачивает наизнанку. Пока не физически, но только пока.

Кеой вот тошнит настолько, что она часто и поверхностно дышит ртом, да еще и вцепляется в скобу на стене. Остальные четверо ведут себя не лучше — и Сакура их отлично понимает. 

Они стоят в коротком коридоре, ведущем из исследовательского центра в столовую, беленьком, чистом коридоре с серой маркировочной полосой, приятной взгляду, — но это все, что здесь есть приятного. 

Потому что в столовой экипаж, грязный и вонючий, даже отсюда чувствуется, находящийся в каком-то странном состоянии. Больше всего им подходит слово “зомби”, очень похоже, во всяком случае.

Все признаки налицо, насколько Сакура их помнит — не очень хорошо на самом деле, фильмы ужасов про зомби он смотрел в последний раз на “Кимаре” с Алишей. Двадцать четыре года назад.

Но тем не менее. 

Дерганные движения, кто-то из техников рвано кружится на месте, подволакивая правую ногу. 

Бессмысленные лица — у тех, кого можно разглядеть; подернутые мутной пленкой глаза — у кого они открыты. 

Невнятные эмоции, о них Сакура старается не думать.

Монотонное мычание — от стоящего в зале гула мгновенно и остро начинает болеть голова.

Заляпанная одежда, засохшие остатки еды вокруг ртов и на пальцах — ИИ явно заботился о том, чтобы накормить экипаж и уложить его спать, — один из палубных матросов дрыхнет прямо на столе перед своими коллегами. Изображает главное блюдо, наверное. А вот о гигиене ИИ не вспомнил. Или не придумал, каким образом загнать экипаж в душ и при этом не вывести из вот этого состояния. 

Не придумал… Сакура ловит себя на этой формулировке и мгновенно приходит в ярость. ИИ не может думать, только находить решения в списке имеющихся. За все остальное отвечает связка — а вот в то, что к этому ужасу приложил руку, например, Таку, Сакура не верит. Иначе все очень и очень плохо. Намного хуже, чем он предполагал изначально. 

И ярость заставляет его прийти в себя. Поток зомбоэмоций прерывается, как отрезанный, и теперь Сакура видит маленьких медроботов, по одному на каждого человека.

Значит, состояние это вызвано медикаментозно — что однозначно лучше эмпатического удара. Значит, людей можно вернуть в норму, но это потом, трогать их сейчас не стоит, да и времени нет. 

Он шагает вперед и медленно закрывает дверь в столовую. Вряд ли экипаж может разбежаться, но на всякий случай пусть у них даже шанса не будет. 

Девицы встряхиваются сразу же, как только белая пластиковая панель входит в пазы и защелкивается, тихо обсуждают увиденное, пока Сакура ожесточенно трет руками лицо и мысленно желает настройщику “Минессоны” мучительной и медленной смерти. 

Это тоже потом, после того, как все снова станет хорошо.

А сейчас им нужно идти, и Сакура подзывает Кеой, огибает остальных девиц и бредет в исследовательский центр, посмотреть, что там. Поворачивает за угол и застывает, увидев направленное прямо в лицо дуло стандартной флотской лазерной штурмовой винтовки.


	12. Глава одиннадцатая

_02.08.7500, корабль Флота изыскателей третьего ранга “Вишневый сад”_

 

Таку утыкается лицом в ладони и протяжно стонет.

Опять не получилось, он забыл, которая это попытка, и готов заплакать, вот только плакать в виртуальности бесполезно. Нарисованные слезы не приносят облегчения. Даже нарисованные объемно. 

Которая это была попытка? Сотая? Тысячная? Он давно уже сбился со счета и еще раньше отчаялся, но не биться же головой о виртуальные стены.

А больше заняться тут все равно нечем. 

Конечно, можно попытаться достучаться до ИИ, а не биться головой о стенку. 

Идиотке, впрочем, откровенно плевать на оба эти занятия. Сначала Таку вызывает привычный интерфейс и получает его, но кнопки все еще заблокированы, и виртуальная отвертка не помогает сдвинуть их с места. 

Единственное, что работает, — это программа расчета курса, но толку с нее ноль. Курс все тот же, точно на планету, в центр континента, прямо туда, где самый крупный город. Только расчетное время столкновения скачет: то несколько дней, то несколько часов, то опять несколько дней. 

Джеймс и Марика, вначале тоже старавшиеся добраться до своих частей системы, теперь просто сидят рядом с Таку и смотрят. Они не смирились, эмпаты такого просто не умеют, но они устали и больше не хотят заниматься бесполезным делом.

И Таку считает свое занятие бесполезным, хотя, скорее, безрезультатным и не особо нужным — неделя уже прошла, а ничего не меняется, — но остановиться не может. 

После того как привычный руль и клавиши не срабатывают в очередной раз, Таку переходит на уговоры.

Есть такая тактика — правда, у настройщиков, — заболтать ИИ до изнеможения. Кодовыми фразами или, если они не помогают, то рассказами о чем-нибудь.

Смысла этого всего Таку не понимает, хотя и Банни пытался объяснить, и Сакура, когда у них было занятие по уговорам рехнувшейся Инны. Что-то они говорили про переполнение рабочей памяти, и что это дает возможность дотянуться до заблокированных областей или переписать кусок кода — или не кода, а алгоритма, которым ИИ руководствуется в данный момент. Нечто в этом роде, в общем, но ни Таку, ни Марика, ни Джеймс не помнят деталей. 

А Банни умер.

И Сакура… возможно, здесь, но, скорее всего, на Мидане, вот только думать об этом нельзя. 

Рассказы и кодовые фразы, кстати, не срабатывают тоже. Измучившись с пожеланиями и поздравлениями зайчикам, птичкам и прочей живности, Таку долго и упорно, в мельчайших деталях, пересказывает девице всю историю планеты Шамрит, начиная от первых поселенцев и заканчивая Сегрегацией, — все, что помнит, короче, а это немало.

Девица игнорирует его с завидным хладнокровием.

Услышь такие его мысли Сакура, наверное, орал бы. А может, и нет. Таку сейчас почему-то уверен, что Сакура орал на него все время и за каждую ошибку, но вроде бы нет, не делал он ничего такого. 

Или делал? Он проваливается в эти фантазии где-то между зайчиками и синичками, а потом между Третьей войной и Конфедерацией, путается в них, и в зверье, и в фактах, и в мыслях, и каждый раз со все большим усилием приходит в себя. 

Или уже не в себя? 

Он даже мысленно не кажется себе собой, но проверить, кто он, никак не выйдет. Разве что вон Джеймса спросить, но волновать его лишний раз Таку не хочет. 

Как и Марику, им и так досталось. 

После монолога он пробует изменить свое рабочее место. Странно, что Таку раньше не додумался до такого простого решения, это же очевидно. Смена визуализации помогает добраться до ранее закрытых или недоступных частей ИИ. Одна из самых распространенных тактик в случае возникновения проблем — почему Таку не вспомнил о ней еще в первые часы? Почему они все не вспомнили?

Возможно, тогда бы это смогло помочь.

Сейчас не помогает. 

Таку пробует клавиатуру вместо привычного пульта — она послушно появляется, но не работает. 

Плоские светящиеся клавиши включают таблицу расчета курса, точнее, спрятанные под иконками длиннющие и очень сложные математические формулы, — и все. Даже зум теперь не работает, а раньше можно было полюбоваться на приближающуюся планету. 

Ну что за хрень? 

Таку оглядывается на Марику и Джеймса, чтобы попросить их попробовать тоже, но они спят, а будить их не стоит. 

Следующая попытка — сложный разноцветный механизм — заканчивается провалом, в нем не работают даже расчеты. Причем это не поломка ИИ, а просто какой-то глюк. Сложный, но глюк — ничего больше. 

Очень хочется лечь и тоже уснуть, насколько тут вообще можно именно спать, но Таку заставляет себя делать хоть что-нибудь. Потому что в последний раз ему приснился Сакура — и это больно. Верить в то, что он рядом, больно, потому что его нет. Он молчит, он не отзывается на все попытки до него докричаться, его нет на корабле — Таку уверен, что почувствовал бы его на борту, — его нет нигде. 

Точнее, где-то то он есть, но какой толк с этого “где-то”, если это далеко. 

И то, что сон дал Джеймсу надежду, так же больно. Он так верит, что они спасутся, что почти светится. В прямом смысле слова светится: непривычные эмоции выплескиваются в виртуальность нежно-зелеными всполохами. Они оседают на коже Джеймса, и если смотреть искоса, то можно подумать, что он мутировал в экран. Или в клавишу. Или в маркировочные полосы ночного освещения. 

Таку тоже хотел бы верить и радоваться, но не может. Сакура рядом — это слишком хорошо, поэтому однозначно неправда. 

Так что надежда у них есть только на них самих, а значит, он должен пытаться дальше, пока не станет совсем поздно.

И он пытается. Конструктор сменяется планшетом для рисования, а на нем русалка, такая же, как Таку когда-то рисовал на Инане. Хвост у русалки — это двигатели, глаза — система наблюдения, руки что-то непонятное, возможно, оружие, доступа у Таку все равно ни к чему нет. 

Планшет с русалкой исчезает, сменяясь книгой с толстой шершавой обложкой и плотными гладкими страницами.

На носу Таку появляются очки для работы с индивидуальным пространством.

Доступа нет.

Таку пробует снова.

***

Надо бы отвернуться или хотя бы перестать пялиться, но Сакура не может. Просто не может и все, потому что женщина, Анна, нереально красива.

Даже странно, что увидел он это не сразу, а лишь после того, как дуло штурмовой винтовки перестало смотреть ему в лоб. 

Хотя ладно, не странно. Сложно любоваться тем, кто пытается тебя убить, Сакура, во всяком случае, на такие подвиги не способен. Не прямо сейчас так точно.

Его девицы, в смысле те, с которыми он пришел на борт, тихонько сидят по сторонам и обедают. Сакура обедает тоже, только он еще и слушает — ну и таращится во все глаза, как будто впервые в жизни увидел живую женщину. Впрочем, такую — да, впервые.

Она чем-то похожа на девчонок Перси из последней связки. Точнее, последней, которую Сакура видел. Высокая, рыжая, невероятно величественная — и явно с какой-то тяжелой планеты. На легких людям обычно не нужен такой мышечный каркас и такое тело. Округлое, гармоничное, как у валькирий на древних земных рисунках. 

В общем, нужно перестать пялиться, но нет, Сакура не в состоянии, да и он же все равно ничего такого в виду не имеет, просто смотрит. А уж после приветствия, чуть не закончившегося аккуратной дыркой во лбу Сакуры, так точно можно. В качестве компенсации, например. 

И хорошо, что все хорошо закончилось. Они разобрались, кто здесь кто и зачем, Анна не поверила словам, зато поверила переливающемуся всеми цветами радуги адмиральскому приказу и такому же разноцветному допуску. 

И вот теперь рассказывает о том, что случилось, когда местный ИИ рехнулся. 

Нужно будет взять ее с собой, чтобы остальные десантники, если они встретятся, случайно не понаделали в Сакуре лишних дырок. Очень обидно будет умереть в какой-то паре-тройке палубах от цели. 

— Все началось буквально в одну секунду, — неторопливо говорит Анна и грустно вздыхает. — Только что все было нормально, а теперь раз — и все вокруг сходит с ума. Сначала свет мигнул, коротко, но все равно заметно было, потом еще раз, и сирена завыла. Почти тут же замолкла, а потом люди начали падать. 

Сакура кивает и откусывает кусок от многослойного свежего бутерброда. Чуть не попав зубами по собственному пальцу. Нужно бы все же взять себя в руки, потому что если его эмоции долетят до Таку, то мало не покажется всем. Хотя… 

— Я не сразу поняла, что они не сами отключились, а их выключили медроботы — маленькие, из отряда быстрого реагирования, кажется. Улетели они так быстро, что маркировку я разглядеть не успела. Через сорок секунд закрылись межпалубные гермозатворы, сразу после обычные двери — на этом уровне, до других я не добралась бы при всем желании. 

Сакура снова кивает и все же доедает свой бутерброд, принимается за чай и косится на десант. Вид у девиц, кроме Кеой, откровенно скучающий, им это все не интересно, но без него все равно никто никуда не пойдет, так что пусть слушают. Не помешает. 

— Еще через минуту прилетели крупные медроботы, из отряда наблюдателей, и зависли рядом с людьми. На меня они внимания не обращали, и на Маттиаса, старшего программиста. Пока он не снял блокатор, чтобы разобраться с проблемой, — тогда упал и он тоже. Пытался убежать от робота, но не успел. 

Забавно, что чего-то такого Сакура и ожидал. Что ИИ не обратит внимания на десант, потому что с ним у него нет никакой связи, а то, что они числятся в экипаже, рехнувшийся компьютерный мозг интересовать не должно. Вроде бы что-то такое имелось в стандартных заводских установках ИИ, начиная с предпоследнего поколения, но с ним Сакура никогда не работал, так что не уверен. 

Скорее все же имелось — как раз для работы в подобных ситуациях или при нападении каких-нибудь пиратов с тау-излучателем: чтобы хоть кто-то на борту остался вменяемым. Правда, такие излучатели водились только на военных флагманах, но это пока. Когда-нибудь они попадут и в чужие руки. Но еще не попали — во всяком случае, к "Миннесоне" и к "Вишневому саду" такое оружие не применялось: эмоциональная картинка при нападении была бы другой, как и реакция ИИ. 

— Дальше не происходило ничего особенного. Экипаж спал, пару раз мигал свет, потом изменился воздух, не сильно. Дышать стало легче немного. На этой палубе — попасть на другие я так и не смогла — интерком отключился сразу же, как и рации, связаться с кем-нибудь у меня тоже не получилось, так что, что творится на других уровнях… — Анна пожимает плечами и грустно улыбается. 

Сакура кивает в очередной раз. Что-то подобное он и предполагал. Изменения освещения и состава воздуха — один из первых признаков неисправности, это было вшито уже в систему безопасности “Кимара”, только никому не помогло. И здесь не помогло тоже, разве что вот Сакура сейчас узнал, что защитные и предупреждающие механизмы работают. Толку с них, правда… 

— Через пять часов экипаж проснулся, но нормальными они не стали. Встали с мест, пошли в столовую, расселись там, начали жрать питательную смесь, выехавшую на столы. Потом снова уснули, опять проснулись — в восьмичасовом такте. То есть восемь часов сна, восемь бодрствования. Меня ИИ не кормит — точнее, так, как их, не кормит. Но послушно выдает еду, если заказать. 

Однако, какая заботливая мадам, кто бы мог подумать. Дурная, но заботливая. Интересно, спишут ли потом весь экипаж на грунт, потому что они все дружно рехнутся. Сакура не удивился бы, если бы они и в самом деле массово рехнулись — пережить такое и остаться в здравом уме можно, но трудно. Он снова кивает и отпивает горячий, очень сладкий чай, который заказала для всех Анна. А вот на просьбы Сакуры и чужого десанта выдать им еды, ИИ предсказуемо не среагировал, что и правильно, в общем-то. 

На борт пустил — и хорошо, пусть теперь и не реагирует. 

Сакуру вдруг снова ведет, кружится голова и за глазами разливается острая, почему-то черная боль, а перед ними плывут строчки текста. Как в книге. Формулы? Расчеты какие-то? Он вглядывается, но не понимает, что именно видит, рисунок — слова? картинки? цифры? — слишком расплывчат и отдает глухим отчаянием, невыносимо тяжелым и пугающим. Как будто все уже закончилось и закончилось плохо. Как будто через пару минут смерть, мгновенная и в то же время мучительно медленная. Горькая, кислая — с привкусом железа, как кровь.

Это — чужие эмоции. Чужой страх, чужая тоска, чужая тревога. Это кто-то из связки. Достучался до ИИ? Нет, вряд ли. Скорее, пробует получить доступ, вот только этому кому-то явно нехорошо, и его “нехорошо” отражается на работе корабля. Отразится, пока еще все относительно в порядке. Стабильно, по крайней мере. 

Сакура вслушивается, всматривается, пытаясь одновременно не завалиться на бок и не поделиться с полом завтраком. Выходит откровенно плохо, что первое, что второе. Его отчаянно тошнит, так, что приходится мелко и часто дышать, ежесекундно сглатывая вязкую слюну, а вот не упасть не получается совсем. Шоколад разливается по тыльной стороне левой ладони — больно! — что-то острое бьет по боку и, кажется, пропарывает комбинезон до кожи, по позвоночнику вверх ползет огонь. И все заканчивается.

Выключается, словно ничего не было.

Сакура открывает глаза и обнаруживает себя развалившимся на полу, головой на коленях у Кеой, в окружении злых и встревоженных девиц. Прелестно. 

Интересно, как часто он в последующие часы будет изображать обморочную леди из древних земных книг? 

Кстати о часах — их осталось тридцать два, и этого очень-очень мало. Особенно если учесть новые обстоятельства. Если не учитывать — тоже. 

Надо бы встать, хотя бы сесть, но тело ощущается комком липкого и мерзкого желе и дрожит так же, каждая мышца и кости в отдельности, наверное, тоже. И в голове тоненько надсадно звенит, где-то между левым ухом и макушкой.

Плохо, точнее, не очень хорошо, и Сакуре придется немного поваляться, изображая медузу, а значит, можно попробовать достучаться до связки. Вряд ли получится, конечно, но лежать без дела — странно. 

— Еще пятнадцать минут, — сообщает Сакура девицам, закрывает глаза и расслабляется. 

Открывается, снимает все щиты, которые можно снять, и зовет в глухую пустоту:

— Таку? 

Отвечает ему тишина. Нет, скорее, эхо за тонкой перегородкой, какое бывает, если постучать костяшками пальцев по пустому контейнеру. Металлическому, потому что в тишине есть тот же звон, что и в голове у Сакуры. Точно такой же — значит, это что-то исходящее от ИИ.

— Джеймс? 

Вообще ничего, как будто Джеймса не существует в природе. То, что он жив, Сакура чувствует, спасибо тем самым девяносто восьми пунктам, из-за которых они здесь так развлекаются. Но кроме этого ощущения — ничего. 

— Марика? 

Тоже тишина, пожалуй, еще более густая, чем от Джеймса. В ней можно завязнуть, потеряться и остаться навсегда. Сакура шарахается подальше, отряхивается — мысленно, само собой, — и пробует снова.

— Таку? 

Глухое эхо за тонкой стенкой, близко, но все равно не дотянешься. Очень близко, и можно услышать, как панически мечутся чужие обрывочные мысли — эмоциональное наполнение, но не содержание. 

И это плохо. Очень плохо.

Таку слишком близко подобрался к ИИ, и сейчас это стало проблемой. Он слишком давно не спал, слишком устал и слишком долго в виртуальности, а значит, тащит в нее все свои проблемы. И ИИ, как ни странно, реагирует, пусть и очень оригинальным способом. Например, меняет состав воздуха, добавляя в него сильное снотворное, пара вдохов — и на борту уснут даже те, кто дышать не может физически… 

Сакура рывком садится, ударив Кеой макушкой по подбородку, и рявкает хриплым шепотом: 

— Надеть дыхательные маски! 

Вот что хорошо в десантниках, так это их изумительная способность сначала делать, потом спрашивать.

Девицы и не подумали задать какие-нибудь вопросы или усомниться в приказе Сакуры — молча выдернули из поясных креплений маски, надели их и выстроились полукругом, грозно прицелившись в пустоту исследовательского центра. Даже Анна, и это почему-то очень смешно.

Настолько, что Сакура вздрагивает, всхлипывает и истерически хохочет, ткнувшись лицом, точнее, дыхательной маской в ладони. Он ржет, громко, долго и с удовольствием, захлебываясь хрипами и слезами, пока вокруг не становится темно.


	13. Глава двенадцатая

_02.08.7500, корабль Флота изыскателей третьего ранга “Вишневый сад”_

 

— Что это было? — Кеой пристраивается слева от Сакуры, почти прижимается к его боку и ощутимо боится. 

Сакура покосился бы на нее, но в темноте все равно ничего не видно, а аварийное освещение по какой-то причине не включилось. Можно включить его вручную, но сначала нужно добраться до шестой палубы, на которой среди жилых блоков затерялся обычный щит со всякими полезными кнопками. Нет, такие щиты есть на всех палубах, но шарахаться в темноте по медицинской или идти вниз Сакуре не хочется совсем.

— Где именно что было? — уточняет он, ловит за талию идущую перед ним мадам командира и направляет ее немного левее.

Забавно, но сейчас он единственный, кто хоть как-то ориентируется в царящем вокруг непроглядном мраке. У девиц почему-то не оказалось с собой фонарей, вообще никаких, даже стандартных, нашлемных. Почему — никто не знает, и Сакура подозревает если не диверсию, то попытку осложнить им всем жизнь на борту “Вишневого сада”. Кому это могло понадобиться и зачем, он не понимает, но потом обязательно разберется. Ну а Анна шлем с собой не взяла, да и что она делала в исследовательском центре, объяснить она тоже не смогла. Точнее, залилась нежным румянцем и засмущалась — вопросов Сакура больше не задавал, сделав простые выводы, и мадам командиру не позволил. Времени на это не имелось особо, а узнать о том, что тут творилось в первые часы после смерти Банни, было более важным.

Сакура “слышит” коридоры, двери, лестницы, легкие выпуклости букв на маркировочных линиях и стыки напольных плит. Он знает, куда идти.

— С вами в исследовательском центре. Обморок опять, истерика?.. — Кеой прижимается к Сакуре еще чуть теснее, а он думает, что она же совсем молоденькая, лет восемнадцать, не больше. Только что из училища — и сразу на флагман?.. Странно, но дело тут может быть в каких-нибудь отличных результатах. Или в очень молодой для флагмана связке. Или еще в чем-нибудь, прямо сейчас это неважно. 

— Эхо эмоций пилота связки, — отвечает Сакура, хотя говорить этого ему совсем не хочется. Придется объяснять, почему он слышит пилота, да еще и так отчетливо, а он не уверен в том, что девицы воспримут информацию адекватно.

В любой другой ситуации Сакуре было бы плевать на их мнение, но сейчас без них он не дойдет до рубки — а значит, рисковать не стоит. 

— А почему вы слышите именно его? — предсказуемо спрашивает Кеой, а остальные настороженно прислушиваются. Как будто ожидают раскрытия великих тайн и срывания покровов. 

Плохо, что Сакура понятия не имеет, что конкретно им известно, так что врать тоже нельзя. 

Шуршит ткань комбинезонов, тихо гудит вентиляция, закачивая в воздух снотворное, где-то впереди течет по трубам какая-то жидкость, неясно какая, одно понятно — что не вода. Тихо, в общем. Мирно и спокойно, разве что очень темно. 

Вот только от десантников даже через мощные блокаторы доносится что-то неприятное. Что именно, Сакура объяснить не в состоянии, это похоже на запах или послевкусие, что-то невнятное, но… опасное? Причем оно было с самого начала, но сейчас стало куда более явным, и дело тут совсем не в том, что девицы знают об отношениях, связывающих — или связывавших? — Таку с Сакурой.

Какой-то приказ? Набор условий, которые Сакура должен выполнить, чтобы девицы перестали его охранять или наоборот принялись охранять усиленнее? Кто-то на флагмане боится, что Сакура тоже рехнется и сделает ситуацию еще хуже? Хуже ведь есть куда, можно начать стрелять по планете или прыгнуть куда-нибудь в более населенный кусок космоса и аккуратно там на кого-нибудь упасть, короче, вариантов много.

— Потому что моя связь с ним сильнее, чем с остальными двумя. — Сакура не врет, просто замалчивает детали, но мадам командир явно в курсе, если судить по ее издевательскому хмыку. 

Это все-таки забавно. 

Какая ей разница? Отношения связки с кем-то чаще всего волновали этого кого-то, саму связку и старших офицеров — если начинались проблемы. А если и волновали других, то без просьбы связки никто никуда не лез. Кроме того, какое дело десантнику с одного корабля до того, с кем спит пилот другого?

Или здесь что-то еще? Контрольные вопросы, на которые Сакура ответил неправильно? Какие-то действия, которые он совершил или, наоборот, не совершил? 

Все это попахивает паранойей, и являлось бы ею, если бы сам Сакура не был эмпатом, то есть, не чувствовал, что в происходящем есть двойное дно. Если не два. 

Или три.

В общем, их, похоже, не сосчитать, а значит, и заниматься этим не стоит. 

Есть дела поважнее, например, не дать Таку в очередной раз вывернуть Сакуре мозги наизнанку — сил на это уходит немерено, и идти чем дальше, тем тяжелее, но останавливаться нельзя. 

Двадцать восемь часов — это почти ничего, особенно в свете того, что Таку делает с кораблем. А еще неизвестно, что случится дальше, какие двери окажутся закрытыми наглухо и сколько времени понадобится, чтобы их открыть.

И ощущение это... то ли тревоги, то ли страха, то ли напряжения перед каким-то ответственным делом — каждое из них объяснимо, и вместе, и по-отдельности, но Сакуре все равно не по себе.

Придется, видимо, после того как все закончится, тащиться на Бонноко и старательно там лечиться. Желательно, с Таку под боком и Марикой и Джеймсом поблизости. 

Желательно, да. Думать о них вот так сейчас не стоит, Сакура не имеет на них никакого права, ни на связку, ни на мысли. Не в данный момент, во всяком случае. 

— А почему ваша связь с ним сильнее, чем с остальными? — Кеой прижимается к нему уже почти неприлично, да еще и за талию обнимает. После таких объятий люди обычно идут трахаться, вот только никаких подобных желаний от Кеой не слышно. Скорее, какой-то азарт, глухой из-за блокатора, но все равно ощутимый. — Откуда у вас вообще взялась связь? Вы знакомы?

Сакура осторожно пробует отодвинуться, но чужие пальцы на ремне вдруг сжимаются, не отпускают. На какую-то секунду, но Сакура замечает и напрягается окончательно. Он мог бы вырваться, для этого достаточно шагнуть чуть шире и в сторону, вопрос в том, что десантники сделают после этого. Возможно, Кеой на самом деле просто страшно и она таким образом ищет защиты. У того, кто в состоянии справиться с окружающими неприятностями.

Возможно, но верится в это с трудом.

Стена под ладонью становится шершавой и через два шага снова гладкой. Похоже, дверь на техническую лестницу, надо на всякий случай запомнить, где она. Зачем, правда, пока неясно. 

— Я учил всю связку в школе третьей ступени, оттуда и связь. Сильнее с Таку, потому что всегда есть человек, которого понимаешь лучше других. Собственно, поэтому здесь именно я, а не кто-то другой: потому что мне под силу до них докричаться. 

На взгляд Сакуры, ответ выходит более чем исчерпывающим, хотя он мог бы рассказать правду. Ничего страшного не было в его отношениях с Таку, если не думать о проблемах Банни и о приговоре Сакуры — и о том, как все закончилось. 

И ничего странного тоже, на флоте уж точно. В прошлом, конечно, такие отношения усиленно порицались, убивали вроде бы даже за секс мужчины с мужчиной, и до сих пор убивают, на отдельных планетах, — но не на флоте, и тем более не эмпатов. 

Так что никаких проблем Сакура не видит, но информацией делиться не спешит. 

Шаг, еще шаг, слишком медленно, но в темноте по-другому не получается. 

Снова шаг. 

Анна за спиной Сакуры вздыхает как-то странно, не то грустно, не то… И мысли мгновенно переключаются на нее. Анна не задала ни одного вопроса о связке, а ведь должна была. “Вишневый сад” — ее корабль, она как минимум один рейс провела на его борту, обязана была встретиться со связкой, но почему-то не поинтересовалась, как у них дела. Живы ли они. 

Непонятно.

Не хотела спрашивать при чужаках?

И так знает все в подробностях? 

Она не отсюда, а как-то попала на борт?

Может, она вообще настройщик с “Минессоны” — нет, точно нет, настройщик — мужчина, выглядит совсем не так, да и эмпата Сакура бы почувствовал.

Хватит параноить.

Шаг. Еще один шаг, и еще один, до лестницы осталось с полдесятка метров, под пальцами опять шершаво, очередная дверь — откуда вторая? Здесь ее быть не должно. 

Шаг, пальцы на боку сжимаются сильнее, от Кеой бьет чем-то невнятным, Сакура прислушивается к ней и спотыкается. На ровном месте, о гладкий пол — и этого хватает, что потерять контроль над ситуацией. 

Разделенное пополам сознание схлопывается с почти реально слышным треском, голова мгновенно наливается дикой болью, однозначно чужой. Сакура тонет, захлебывается в прозрачной воде, вдыхает ее вместо воздуха, пытается выплыть, но задевает каких-то рыбок. Разноцветных, металлических, пластиковых, покрытых яркой чешуей, слишком гибких и быстрых, чтобы их поймать. Они текут сквозь пальцы, и кто-то кричит, невыносимо громко, невыносимо близко, и нужно бежать, спасаться, и…

В лицо бьет свет, ослепительно яркий после темноты, и от него под веками расплываются белесые омерзительные круги, зато головная боль проходит. 

Впереди кричат, что-то лязгает и закрывается, короткие приказы бьют пулеметной очередью, почти как выстрелы, разве что пули не летят. Но почувствовать их можно, они шелестят прямо над головой, короткие и горячие, а Сакура почему-то стоит на коленях и даже на руки опереться не может, потому что они трясутся.

Стреляют сзади и спереди тоже, а еще в углу слева что-то механически и равномерно поворачивается.

И стреляет тоже.

Система внутренней обороны? Включилась? Как, когда, и, главное, зачем?.. 

Кто-то кричит, что-то падает, все равно ничего не видно, а потом Сакуру вздергивают за плечо вверх, тащат куда-то и роняют, хорошенько приложив лицом, видимо, об пол. 

Опять становится темно, и прежде чем окончательно отключиться, Сакура успевает разозлиться. Только непонятно на кого.

***

— Таку, Таку! — Его трясут за плечи и бьют по щекам, пытаясь вытащить и привести в чувство, но не получается.

У него самого не получается выбраться, он одновременно и здесь, где его дергают за уши и нос, и там, где есть вода и рыбки-подсистемы. 

Они юркие и яркие, но в руки не даются. Даже рыбка-руль и та проскальзывает между пальцев, и Таку плачет от бессилия.

Сначала смеялся, а теперь рыдает, размазывая по лицу горячие, очень соленые слезы, прямо в воде. 

— Таку! Ну что с тобой? — кричат прямо над ним, по груди и плечам шарят ледяные руки, а отодвинуться от них не выходит. 

А еще рядом появляется прозрачное белесое лицо, больше похожее на вспышки перед глазами, какие бывают, если в темной комнате резко включить свет.

Лицо похоже на лицо Банни, оно открывает рот, изо рта выбулькивают огромные красные пузыри, устремляются куда-то вверх, лопаются там, вспенивая воду и пугая рыбок.

— Таку!

Каким-то образом у него все же получается вынырнуть, как будто его кто-то толкнул снизу — или взял за руку и вытащил за собой. Таку открывает глаза.

Воды нет, лица нет, рыбок нет, зато есть девица, стеклянная клетка и перепуганные Марика с Джеймсом, таращащееся на него с таким ужасом, что впору пугаться самому. 

Сил на это нет, и на то, чтобы сесть, нет сил, да и дышать выходит через раз. Таку это и не нужно, рабочее кресло может дышать за него, если понадобится, а в виртуальности вообще нет воздуха. Просто дышать, моргать или там дергать ногой в рабочем пространстве комфортнее, чем изображать статую или код. 

Почему он вообще сейчас об этом думает?

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Марика. Наверное, Марика, Таку слышит слова, но не голос, зато видит шевелящиеся губы и кивает. 

И даже отвечает: 

— В порядке.

В интернате, кажется, рассказывали, что на первых кораблях не было такой виртуальности, как сейчас, и эмпаты пачками сходили с ума, начинали идентифицировать себя с ИИ и застревали в таком состоянии навечно.

Или это Сакура говорил? Он мог, он много всего знает странного и ненужного. Устаревшего. Древнего.

От мыслей о Сакуре почему-то начинает болеть левый бок и оба колена, так что Таку избавляется от них, садится, цепляясь за руки Джеймса, и укладывает голову на его плечо.

Время растягивается, становится похожим на сладкое желе, липкое и пахнущее ванилью. Таку терпеть не может ваниль, ни в каком виде, его тошнит и затягивает куда-то, где ее много. Тонкие, загнутые на концах палочки, длинные и короткие жирные на ощупь, все коричневые, но по-разному. Светлее, темнее.

И всего их шесть.

Таку тянется к ближайшей, гладит ее кончиками пальцев, берет в ладонь и сжимает. Может, сломается? Не ломается. Палочки только выглядят хрупкими, а на самом деле они тверже стали. 

Сталь он в глаза никогда не видел, но выражение такое есть.

Или видел. Он не помнит. 

— Таку! 

Его опять встряхивают, палочки исчезают, запах тоже, да и в голове немного проясняется.

У Джеймса такой вид, словно он сейчас перегрызет кому-нибудь горло, а Марика смотрит прямо перед собой, устало и грустно. У нее давно уже не осталось сил бороться, но обвинять ее в этом сложно.

— Что? — собственный голос кажется Таку неестественно хриплым, как будто он очень долго молчал или кричал. 

— Стреляли. И девица нервничает, смотри. — Джеймс кивает куда-то в сторону, Таку послушно переводит взгляд туда и обалдело моргает. 

Нервничает — это очень мягко сказано. Бьется в истерике скорее, мечется, умудряясь при этом оставаться на месте, вертит головой так, что глаза болтаются туда-сюда, сжимает губы, стискивает в кулаках оружие. Красота да и только. Интересно, с чего ее так?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Джеймс на его мысленный вопрос. — Начала в какой-то момент, пока ты рыб ловил, и все никак не успокоится. Идеи? 

— У меня никаких, — говорит откуда-то сзади Марика. — Разве что она окончательно рехнулась.

Таку пожимает плечами: 

— Вряд ли. Скорее, она приходит в себя. 

— Или окончательно рехнулась. 

Марике эта версия нравится явно больше, Марике явно хочется, чтобы ее проблемы кто-нибудь решил, но кроме Таку и Джеймса тут никого нет, а они не могут. 

Сакура мог бы, но… 

— В кого она могла стрелять? — это снова Джеймс. — Не в экипаж же. Да и вообще, странно, что сообщение о выстрелах прошло. Пятая палуба, северная лестница, возле двери в технический коридор. Там может быть кто угодно, но она ни в кого не стреляла все это время. 

— Сама в себя. 

Пессимизм Марики угнетает и несколько мешает жить. Не ей самой, а Таку. Джеймсу, кажется, плевать на все, кроме внештатной ситуации на пятой палубе.

Там первый исследовательский центр, столовая техперсонала и рядовых матросов и медблок для них же. Ничего опасного, ничего интересного в общем-то тоже. В кого там стрелять Таку тоже не знает.

Разве что кто-то пробрался на борт, но этого быть не может. ИИ никого не пустил бы — и не пустит.

Так что там случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Или это глюки. Система сообщила о выстрелах, которых не было. Или стреляла в что-то, нарисованное ее воображением. 

— У ИИ нет воображения, — говорит в голове Таку голос Сакуры. — Он всего лишь программа, действующая по сохраненным и заученным схемам. 

Таку вдруг кажется, что Сакура где-то совсем рядом, нужно немного подождать, и тот сон, приснившийся пару дней назад, станет явью. И можно будет набрать полные горсти гладких черных волос, уткнуться носом в щеку, закрыть глаза и просто постоять, чувствуя прикосновения тяжелых ладоней к спине.

Больше этого Таку хочется только, чтобы Банни был жив. 

Жить самому хочется куда меньше, чем снова обнять Сакуру. Но тот далеко, и ничего такого не будет. 

Особенно если Таку не сумеет увести корабль от планеты. 

На самом деле, желание хотя бы раз снова обнять Сакуру — это единственное, что хоть как-то держит его если не в здравом уме, то в сознании. И дает силы пытаться снова. Просто потому, что он не имеет права умереть, не взглянув на него еще хотя бы однажды. Вопросов можно не задавать — о Хайе, о прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Прижаться, зажмуриться — и не нужно ничего больше. 

Джеймс и Марика что-то обсуждают над его головой, Таку просто перестает их слушать, закрывает глаза и пробует пробиться к ИИ еще раз.

То ли пятисотый, то ли тысячный — такой же бесполезный, как и предыдущие, но он все равно будет пытаться. До тех пор, пока пытаться станет негде.

***

Несколько мгновений Сакура просто лежит и наслаждается забытыми, но от этого не менее приятными ощущениями. Истерикой ИИ, осознавшего, что его настройщик в опасности, и кинувшегося его защищать.

В виртуальности воет сирена, ну или она воет для одного Сакуры, толком не разобрать, за стеной продолжают шуршать выстрелы и кто-то кричит, сначала громко, потом все тише — снотворное, а не что-нибудь убийственное.

Но не это главное и не это радует.

“Вишневый сад” признал Сакуру своим, на ровном месте и непонятно за что, но признал и теперь вот расправляется с обидчиками. Мало им не покажется, жаль только, что девицы явно умнее местного ИИ, а значит, хотя бы парочка из них не уснет и продолжит охоту. 

Кстати, с чего они вообще принялись в него стрелять? 

Глаза открываются с трудом, болит левый бок и оба колена, голове как-то неприятно — и вокруг темно. И следом за осознанием накатывает паника, ровно из-за тех же ощущений, которые до этого вызывали эйфорию. 

Из-за истерики корабля, кинувшегося спасать своего настройщика. В последний раз все закончилось смертью экипажа и чуть не стоило жизни самому Сакуре— значит, плохо будет и сейчас. Значит, где-то ракета, еще немного — и она попадет в рубку, и все умрут. Будет огонь, много огня, и после…

Сакура переворачивается на живот и пытается уползти, предупредить, спасти и… приходит в себя. 

Нет никакой ракеты.

Нет. 

— Не шевелитесь, — приказывает сверху женский голос. — Минут двадцать нельзя. И молчите. Как же не вовремя вы пришли в себя.

Женщина подходит ближе, на затылок Сакуре ложится что-то приятно-холодное и мокрое, под щеку просовывается что-то мягкое, а вот на ладонь ему наступают совершенно зря. 

— Извините, — женщина торопливо убирает ногу и садится рядом с Сакурой, если верить звукам. ИИ продолжает биться в истерике, упорно и радостно, как будто ему именно этого и не хватало для счастья. — Темно, ничего не видно, а аварийное освещение не работает и здесь. Я думаю, это как-то связно с двигателями, но не уверена. Возможно, ваши сопровождающие что-то отключили, если им дали коды и полномочия.

Сакура вдруг ее узнает. Анна, кроме них здесь никого больше нет.

Лежать неудобно и очень хочется перевернуться на спину, но Анна кладет ладонь ему между лопаток и прижимает к полу. 

— Пожалуйста, коммандер, не дергайтесь. Вас задело дробью со снотворным, доза слишком маленькая, чтобы надолго вас усыпить, но достаточно, чтобы на время лишить возможности нормально двигаться. Повредите себе что-нибудь, а вам нельзя. Вам еще нас всех спасать. 

Сакура послушно замирает и старается дышать пореже. На всякий случай. 

Коммандер, надо же. Так его называл и врач на “Аркаде”, и Кеой буквально недавно, но почему-то именно Анной озвученное звание вдруг приобретает объем, вес и значение — опять. Вряд ли дело в ней, скорее, в корабле, в том, что ИИ кинулся его защищать, и в общем ощущении принадлежности. Как будто Сакура всю жизнь шел домой и вот наконец-то добрался.

Интересно, как он будет жить, если после всего случившегося ему не разрешат здесь остаться? Или если связка его не примет? 

Выстрелы за стеной стихают, Сакура жмурится, Анна как-то устало вздыхает. 

— Вы понятия не имеете о том, как десантники проверяют эмпатов на адекватность, да? — скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает она. — Странно, вы не производите впечатление человека, не интересующегося ничем вокруг. 

— Не нужно было, — отвечает Сакура и тут же жалеет об этом. Язык не помещается во рту, царапается о зубы сразу со всех сторон и ощущается омерзительно сухим.

— Придется потерпеть, — каким-то образом замечает его мучения Анна. — Еще семь минут. Потом вам бы вколоть витаминов и какой-нибудь стимулятор. Но последнее вам нельзя, сердце ведь больное.

Спросить, откуда она это знает, Сакура не успевает.

— Джеймс как-то обмолвился, — торопливо поясняет Анна. — Я не читала ваше досье, ничего такого. Я даже имени вашего не знала, а потом вы сказали, что учили их, и стало понятно, кто вы такой. Кто именно, я имею в виду. Они вначале часто про вас говорили, рассказывали всякие ваши истории. Все, кроме Таку. Потом перестали, конечно, но многие запомнили, что своего учителя из школы третьей ступени они очень любили и даже хотели кого-то за него убить, правда, деталями ни с кем не делились. 

Любили и рассказывали истории — эта мысль согревает, и Сакура невольно улыбается, нежно и тепло. Почему-то ему казалось, что они будут его ненавидеть — почему? Девяносто восемь пунктов-то никуда не делись в любом случае.

— Еще три минуты, коммандер. Ах да, я же хотела рассказать о проверке. Эмпаты — не только самое полезное для корабля, но и самое опасное, и всех десантников учат различать признаки их приближающегося безумия. Пошло это из военного флота, но, насколько я помню, никто эти техники толком не применял. Но тренинги мы проходим регулярно, каждый раз, когда оказываемся на грунте, иногда дважды даже успеваем. Учимся по записям, бегаем в симуляторе, ничего интересного, в общем. Я немного общалась со связкой и этого корабля, и предыдущего, “Каллиопы”, тоже, и понимаю, что все эти критерии для определения сумасшествия — полный бред. 

Действие и побочные эффекты снотворного заканчиваются внезапно, словно их выключили. Из тела исчезает ватная слабость, сознание больше не пытается провалиться в чужое, точнее, держать щит снова становится легко, а еще Сакура опять начинает слышать обстановку и Анну. 

Она нервничает, накручивает на палец волосы, отпускает прядь и накручивает снова. 

— Потому что эмпаты функционируют не как нормальные люди. Они в любом случае психи, а то, что кажется странным окружающим, может быть абсолютно нормальным для них в определенный момент и для определенной ситуации. Вы падали в обморок несколько раз, несли какую-то чушь и у вас трижды в минуту менялось настроение. Три критерия из пяти в наличии, а эти... не стали дожидаться появления еще двух и решили вас усыпить. 

Сакура садится, поворачивается к Анне и опять не успевает ничего спросить.

— Последние два — это немотивированная агрессия и нехарактерное поведение. Понятно, что оценить его возможно, только если быть знакомым с эмпатом лично, но увидеть признаки можно и так, если захотеть. Не знаю, чего они пытались добиться, приказ, возможно, был или просто испугались. В любом случае стрелять они начали в удачном месте — возле двери в технический коридор, а корабль кинулся вас защищать, дверь открыл, позволил мне вас сюда затащить. Вот так вот. 

— Понятно, — произносит Сакура, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. На самом деле ему мало что понятно. Например, почему отличать рехнувшихся эмпатов от не рехнувшихся учат именно десантников, практически никогда не пересекающихся со связкой? 

— Все плохо, да? — уточняет Анна после недолгой паузы. — Вы спали минут двадцать и потом еще двадцать лежали.

Сакура пожимает плечами: 

— Не особо. Идти по техническому коридору проще, чем по палубам. Переходы здесь не перекрываются, потому что попасть сюда может даже не каждый второй, лестницы между уровнями обычные. Прорвемся, никуда не денемся. И спасибо. За помощь и защиту, ты не обязана. 

— Не за что, — Анна слабо улыбается, это слышно, а потом усмехается. — Пойдемте, коммандер. Двадцать восемь часов осталось, а до рубки еще нужно добраться, и поесть вам нужно. Вы же с Ниты, как Джеймс? Если свалитесь в голодный обморок, я вас далеко не утащу, это здесь на адреналине получилось, да и то только через порог. 

— Пойдем. 

Он поднимается на ноги и пригибается, чтобы не стукнуться макушкой о коммуникационную трубу на потолке, протягивает Анне руку, помогает ей подняться и шагает вперед. Куда именно, ему без разницы, он не знает, где расположена ближайшая лестница наверх, но их в техническом коридоре как минимум четыре, и в межпалубных коридорах столько же. 

Дойдут до какой-нибудь, поднимутся до рубки и всех спасут.

Или не спасут, если десантники с Аркады их где-нибудь отловят. 

В любом случае нужно идти, и Сакура идет.


	14. Глава тринадцатая

_02.08.7500, корабль Флота изыскателей третьего ранга “Вишневый сад”  
_

— А связка? С ними все в порядке? — спрашивает Анна после того, как они выбираются на лестницу и ныряют в межпалубный технический коридор. — Я хотела спросить раньше, но страшно было. Вдруг они все мертвы. 

— Только Банни. — И как же мерзко это звучит. 

Только. 

Как будто того, что Банни мертв, мало. 

— Банни. Жалко. Бедный Таку, он… 

Анна замолкает, ойкает, стукнувшись обо что-то головой, и ругается. 

Что именно “он”, Сакура не уточняет — и так понятно. Это немного смешно и очень грустно, потому что Таку не просто бедный, а крайне бедный. Смерть внутри связки сама по себе ужасна, смерть любовника — ужасна втройне. Как он там, можно не спрашивать — ясно же, что очень и очень плохо, и неизвестно, как он не рехнулся окончательно.

На чем он там держится, на голом упрямстве? 

Глупый ребенок, но сильный. 

Все равно глупый.

Наверное, Сакура должен ревновать, но нет, ничего подобного. Удивительно, что у Таку что-то получилось именно с Банни, но хорошо, что у них это было — что у них там было. Любовь, просто секс, еще что-нибудь — скорее всего, Таку чувствовал себя с ним хорошо.

И будет плохо без него, с этим придется как-то справляться, но потом.

Сначала нужно дойти. Шесть палуб вверх, на седьмой вылезти из технического коридора, как-то попасть в рубку, потом подключиться к ИИ и так далее. 

Вообще, технический коридор — не самое лучшее место для прогулок. Все время приходится пригибаться, чтобы не удариться о проложенные по потолку трубы, и высоко поднимать ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о протянутые по полу кабели.

Сакуре проще, а вот Анна поминутно поминает то духов космоса, то каких-то неизвестных Сакуре богов, то флотских адмиралов, причем совершенно нецензурно. Еще у нее очень болит левая нога, так, что слышно через ее блокатор. Не оказалось бы там перелома, но посмотреть Анна не дала, шикнула: “Идите” — и подтолкнула вдобавок. 

Идите так идите, все равно здесь нет никаких лекарств или иммобилизирующих материалов.

Они добираются до лестницы на следующую палубу — жилую — для ученых и младших офицеров, но не покидают коридор. Поднимаются дальше, мимо первой зоны отдыха, первой средней оружейной палубы, жилой палубы для старших офицеров и связки, второй зоны отдыха и оказываются на уровне верхней столовой.

Там, по идее, должны быть все те члены экипажа, которых не оказалось на пятой палубе. Офицеры, капитан, врачи, возможно, десант, но вряд ли. Они, скорее всего, заперты в какой-то из зон отдыха, и искать их сейчас не время. И так ушло почти четыре часа — на то, чтобы пройти меньше семисот метров! Сакура даже по окинавской орбитальной станции передвигался быстрее, хотя расстояния там были в разы больше.

Впрочем, там никто не хромал и не валился раз в полчаса в обморок, когда до сознания в очередной раз добивали попытки Таку достучаться до ИИ.

До самого Таку достучаться так и не вышло, хотя Сакура изо всех сил пытается.

Проще взломать ИИ в непрямом подключении из техкоридора, но об этом Сакура не думает. Слишком опасно для всех, непрямое подключение сложно контролировать, и можно случайно доломать то, что еще работает.

На одиннадцатой палубе они все же вылезают из коридора, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Обнаруживают экипаж, глухо спящий где попало, и не обнаруживают десант “Аркады”. Что не может не радовать.

Едят, давно уже пора, ухитряются вдруг разговориться, сначала ни о чем, потом Анна сознается, что забежала в исследовательский центр проведать свою подружку, биолога, а Сакура рассказывает о Хайе, “Кимаре”, трибунале и так далее. 

В какой-то момент включается свет и тут же начинает мигать. И воздухом теперь можно без опаски дышать, но свою маску Сакура на всякий случай оставляет висеть на шее. 

За беседой неожиданно становится легче не вслушиваться в Таку и не падать в его сознание, так что они продолжают разговаривать и дальше. 

На этой же палубе в медотсеке они находят настройщика с "Миннесоны".

Сакура пару минут смотрит в его спокойное лицо и сжимает кулаки, потому что это лицо хочется разбить в кровавую кашу. 

Хочется, но нельзя, не сейчас. 

А вот после того, как все станет хорошо… 

Они снова лезут в технический коридор, таща настройщика с собой — его нужно отключить, когда Сакура подключится к ИИ, а оставлять Анну одну не стоит, — и пробираются по нему к цели, слишком медленно, две палубы за два часа, потому что приходится обходить завал на второй средней оружейной, а дверь в рубку просто не желает открываться.

На ней замок — сканер сетчатки, как и на оружейных палубах, и ни Анны, ни Сакуры в списках допуска нет. 

Приходится возвращаться к столовой, бросив чужого настройщика на лестнице, разыскивать капитана, силой волочь его наверх, попутно отбиваясь от взбесившегося медробота. Ставить капитана возле двери максимально прямо, открывать ему глаза — сканер сканирует, пищит, светится красным, дверь не открывается.

Минус еще три часа. 

Опять вниз, на одиннадцатую палубу, оттуда по лестнице — нормальной, не технической — вверх, через две закрытые гермодвери, параллельно перекусив чем-то гадостно-резиновым, но питательным. 

Минус четыре часа. 

Другая дверь в рубку тоже не желает открываться, а капитан в себя так и не приходит.

Сканер вопит, под потолком шевелятся турели, но не стреляют.

Анна злится, Сакуре, скорее, скучно и все надоело. Он роняет капитана на пол, опускается на колени рядом с ним и задумывается о том, что делать дальше.

***

Снова рыбки — откуда они вообще взялись, да еще и в третий раз?

Таку выныривает быстрее, чем до этого, меняет вид рабочего поля на привычный, с экраном и пультом, смотрит на время и вздыхает. 

Пятнадцать часов. Мало. То есть достаточно, чтобы взлететь, развернуться для прыжка и прыгнуть. Или сесть, заякориться и выпустить первую порцию зондов. Или выспаться.

Но для того, чтобы достучаться до этой ненормальной и увести корабль от планеты, мало, особенно если учесть, что все предыдущие разы ничего не получилось.

Марика спит. Не спит, точнее, только проваливается в подобие обморока, но они привыкли называть это сном.

Джеймс сидит за Таку, опираясь спиной о его спину, и молчит. 

А о чем им говорить? 

Курс рассчитан и неизменен, время идет, спасения не предвидится, девица все такая же дурная, танцует, машет своими мечами, шмотки то снимает, то надевает снова. Щитами, что ли, так управляет ? Непонятно, никаких данных она Таку не дает, можно лишь догадываться.

Привычная панель сменяется моделью корабля — слишком сложно для Таку, он пилот, а не настройщик.

Убрать. 

Попробовать еду? Ингредиенты для торта. Крем, коржи, украшения, форма, чтобы все не рассыпалось. Форма — это защита, а остальное? Идиотская визуализация, ничего в ней не разобрать. 

Конструктор понятен, но в нем по-прежнему ничего не работает.

Снова родная панель — доступен расчет курса, зато теперь сразу по всему обитаемому космосу, и точки прыжка подключились, данные шлют. Воспользоваться ими невозможно, они просто есть. 

Человечек, такой игрушечный, суставы шариками, пальцы не гнутся, глаза не открываются.

Таку берет его в руки, вертит, разглядывая детали, например, тонкий рисунок на спине, то ли птица, то ли зверь какой-то, не разобрать, слишком мелко. 

Колени сгибаются — корабль содрогается и замирает. 

Голова вертится в стороны — появляется ощущение взгляда, потом исчезает и возвращается снова. 

Глаза открываются. Медленно, со скрипом, зато полностью — и появляются экраны. Внешнего наблюдения, четыре штуки. На первом видно планету и кусочек орбитальной станции, на остальных трех — крейсеры военного флота, много, и флагман изыскателей, один.

“Аркада”, кажется, а может быть, и нет. Надо на номер смотреть, но для этого “Вишневый сад” слишком далеко, а зум не работает. 

Кстати, все корабли находятся в зоне видимости, но вне зоны обстрела.

Почему? 

Еще десяток экранов — внутреннее наблюдение, Таку смотрит сверху вниз. 

Столовые, нижняя и верхняя, и в них экипаж. Жрущий, именно жрущий — и это гадко.

Коридор пятой палубы, в нем десант, три человека, чужой и явно спящий. На стенах следы от пуль, или нет — при аварийном освещении непонятно. 

Рубка, никого, только кресла и чья-то чашка с кофе на консоли. Капитана вроде или старшего офицера. 

Второй медблок, пустой. Киммикомани, медик, был в столовой, на столе лежал, чем-то заляпанный. И остальные врачи тоже, только они не лежали, а жрали.

Дверь в технический коридор, тринадцатая палуба, рубка то есть. Открытая дверь в коридор, а рядом с ней… 

Он не понимает, кого именно видит — кого-то явно знакомого. Обтянутую комбинезоном широкую спину, толстенную косу, прочерченную тонкими серебристыми всполохами, широкий ремень, плоскую сумка на нем. 

Таку подается вперед, чуть ли не утыкаясь лицом в экран, смотрит, просто не веря своим глазам, потому что этого не может быть, не может быть, не…

Спина замирает, а человек встает, поднимает голову к камере и улыбается. 

Сакура, смотрит, кажется, ему прямо в глаза, хотя точно его не видит. Но он знает, что Таку там, знает, что он наблюдает, знает и говорит:

— Привет.

Как будто ничего не случилось. Как будто они находятся не на корабле, который через несколько часов врежется в планету, а в каком-нибудь милом, уютном месте.

Как будто все в порядке, как будто не было трех лет разлуки, как будто так и должно быть. 

И Таку, жалко всхлипнув, улыбается в ответ.

***

Сакуре очень хочется то ли заорать, то ли расплакаться, потому что он наконец-то услышал связку, но приходится держать себя в руках. И усилий это стоит почти нечеловеческих. 

Чужая радость, больше похожая на истерику, бьет по мозгам не хуже чем ИИ, и это так нормально — поддаться, окунуться в нее и никогда не выныривать, но нельзя. Почему-то у Сакуры в последнее время вся жизнь состоит из одних сплошных “нельзя”, как будто кто-то специально для него придумывает новые запреты.

О чем он вообще думает и почему именно сейчас? 

— Таку, пожалуйста, выслушай меня внимательно, — очень медленно и очень внятно просит Сакура. — Я понимаю, что вы не можете сидеть без дела. Вас учили сражаться до последнего, чтобы не дать кораблю погибнуть. Но, пожалуйста, сейчас ничего не нужно делать. Хорошо? 

Контакт, и без того слабый, превращается в тоненькую, пульсирующую изумлением ниточку. “Как это, ничего не делать?” — единственное, что получается уловить, но пока хватит и этого.

— Вот так — ничего не делать, — кивает Сакура, подтверждая слова жестом. — Я рядом с рубкой, мне осталось только войти. Много времени это не займет, а потом я все починю. Вы не сможете, но и не надо. Просто дождитесь меня и оставьте ИИ в покое. 

Связи истончается еще больше, и был бы это пульс, пора было бы начинать бить тревогу. Или заканчивать. Но Сакура все равно успевает уловить тихое “хорошо”, не словом, а эмоциями, скорее. Согласие, недоумение, сожаление — этого достаточно. А потом все заканчивается, как отрезали. 

Ощущение чужого взгляда пропадает: камеры наблюдения выключились, но Сакура сказал все, что хотел. И его поняли.

Опять меняется воздух и перестает мигать свет, значит, Таку — скорее всего, именно он сумел достучаться до ИИ — послушался и отключился. 

ИИ успокаивается практически до состояния комы, медленно, почти час, но все же более или менее приходит в себя. Он все еще не в норме, но теперь на него не влияет волнение Таку, то есть все относительно стабилизируется. Выходит на уровень первых попыток общения — это лучше, чем было до этого, но все равно плохо. 

Анна давно уже молчит и встает на ноги с явным трудом, Сакура поднимает капитана и в очередной раз подставляет его под сканер.

Снова писк, другой тональности. Зеленый пульсирующий свет — и дверь отъезжает.

— Наконец-то, — хрипит Анна и забирает у Сакуры капитана. — Что дальше?

Сакуре не верится в то, что они и в самом деле дошли, осталось сделать несколько шагов, а потом нормальная, привычная работа. Надо же, добрались.

Тринадцать часов осталось, мало, но должно хватить. 

— Дальше внутрь, — сообщает Сакура и делает шаг вперед. — Потом в подключение. В кресло я не могу, там Банни, значит, нужны аварийные штекеры и к ним набор стимуляторов, потому что без кресла нечему поддерживать жизнеобеспечение. Потом работа, после — торжественные пляски на пульте. Этого идиота надо тоже занести, пригодится.

— Понятно, — кивает Анна, затаскивает капитана в рубку и укладывает на пол. Устраивает поудобнее, сунув ему под голову свою куртку, потом приволакивает идиота и сваливает его как попало. Сакура тянется было помочь, но ему не дают. Анна мотает головой, отпихивает его плечом и уточняет: — На каком именно пульте плясать будем, коммандер?

— Без разницы, на любом, главное, чтобы места для плясок хватило.

Идиотский разговор. В самый раз, какой нужно. 

Сакура позволяет себе несколько минут передышки. 

Недолго. Совсем недолго.

Анна падает в капитанское кресло и прячет лицо в ладонях . Ей тоже нелегко, она тоже устала, они оба давно не спали, но сейчас это не играет никакой роли. Нужно еще немного потерпеть.

Первое кресло от входа — Марики. Сакура сдвигает заслонку, смотрит в ее спокойное лицо и идет дальше. Джеймс выглядит изможденным: щеки запали, вокруг глаз такие глубокие тени, что кажутся черными. Логично, питательного раствора достаточно для поддержания жизни, а вот поправиться на ней ни у кого не получилось. 

Таку, похоже, спит и видит кошмары. И он ближе всех к реальности — его глаза ходят туда-сюда под закрытыми веками, губы подергиваются. Сакура старается не задерживаться возле него. Успеет еще, потом, позже.

Банни… Его лицо покрыто тонким слоем льда, на ресницах и бровях пушится зеленоватый иней, на подбородке хлопьями застыла свернувшаяся кровь. Он выглядит немного удивленным, словно не успел понять, что произошло, и смотреть на него больно. Он не был ни в чем виноват, но теперь уже ничего не изменить.

Все, что Сакура сейчас может сделать для него, — это вытащить его экипаж и корабль из безумия. 

Прозрачный пластик под ладонями ледяной, но Сакура наклоняется и упирается в него лбом.

— У меня все получится, — тихо обещает он Банни. — Хотя бы для того, чтобы твоя смерть не оказалась напрасной. 

Прощаться сейчас не имеет смысла, он попрощается и попросит прощения потом, когда все закончится — или никогда, если он не справится. Но сейчас точно не нужно.

Сакура зажмуривается на пару секунд, разворачивается и шагает к главной командной консоли, коротко улыбается Анне, опускается на пол, оглаживает металл между экраном и клавиатурой и находит наконец-то нужное. 

Панель поддается с мягким щелчком, падает на пол, прозвенев краем по носку ботинка. Следом за ней на свободу вываливается целый пучок разноцветных проводов и крошечный розовый кот. Пластиковый.

Сакура обалдело таращится на игрушку, даже не пытаясь понять, как она сюда попала. Может, чей-то ребенок принес, хотя детей на изыскателях никогда не водилось. 

Неважно. 

Где-то там должна быть еще коробка с ампулами. Сакура засовывает руку в дыру и нащупывает что-то плоское и явно пластиковое на внутренней стенке. Это что-то легко отлепляется и оказывается искомой коробкой. 

Вот и отлично. 

Дальше. 

Открыть, вынуть шприц, надеть иглу, сломать головки первых трех ампул, набрать жидкость… Закатать рукав, протереть сгиб локтя отчаянно воняющей дезинфектором влажной полоской, наложить жгут, вогнать в вену иглу, а содержимое шприца — в кровь. 

В голове мгновенно проясняется, мир становится четким и контрастным, больше ничего не болит и спать тоже не хочется. 

— Коммандер, вы уверены? Сердце же... — Не расслышать панику в голосе Анны невозможно, но Сакура притворяется, что временно оглох.

Он уверен в том, что должен, но не совсем — в том, что выживет. Двое суток без сна… Применять стимуляторы после такого строго запрещено, но сейчас это волнует Сакуру меньше всего на свете. Про то, что у него может банально не выдержать сердце, Сакура не думает, а стоило бы. Неизвестно, что сделает корабль, если он умрет прямо в подключении, но никакого другого выхода нет. 

Во второй пачке с ампулами, кажется, витамины и еще что-то поддерживающее, и в пузатых бутылках для капельниц должно быть то же самое. Капельница или укол? И то, и другое. 

— Коммандер? — Анна опускается на пол рядом с ним и встревоженно заглядывает в лицо. — Почему такие шприцы, а не электронные? В ампулах вообще то, на что вы рассчитывали?

— То, — кивает Сакура. Движение выходит слишком быстрым, и Сакуре приходится лечь, потому что его ведет из стороны в сторону. — А шприцы такие, чтобы можно было воспользоваться ими, даже если отказала вся электроника. С этими-то ничего не случится.

Он и говорит слишком быстро и невнятно, но это как раз логично. А вот капельницу он сам себе точно не поставит. 

— Анна, там в коробке капельницы. Ты знаешь, как ими пользоваться? 

Она кивает и тянется к коробке, раздражающе медленно, плавно, как в танце. Сакура заставляет себя расслабиться, рассматривает потолок и верхнюю часть экрана, медленно и глубоко дышит.

— Молодец. Они пронумерованы. Когда закончится первая бутыль, поставь мне вторую и так далее. И не трогай ничего, кроме них. Меня, чтобы со мной ни происходило. Приборы. Связку. Кнопки. Никого и ничего, поняла?

Вряд ли с ним будет что-то происходить, но предупредить стоит. На всякий случай. 

Вообще, его всегда поражал эффект от стимуляторов: скорость работы мозга увеличивалась, но ощущалось это, будто замедлялся мир, и приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не вскочить и не забегать. И сейчас приходится.

У Анны дрожат пальцы, но в вену она попадает с первого раза. Умница. 

— Значит так. — Сакура слегка поворачивает к ней голову и ободряюще улыбается. — Надо мной экран, сейчас он темный, но загорится, когда я подключусь к системе. Не обращай на него внимания, а если вдруг появятся медицинские роботы, отстреливай их, делай что хочешь, но чтобы они ко мне не приближались. И когда экран заработает, воткни нашему вредителю в порт блокатор. Он тоже в коробке, такая изогнутая черная штука, она там одна, не ошибешься. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, коммандер. 

— Умница. Бери блокатор, иди к этому недоумку и следи за экраном. Увидимся позже. 

Сакура нащупывает в пучке кабелей нужный, снимает со штекера колпачок, вытаскивает из порта заглушку и снова глубоко вздыхает. У него десять с половиной часов. Этого мало, но он справится, деваться все равно некуда. 

Анна застывает возле недоумка, сжимая в пальцах блокатор. 

Сакура упирается затылком в пол. 

Штекер с громким щелчком ходит в порт. 

И мир меняется.


	15. Глава четырнадцатая

_03.08.7500, корабль Флота изыскателей третьего ранга “Вишневый сад”_

 

Вокруг непроницаемая глухая темнота, плотная настолько, что ее можно потрогать. В прямом смысле потрогать. Она сыплется между пальцами, как мелкий песок, и неприятно липнет к лицу, шее и кистям. К любому участку голой кожи. А еще она кажется бесконечной, растекающейся до самых границ Вселенной. Сакура морщится и делает шаг вперед. 

Темнота угрожающе рычит и скулит, в ней вязнут ноги, она забивается в легкие, вытесняя воздух, — но это все порождения чужой фантазии, застрявшие в бортовом ИИ. Это все не страшно и даже не мешает, особенно если знать, что делать.

Сакура знает, иначе бы его здесь не было.

Он прислушивается, пытаясь вычленить из рычания и скулежа знакомые голоса и настоящие эмоции, и почти сразу же натыкается на усталое недоумение. Легкое и едва заметное, словно человек не совсем в виртуальности, — значит, это кто-то из экипажа. Пусть недоумевает дальше. 

Следом за рычанием волной накатывает искусственный ужас, и опять недоумение. 

Сакура отталкивает высунувшуюся из темноты белесую, откровенно жуткую морду и включает свет. В этом вся прелесть прямого подключения: Сакура сильнее, его желания и его воля сильнее, и он может сломать бортовой ИИ в течение пары секунд. 

Но лучше все же починить, сломать-то он всегда успеет. 

Теперь вокруг Сакуры коридор, освещенный яркими до рези в глазах прожекторами. И никого в нем больше нет, само собой. То, что рычало в темноте, исчезло с ней же — или спряталось в несуществующие тени. 

Прекрасно. 

_Металлический пол дрожит от каждого шага, словно он давно прогнил, а под ним нет ничего, кроме пустоты. И темноты._

Сакура улыбается, принимая правила игры. Так даже интереснее. И быстрее. 

Он на корабле, на изыскателе, самом современном и прочном. Его внешнюю оболочку не способно повредить прямое попадание ракеты. Между Сакурой и темнотой сто метров металла и пластика. До нее далеко, а она до него не дотянется. 

_Но она есть._

А это неважно. Саблезубые змеи в болотах Ниты тоже есть, но они никогда не выбираются к людям, а если люди приходят к ним, то именно змеи предпочитают прятаться и прикидываться трупиками. Так что существование чего-то еще не повод бояться его и убегать.

_А в ней есть ужас. Нет, не так. Ужас. С большой буквы._

До ужаса так же далеко, как и до темноты. А вокруг корабля светятся щиты, синие и красные — высшая степень защиты. Военный крейсер не доберется, куда там ужасу. 

_Пол перестает скрипеть, но покрывается длинными трещинами и пятнами ржавчины._

На это Сакура просто не обращает внимания, продолжает двигаться вперед, к темнеющему впереди дверному проему. Можно было бы сразу оказаться там, но играть — правильнее. Не ломать, а исправлять, возражать, убеждать в своей правоте. 

_Дверь отдаляется и приближается, захлопывается, открывается, из нее высовывается оскаленная морда, украшенная внушительными величественными рогами, растущими изо лба, из того, что должно быть щеками, и из висков._

А при попытке засунуться обратно морда цепляется за сузившийся проем всеми украшениями одновременно и ломает их. По коридору прокатывается отчаянный и обиженный визг. 

_И волной плещет кровь, темно-зеленая, обжигающе горячая, попадает на лицо, на губы, в рот и..._

На вкус она как мятное мороженое, только температура не подходит. Тогда подогретый мятный ликер. Он не пьянит, но приятно бодрит и согревает. 

Что за идиотизм? Чем этот придурок занимался в свободное время, чтобы сейчас проецировать вот такой маразм? Или это Банни непонятно чем занимался? Не разобрать. Все равно идиотизм. 

_В коридоре становится холодно, в один миг, словно кто-то специально включил морозилку._

Мятный ликер, он все еще греет, а еще он удачно залил всю открытую кожу. Спасибо, кстати, ну а остальному телу в комбинезоне без разницы. Он с автоподогревом, отличная вещь. 

_Из бокового коридора выпрыгивает тварь, покрытая бронированной чешуей, гладкая и быстрая. У нее пасть, полная острых крупных зубов. В три ряда. Тварь рычит и шипит, прижимаясь к полу._

На котором разлито машинное масло, из тех, что раньше использовали на древней Земле. Вязкое, темное, вонючее, и гладкая бронированная тварь вязнет в нем, пачкается и жалобно пищит. Сакура переступает через ее хвост и идет дальше.

Что за детский сад? Станция на Окинаве показывала смачные, красочные и на самом деле жуткие кошмары, реалистичные до дрожи, до такой степени, что Сакура быстро перестал отличать их от реальности. А здесь… Кого можно вот этим всем напугать? 

— Ты же не считаешь, что это страшно, правда? — громко спрашивает он вслух.

_А если не это? Смотри. Смотри, не отвлекайся._

Вокруг снова становится темно, но эта темнота — другая. Прозрачная и зыбкая, какая бывает перед рассветом. Теплое мягкое одеяло укрывает тело, плечо щекочут чужие губы, рука на груди не дает дышать, прижимает так сильно, что не сдвинуться, и воздуха не хватает. Горят огнем легкие, перед глазами плавают тошнотворно-зеленые пятна, и хочется только одного: вдохнуть.

— Терпи, — оседает на щеке липкий шепот. — Потом станет легче. Терпи, слышишь.

А зачем? Тонкое медное тело отлетает куда-то в сторону, в легкие течет воздух. Сакура поднимается на ноги, застегивает комбинезон и пинком переворачивает неподвижно лежащего на полу мужчину. 

Это — не человек, хоть и выглядит оно достаточно антропоморфно. Но не человек, нет. Вопрос в том, что это и откуда оно взялось в мозгу ИИ? Нет, скорее, где такое видел настройщик “Минессоны”? Никаких обитаемых миров они не открыли, это Сакура проверил в первую очередь. Что это тогда?

И главное, где холодно, темно и страшно? Куда все это делось? Или все это было показухой, театром для зрителей, а боялся настройщик совсем не темноты и одиночества?

Или темно и так далее являлось страхом настройщика, а здесь резвится эхо фантазии Банни. 

_Сон? Чужой кошмар? Что-то, что живет где-то далеко и в то же время невыносимо близко? Кто-то, кто прячется в густой и липкой темноте?_

Или чья-то больная фантазия? Что люди только не придумывают, лишь бы как следует испугаться, словно им не хватает обычных, жизненных ужасов. 

_Или что-то из теней? Не оглядывайся, возможно, он за твоей спиной, и единственный твой шанс выжить — это не посмотреть ему в глаза._

“Он сломал шею. Он — двуногое прямоходящее, и мозг у него явно в голове, а все остальные органы в теле. Он мертв, а мертвых бояться бессмысленно.” 

_Кто сказал, что смерть может ему помешать?_

“Я сказал”.

Хватит. Этот цирк пора заканчивать.

Сакура шагает в проем, закрывает за собой дверь и оглядывается. Вряд ли здесь все осталось так, как сделал Банни, но хоть что-то его должно тут быть. Кроме кошмаров.

Сакура проходит глубже, осматривается и качает головой. Как же все сложно — зачем так сложно? Боги, их всех ведь учили одинаково: максимально простой интерфейс, никаких заумных механизмов, никакого выпендрежа. И все равно каждый второй настройщик устраивал из своего рабочего места гибрид древней ведьминой лавки и современного исследовательского центра. 

Здесь не лучше. Пожалуй, здесь самое странное место и самая странная виртуальность, которую Сакура когда-либо видел, — и она что-то ему напоминает. 

Он находится в помещении, огромном настолько, что шаги отдаются от стен и потолка эхом, дробным, рассыпающимся по полу мелкими тающими бусинами. 

Это ангар? Да, похоже, ангар, только зачем заставлять ангар столами? Разными, от грубо выструганных деревянных до металлических, исполненных изящного, невыносимого совершенства. И зачем раскладывать на этих столах части человеческого тела? Тел. 

Сакура останавливается возле одного столика — круглого, стеклянного, с резными ножками, выточенными из темного камня с розовыми прожилками, — и долго разглядывает чьи-то руки и сердце, свежие, истекающие лиловой кровью и пахнущие цветами. Жасмином? 

Зачем?

Долго. Слишком долго!

Он выныривает из виртуальности, садится и слепо таращится на экран. 

— Коммандер, что? — Анна в секунду оказывается рядом, поддерживает Сакуру под спину, не давая упасть. 

— Ск… Сколько? Еще? — сухой язык дерет пересохший рот, каждое слово приходится выталкивать из глотки, прилагая столько усилий, что хочется умереть. 

— Семь часов, коммандер. С ва…

...ми все в порядке?

— Со мной все просто отлично, — зло бурчит Сакура себе под нос. 

Его телу слишком плохо, чтобы задерживаться здесь. Пара часов — и он не выдержит, отключится прямо тут, на полу рубки, и никто уже никому не поможет. 

На остальные столы Сакура просто не обращает внимания, не до того. Он торопится вперед, туда, где горит яркий свет и слышатся звуки, пока не поддающиеся определению. То ли шаги, то ли шум сломанного механизма, то ли танец.

Все вместе, понимает он через некоторое время. 

Все вместе — и это страшно. 

ИИ танцует, на самом деле танцует, что-то из восточных танцев старой Земли, нечто похожее, во всяком случае. 

ИИ выглядит как женщина. Юная, очень красивая женщина, белокожая темноволосая, изящная, тоненькая и хрупкая. Она медленно крутится вокруг собственной оси, качает головой, наклоняется влево, изогнувшись под невероятным углом. 

Она мягко поводит бедрами, прогибается в спине так, что кончики волос достают до пола, собранные лодочкой кисти описывают идеально правильный круг.

Она выпрямляется, оставляет в сторону левую руку и поворачивается за ней всем телом, обнимая себя за плечи, дергается вперед.

Звенят браслеты на запястьях и щиколотках, блики от мелких камней на украшениях рассыпаются по стенам, легко шлепает об пол босая ступня. 

Это было бы красиво, если бы она была целой, но она сломана. 

У нее свернута на бок нижняя челюсть, нет ушей, оба глаза свисают на щеки, а от них в глазницы тянутся испачканные красным провода. Из уголков рта стекает на пол красная слюна, кожа на спине содрана, и можно разглядеть смещенные позвонки. Ее левое бедро вывихнуто и вихляет при каждом движении, а в раскрытой грудной клетке неровно бьется механическое сердце. Легкие облиты чем-то липким на вид, сломаны ребра, и выпавшие из живота внутренности со скрежетом подметает пол.

Сакура закрывает глаза, открывает их снова и больно щиплет себя за запястье, просто чтобы убедиться, что не спит. 

Не то чтобы в виртуальности можно было заснуть, но всякое случается. 

Зато теперь понятно, зачем везде лежат части тела: ремонтировать красавицу. И длинные стойки с одеждой и оружием для того же.

Одежда и мечи — щиты и вооружение.

Легкие и сердце — система жизнеобеспечения, а сбивчивый ритм сердцебиения объясняет мигание света и повышенную концентрацию всякой дряни в воздухе. 

Кишечник, скорее всего, отвечает за внутрикорабельные коммуникации, хотя логичнее было бы использовать для этого нервы, но их нет. Глаза — за видеонаблюдение, уши — за восприятие звука, а рот — за воспроизведение. 

Руки и ноги — вертикальные и горизонтальные посадочные опоры, позвоночник…

Позвоночник. Общее состояние? Никаких физических повреждений у корабля нет, значит, позвоночник завязан на общее управление, и если поставить позвонки на место, то начнут нормально открываться двери, загорится свет, включатся холодильники и что тут еще отключилось.

Какое место у этой мадам подразумевалось под ввод и вывод флаеров, например, Сакура думать не хочет, да и сейчас это неважно. Это мелочи, ими можно заняться потом, а пока нужно привести ее в порядок. Починить, одеть и вернуть в сознание. 

У корабля нет физических повреждений, во всяком случае таких, которые невозможно исправить. А вот отсутствие одежды и оружия на визуализации ИИ означает, что защита снята и вооружение отключилось. Это хорошо, с одной стороны. Это плохо, потому что ничто не мешает Камилло уничтожить корабль, не дожидаясь конца отведенного срока.

Сакура шагает ближе к ней, осторожно обхватывает пальцами запястье и придерживает за спину второй рукой. 

“Кто ты?”

— Мы незнакомы. 

“Я не слышу тебя, но чувствую то, что ты говоришь. Почему?”

Девица выпрямляется в его руках и делает шаг назад, увлекая Сакуру за собой. 

— Потому что мы связаны.

Намного проще свернуть ей шею, вставить все, что нужно, на место и потом сделать что-нибудь вроде искусственного дыхания. Проще — не значит лучше. А пляски вокруг ИИ — дело привычное для любого настройщика. Правда, не в прямом смысле, что уж тут.

“Мы незнакомы, но связаны. Как такое может быть?”

— Так случается.

Она поворачивается вокруг своей оси, выпавшие глаза прикасаются к шее Сакуры. 

“Тогда ты знаешь, кто я?”

— Знаю. И я могу тебе помочь, только ты должна перестать танцевать. Иначе ничего не получится. 

“Я не могу. Если я перестану, то придут ОНИ.”

— Кто они? 

Она мягко льнет к груди Сакуры спиной, ведет раскрытыми ладонями по его рукам и смеется.

“Они. Те, из темноты. Их много, и защититься от них можно только движением. Танцем, например.”

— Здесь нет темноты. 

Под потолком вспыхивает свет, ослепительно яркий, проникающий даже под непрозрачные столешницы. Он же высвечивает стоящий неподалеку куб из стекла, а в нем — Таку, Марику и Джеймса. Все трое в сознании, и лица у них дикие, словно они увидели призрак. 

Куб объясняет, почему Сакура их так плохо слышал. А еще — корабль пытается так их защитить, а не держит в плену. 

Прелестно. 

— Пока я рядом, темноты не будет, обещаю.

“Честно?”

— Честно. Я могу рассказать тебе, кто ты, но ты вспомнишь сама, если сделать тебя целой. Можно? Не бойся, больно не будет? 

“Я не боюсь тебя. Только тех, кто живет в темноте. Ты там не живешь, иначе сгорел бы на свету.”

Гениально. Это просто гениально. Когда все закончится, Сакура лично убьет настройщика с “Минессоны”. Медленно и с наслаждением. Сначала в виртуальности, потом физически. 

— Тогда пойдем.

Таку прижимает ладони к стене и что-то кричит, но Сакуре не до того, чтобы разбирать по губам, что именно. Просит уйти, скорее всего. 

Девица доверчиво приникает к боку Сакуры и все равно приплясывает, едва заметно, но все же. 

Изумительно. 

Они оказываются рядом с пустым столом, укрытым цветным стеганым одеялом, девица склоняет голову к плечу — и застывает. 

Только этого не хватало. Что именно сейчас вышло из строя, Сакура не знает, а придумывать и визуализировать какие-нибудь мониторы для вывода информации некогда. Он и так слишком долго провозился с уговорами и танцами, чтобы тратить время на такие мелочи. Сейчас важно побыстрее вернуть ее в нормальное состояние, остальное — позже. 

Сакура опускается на колени и вправляет девице бедро, поднимается, проводит пальцами по позвоночнику, ставя на место позвонки, хватает со стола кусок кожи, прикладывает к спине девицы и приглаживает, заставляя прирасти. 

Разворачивает ее лицом к себе, ставит на место челюсть, вставляет в глазницы глазные яблоки, формирует уши. Обхватывает ладонью сердце и несколько раз сжимает, заставляя его биться ритмично, а не кое-как. 

Где-то на краю сознания дико воет сирена и слышатся выстрелы и крики. Или это галлюцинации.

Сердце колотится так, что, кажется, вот-вот выломает ребра — это не тахикардия, это ускорившееся время, а Сакура делает все слишком медленно. Сколько у него еще времени? 

Он укладывает девицу на стол, укладывает внутренности в брюшную полость, анатомически неправильно, но плевать на это, сама разберется. Сам. ИИ, а не девица. Это не женщина, а искусственный интеллект. 

В висках нарастает боль, в затылке, в груди, в горле. 

Липкое с легких Сакура стирает ладонями, а вот ребра девице приходится ставить новые, хорошо, что их много и они под рукой. Плохо, что на это уходят драгоценные минуты. 

Кожа для груди и живота тоже обнаруживается рядом.

Дико болит голова и сгиб локтя, что-то течет по лицу. Сакура выпадает из виртуальности — нет, нет, нет. 

Дальше одежда. Белье, носки, рабочий комбинезон, ботинки.

Быстрее, быстрее, еще быстрее. Он становится слабее, по спине льется пот и очень хочется пить. 

Внешность. Внешность. Ее нужно изменить. Сакура надавливает, тянет, приминает кожу девициного лица, даже не думая, что делает, и застывает на несколько секунд, увидев перед собой Алишу.

Милую, добрую, давно мертвую Алишу. 

Он сглатывает вязкую слюну, пошатывается, но не падает. 

Глаза закрываются сами собой, кто-то кричит — зачем так громко? 

И последнее.

Сакура усаживает ее, одним нажатием ставит на место шейные позвонки и несколько раз встряхивает девицу за плечи, изо всех сил, сколько их там еще осталось. 

Алиша опускает голову, поднимает ее, выпрямляется и задирает подбородок. На ее лице нет выражения, и это хорошо, так и должно быть. 

— Отчет, — требует Сакура. — Кто ты? 

— Искусственный интеллект корабля “Вишневый сад”, порт приписки — Арзам, регистрационный номер UIykYDaj4, ввод в эксплуатацию 01.05.7497. 

— Умница. 

Зачем так кричать? И кто кричит? Ах нет, это сирена. 

— Принимай управление кораблем. Внештатная ситуация gamma-7PP, критическая опасность для экипажа и корабля. 

— Так точно. 

Он садится, точнее, пытается, но тело не слушается. Болит и кружится голова, и сердце, похоже, тоже болит, а может, это и не оно. Свет режет глаза, зато воздухом можно дышать, не рискуя сойти с ума. Впрочем, Сакура давно уже сумасшедший. 

— Вход в гравитационное поле планеты через сто десять минут. Экипаж не отвечает, беру управление на себя. 

Получилось. Он и не сомневался, что сможет, но получилось же. 

— Входящий запрос, код teta-0, высший приоритет. Открытие канала через пять...

— Коммандер! — Анна возникает в поле зрения и пытается поднять Сакуру с пола. Еще она, кажется, плачет, но разглядеть толком не получается. 

— Четыре...

С шипением раскрываются кресла, кого-то выворачивает наизнанку. Сакура хочет вдохнуть, но не выходит. Воздух застревает на полпути к легким, он слишком горячий и очень холодный одновременно.

— Три...

Открываются двери, кто-то пытается вползти. Или войти? Сердце все ускоряется, словно ему надоело сидеть на месте и оно мечтает погулять на свободе, отдельно от Сакуры. Только сначала ему все же надо выломать ребра и прорвать кожу. А потом можно, да. 

— Два... 

— Сакура?! 

Таку? Кожа такая липкая и ледяная, что Сакура с радостью содрал бы ее с себя, но не выходит двинуть даже рукой. Моргнуть тоже не получается. 

— Один... 

Таку? Сакура хочет позвать его по имени, посмотреть на него, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, но вместо слов выходит только хрип, а потом на лицо ложится что-то прохладное и явно пластиковое. Или металлическое? 

— Канал открыт. 

Кто-то орет, опять орет, почему они все орут? 

Все же хорошо, Алиша, простите бортовой безымянный ИИ, увел корабль от планеты, экипаж жив — ну был недавно жив, по крайней мере. 

Сакура хочет сказать, чтобы они все заткнулись, хоть на пару минут, но губы не шевелятся, зато сердце словно сжимает чужой горячей ладонью, и это больно, а еще в спине и в руке. 

Дышать до сих пор нечем, а ведь нужно же? 

Потолок вращается, приближается, удаляется снова, складывается в разноцветные спиральки, мелкие и заигрывающие, и это так забавно, что Сакура улыбается.

И падает в темноту.


	16. Глава пятнадцатая

После того как Сакура делает из одной девицы другую, нормальную, Таку вышвыривает в реальность. Марика отключается от виртуальности и падает в глубокий обморок, Джеймса тошнит, и он еле успевает открыть крышку кресла и свеситься с него в бок. Таку с трудом дожидается, пока от его тела отсоединятся трубки и датчики, дергает крышку и вываливается из кресла, ударившись о пол локтями и коленями. 

Ему больно, но это не имеет значения. Тело слушается с трудом, отзывается волной тошноты на каждое движение, но она отходит на второй план. Таку понимает, что ему бы остаться лежать, пока не появится врач, да и вообще лучше сейчас не шевелиться, но в трех метрах от него Сакуре плохо. Очень плохо, отвратительно просто, а значит, ни о каком лежании и речи быть не может. 

Он доползает до Сакуры и вцепляется в его плечи, отпихнув в сторону кого-то из экипажа. Вроде, десантника, но не до нее сейчас. 

— Сакура?! — Но тот не отзывается, не шевелится и смотрит прямо перед собой пустыми стеклянными глазами. 

Ему больно, голова, сердце, еще что-то — Таку чувствует его боль, как свою собственную, жгучую, холодную, острую, разливающуюся по всему телу огнем, и не понимает, что именно происходит. 

— Один, — сообщает равнодушный механический голос. 

Что один?

— Сакура?.. — зовет Таку снова и вдруг осознает, ярко и четко, словно ему это кто-то сказал: Сакура умирает. 

У него на глазах, в двух палубах от медотсека. Умирает практически у него на руках, окончательно и бесповоротно умирает.

У Таку трясутся руки, зато неожиданно включаются мозги. 

С экрана кто-то орет и что-то приказывает, но это тоже неважно. 

Врачи, да и остальной медперсонал сейчас в такой же отключке, как и весь остальной экипаж. Медроботы-то здесь и что-то делают, но они маленькие, а до реанимационного блока нужно сначала добраться, и никакие носилки не успеют обеспечить это достаточно быстро. 

Кроме того, их надо вызвать, то есть потерять время, которого и так нет. 

На лицо Сакуре ложится прозрачная маска, на грудь падает истошно пищащий робот, разрезает комбинезон и присасывается к коже. Этого мало. 

Всего мало, а значит…

Таку просовывает руки под спину и колени Сакуры, отпихнув от себя девушку-десантника, и встает с ним вместе. Его шатает, робот пищит еще истошнее, заливается красным светом, Сакура вздрагивает и стонет.

Восемь шагов до двери. 

Кто-то торопливо отползает с дороги, кто-то бьет по кнопке вызова межпалубного лифта. 

Девять шагов до него, зайти, локтем ткнуть на кнопку нужного уровня. 

Проходит минута или около того. Почему время летит так быстро?

У Таку по лицу катится едкий пот, его бы вытереть, но руки заняты. У Таку останавливается не его сердце — во второй раз. 

Медробот уже не пищит, а воет, пульсируя багровым и желтым, Сакура опять вздрагивает, у него странно сокращается грудная клетка и голова болтается совершенно безвольно.

Таку жалко всхлипывает и пытается как-нибудь сделать так, чтобы больше не видеть беззащитную натянутую шею, и не может. 

Двенадцать шагов до открытой двери в медотсек. Сакура вздыхает и, кажется, пытается очнуться. Робот переходит на ультразвук, Таку стискивает зубы и жмурится. Пять шагов до реанимационного блока, раскрытого и готового к работе. На последнем шаге Таку спотыкается и чуть не падает, но у него все же получается удержаться на ногах. 

Он укладывает Сакуру в реанимационный блок, отшатывается от опускающейся крышки и застывает, глядя перед собой. Сердце у Сакуры опять останавливается, на этот раз надолго, секунд на двадцать, и Таку не может вдохнуть, пока оно не начинает биться снова. 

Медленно и неровно, если верить кривым на включившемся экране, — впрочем, они так плывут, что разглядеть почти ничего невозможно. 

По всему кораблю ревет сирена, манипуляторы разрезают на Сакуре одежду и убирают ее куда-то, его омывает прозрачной синей жидкостью, маленький робот отцепляется, его место занимает большая белая пластина с проводами. В рот Сакуре ныряет тоненькая трубка, пробравшись через отверстие в маске, на его плечи присасываются какие-то датчики. 

Сакура на все это не реагирует, словно его здесь нет. И головой-то Таку понимает, что он просто без сознания, но нахлынувшая паника твердит другое. 

“Он мертв”, — насмешливо шепчет она, и Таку рывком поворачивается к экрану. 

На нем толком ничего не разобрать: после сильного напряжения Таку плохо видит, но линии движутся, цифры меняются, значит, Сакура жив.

Пока, по крайней мере. 

Таку вжимается лбом в пластик, втискивает в него мокрые от пота ладони и беззвучно плачет, вглядываясь Сакуре в лицо. 

— Не умирай, пожалуйста, — жалобно просит он, как будто Сакура может его слышать. — Не умирай. Ты не можешь умереть, тебе нельзя! 

В блоке что-то происходит. На груди Сакуры появляются красные точки, четко по границе гладкой и изуродованной кожи, откуда-то вылезают дополнительные манипуляторы, какие-то трубки и что незнакомое. Ему вставляют блокатор, и Таку мгновенно перестает его чувствовать.

Там, где только что был живой человек, пусть и в глубоком обмороке, внезапно появляется глухая стена, пустота — и это так похоже на ощущения от отсутствия Банни, что Таку воет и скулит, стуча кулаками по крышке. Крышке на него плевать, Сакуре тоже, а еще вдруг наваливается тяжелая, неподъемная усталость.

Таку всем телом вспоминает, что в Сакуре сто тридцать килограмм веса, и как он его вообще дотащил до медотсека, совершенно непонятно. Дрожат руки, Таку всего колотит настолько сильно, что мерзко стучат зубы, и каждый вдох дается с таким трудом, словно на корабле внезапно увеличилась гравитация. Он сползает на пол, сворачивается в клубок и плачет, тихо повторяя вслух одно и то же: 

— Не умирай…

***

Адмирал Гори появляется в медотсеке на третий день, после того как все закончилось. Он останавливается в дверях, оглядывает все с таким видом, словно имеет на это право, и Таку с трудом сдерживает гримасу отвращения. 

Этого человека он ненавидит до такой степени, что убил бы собственными руками, медленно и с удовольствием. Разорвал бы на мелкие кусочки, например. 

Думать о том, что он мог бы это сделать, намного приятнее, чем о Банни или Сакуре, о недавнем прошлом и прочих гадостях, вот Таку и думает, переворачивая альбомный лист и вытаскивая из коробки новый карандаш. 

Ему бы стоило встать, отдать честь, доложить обстановку по всей форме, но Таку продолжает рисовать, не обращая на адмирала никакого внимания. Вообще-то, за такое ему грозит какой-нибудь там выговор, но он точно знает, что ничего ему не будет. Не сейчас, по крайней мере, а потом все как-нибудь уладится само собой. 

Банни смотрит на Таку с листа грустно и обиженно, как будто хочет что-то сказать и не решается. Он больше никогда никому ничего не скажет, он до сих пор лежит в своем кресле, замороженный, как запас продуктов на рейс, и Таку зло кривится, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

Он пририсовывает Банни прядки волос, падающие на глаза, пытаясь скрыть его взгляд. Выходит еще хуже, теперь Банни выглядит больным и несчастным, и черт его знает, как так получилось.

В последние полгода он зачем-то взялся отращивать волосы. Таку украл у Марики две резинки с какими-то красными ягодами и сделал Банни два хвостика на макушке, пока тот спал в общей гостиной. Потом Банни все время так и ходил, хоть и выглядел при этом несколько странно. И в таком виде и прибежал к рабочему креслу, когда “Вишневый сад” начал сходить с ума, торопился, не успел даже белье на себя натянуть, зато резинки остались. 

Адмирал молчит, Таку рисует эти резинки рядом с лицом Банни и отворачивается. 

Ему так плохо, что хочется выть и биться головой обо все, что попадется, — и выносить это в одиночестве почти невозможно. От очередной истерики Таку удерживает только мысль, что Сакура как-то справился со смертью всей своей связки, значит, и он справится со смертью Банни. Особенно если остальные наконец-то соизволят прийти в себя и перестанут изображать несвежие трупы. 

Ему все равно плохо, и он с удовольствием тоже поизображал бы труп. Увы, Таку очнулся через тридцать пять часов после того, как Киммикомани запихнул его в кровать, предварительно накачав литром всякой дряни, и с тех пор не спит. 

На следующем листе Таку рисует Банни со спины, но даже она выражает печаль. Таку возвращается на три рисунка назад и раскрашивает глаза Банни голубым. Почему-то никак не получается нормально подобрать цвет, все не то, слишком блекло и невыразительно, и Таку это нечеловечески злит. Впрочем, его злит почти все, включая маленькую точилку, исправно ломающую грифели.

Он встает, когда в медотсеке появляется капитан, отдает честь и смотрит только на него, подчеркнуто игнорируя адмирала. Сакура надавал бы ему за такое по ушам, в этом Таку уверен, но пока он без сознания, можно вести себя как угодно. 

Талл Яэли делает сложное выражение лица, устало вздыхает и приказывает:

— Доложить обстановку.

Таку пожимает плечами:

— Джеймс и Марика спят, Сакура в коме, девица спокойна, как мертвый кит. — Это совсем не по правилам, но Таку имеет на такое поведение полное право, во всяком случае, об этом яростно твердила психолог флагмана буквально вчера. 

“Дайте им всем прийти в себя, а потом приставайте с расспросами и приказами”, — орала она на талла Яэли, ни в чем, в общем-то, не виноватого. 

Таку смотрит на его усталое лицо, и ему становится стыдно. Таллу Яэли тоже досталось, а Таку ведет себя как не пойми что. И он открывает рот, чтобы извиниться и доложить нормально, но тут адмирал решает заговорить. 

— Почему Сакура в коме? — спрашивает он, как будто Сакура должен бегать по кораблю — и это с обширным инфарктом и кардиогенным шоком. Таку стискивает зубы и тихо шипит, готовясь сказать все, что он думает об адмирале и его поведении, но ему не дают. 

— А в чем он должен быть? — невежливо интересуется появившийся из глубины медотсека Киммикомани, обливает всех присутствующих презрением и легко стучит кончиками пальцев по крышке блока, в котором лежит Сакура. — Добрый вечер, господа. Зачем вы пришли? Ладно, офицера Хашимуру я отсюда выгнать не смогу, а вот вас — вполне. Три минуты, а потом покиньте помещение, медотсек — не место для посторонних. 

Вообще-то, капитан далеко не посторонний, но вряд ли Киммикомани имеет в виду именно его, просто досталось ему за компанию с адмиралом. Которого открыто не любит весь экипаж. Настолько, что в первый раз адмирал рискнул подняться на борт только в сопровождении десантной группы флагмана. 

На его месте Таку вообще не приходил бы, но то Таку. Адмиралу, видимо, не занимать мужества — или идиотизма, зависит от того, с какой стороны смотреть. 

— Почему Сакура в коме? — повторяет он свой вопрос. 

Киммикомани тяжело вздыхает: 

— У него был обширный инфаркт и кардиогенный шок, ему заменили сердце и несколько крупных сосудов, почистили легкие от рудничной пыли и вывели из организма остатки продуктов распада той дряни, которую он в себя влил, пытаясь спасти корабль. Я удивлен тому, что он вообще жив, а вы удивляетесь тому, что он в коме? Простите, адмирал, но это несколько нелогично. По всем расчетам он сейчас должен лежать в холодильнике, а не привыкать к новым органам. Так что ваш вопрос заставляет меня усомн... неуместен. Он в коме, пока все не приживется и не начнет работать нормально. Еще дней пять или шесть.

Таку тихо фыркает, додумав оборванную Киммикомани фразу до конца, и все-таки смотрит адмиралу в лицо. 

Выглядит тот не очень хорошо, у него взгляд побитой собаки, тоскливый и больной, но вряд ли это из-за Сакуры. Скорее всего, адмиралу влетит за отданный приказ, или, может быть, он вспомнил о Хайе, глядя на Таку, и теперь мучается. Так ему и надо, потому что Сакура не заслужил ничего из того, что с ним произошло, и Таку это отлично понимает, несмотря на обиду и злость. Впрочем, какая обида — все давно прошло и стало неважным.

Есть ситуации, после которых неважным становится абсолютно все, и Таку прямо сейчас находится именно в такой. 

Интересно, а адмиралу доводилось оказываться в каком-нибудь похожем положении? Хотя нет, неинтересно. 

Адмирал разговаривает о чем-то с капитаном, Таку перестает слушать, задумавшись о том, что еще может сделать все неважным, кроме прошедшей в паре шагов смерти, но не находит ничего подходящего. А потом его отвлекают, довольно быстро. 

— Нам нужно сесть. У тебя получится посадить корабль один или придется ждать, пока проснутся остальные? — спрашивает капитан, кажется, не в первый раз.

Таку вздрагивает, трясет головой и пожимает плечами. 

— Получится, почему нет-то. Мы болтаемся на нужной орбите, на Тамине крупный космопорт, свяжемся с ними и сядем по лучу, это у нашей девицы и без меня вполне выйдет. Но я все же поучаствую, — "и отвлекусь". Но последнее вслух он не говорит. 

— Чего мы тогда ждем? — талл Яэли корчит какие-то невероятные рожи, пытаясь то ли заставить Таку вести себя прилично, то ли одобряя его поведение. Таку морщится, отдает честь, кладет блокнот на пол и уходит. 

Девица и в самом деле справилась бы сама, кроме того, ему очень не хочется снова лезть в полубезумную виртуальность, особенно одному. Но работа заставит его думать о ней, а не о Банни и Сакуре, а значит, сделает его жизнь немного легче. 

А подумать есть о чем. На кресло настройщика Таку не смотрит: не может. Банни внутри, его решили оставить там до похорон, он ведь умер на посту, и всем плевать, что трупу посреди рубки не место. 

Сакуре поставят другое кресло, потом, когда они доберутся до порта приписки, благо до него один несчастный прыжок. 

Неизвестно, о ком из них думать больнее. О безнадежно мертвом Банни или о живом, но непонятно зачем вернувшемся Сакуре.

Таку закрывает крышку, ныряет в виртуальность, надеясь отвлечься, но ничего не выходит. ИИ — если Таку не ошибается, то выглядит он как канонир Сакуры — молча и серьезно берет на себя все функции, так что ему остается только наблюдать. И поскольку ничего необычного не происходит, банальная посадка под управлением порта, величественная, медленная и безопасная, то времени на копания в себе у Таку хоть отбавляй.

На мысли о Банни, на чувство вины, выжирающее его изнутри, на разрастающееся ощущение одиночества и на неуверенность. Последнее, правда, относится к Сакуре.

Он, конечно, пришел, всех спас и сам чуть не умер, но поверить в то, что Сакура пришел из-за него, Таку пока не в состоянии. Слишком долго он убеждал себя, что все те годы, которые они провели вместе, сам Таку его не интересовал и служил просто заменой Хайе. 

Это противно, но так было легче. А сейчас…

Сейчас появлению Сакуры есть одно очень банальное объяснение: он ухватился за шанс убраться из тюрьмы, да еще и получить в довесок обратно свое звание, имущество в денежном эквиваленте, и награду вон получит тоже. И летать ему разрешили. В общем, вернули все то, чего ему, наверное, не хватало.

То, что Сакура примчался спасать его, Таку, конечно, романтичнее и намного приятнее, но об этом он боится думать. Потому что если потом окажется, что дело было в досрочном освобождении, то Таку просто тихо умрет.

Потому что больше всего на свете он боится того, что он Сакуре не нужен.


	17. Глава шестнадцатая

Сакура открывает глаза и некоторое время пытается понять, где он находится и что случилось. Не получается. Вокруг него не то чтобы темно, но как-то сумрачно и очень тепло, кроме того он полностью гол и ничем не прикрыт. 

Мысли в голове путаются, и просто нечеловечески хочется есть. Жрать, пожалуй, без разницы что, лишь бы прямо сейчас и много. Вспомнить, когда он последний раз ел, тоже не получается, хотя Сакура старается. Выходит что-то странное: то ли десять дней назад, то ли позже, если верить крошечным часам и дате, светящейся зеленым перед глазами. 

Перед глазами? 

Сакура поднимает руки, упирается ладонями в теплый пластик, расположенный в каком-то полуметре над ним, и открывает крышку реанимационного блока. Ну конечно, где он мог оказаться, после того что сделал с собой в рубке “Вишневого сада”? Нет, на флотском кладбище, как вариант, но вряд ли кто-то похоронил бы Сакуру в медблоке, а из этого можно сделать вывод, что он жив. Или как-то так.

Его ведет при попытке сесть и приходится уцепиться за жесткий бортик, заодно содрав с себя целую пачку проводов и датчиков. Случайно — честное слово. 

У Сакуры отчаянно кружится и болит голова, а еще… Еще он чувствует себя просто превосходно. Что тоже неудивительно, особенно если учесть, что провалялся он в блоке десять дней. 

— Не торопитесь так, офицер. Я все равно не отпущу вас, пока не осмотрю. — Жизнерадостный мужской голос раздается откуда-то слева. — И не ломайте мне оборудование, до порта приписки почти месяц, срочно заменить негде будет, ну если вас опять потянет на подвиги. Не советую, кстати, мы и в этот раз вас еле откачали, зато отлично потом подремонтировали. Вы у нас теперь как новенький, даже выпускать отсюда жалко. 

Мужчина наконец-то появляется перед Сакурой, и тому приходится зажмуриться, чтобы не потерять сознание от дикого буйства красок на голове, видимо, врача. Все цвета радуги, неоново-яркие, сияющие, широким гребнем от переносицы до затылка, никак не снижают градус головной боли. Как и хаотичное мельтешение и резкие взмахи руками.

— Ну-ну, не все так страшно, офицер. Можно подумать, вы таких, как я, впервые в жизни видите, вы же нас и открыли. И не надо так морщится, я все равно не поверю, что вам плохо. Жрать хотите — да и все, остальное мы вам починили, сердце новое поставили, легкие почистили. Ну и по мелочи — печень, суставы. Кожу только трогать не стали, но не думаю, что это вам мешает. Нет, я хотел, но у нас тут адмирал нервничает, делегация от правительства планеты бродит, ваша связка в полном составе страдает прямо в медотсеке, достали, сил нет никаких. И вы не сидите, чего вы тут расселись, вставайте и вон в тот угол, медленно, за плечо меня держите. Я вас осмотрю, вколю всякого полезного и катитесь отсюда. 

Сакура морщится, пытаясь отгородиться от изливающегося на него потока слов, но послушно встает, хватается за подставленное плечо и бредет куда-то, видимо, в тот самый нужный угол. 

В углу, скорее всего, вертикальный диагност, на “Кимаре” был когда-то точно такой же, но открыть глаза и посмотреть не получается. Голова болит так, словно сейчас взорвется и забрызгает ошметками мозгов и говорливого врача-калианца, и стены, и что там еще есть. Сакура об этом почти мечтает. 

— И не надо так показательно страдать. Укольчик, пару тарелок еды — и все пройдет. Стойте ровно, три секунды не дышите, вот и все, умница, а не офицер, все б такие были. 

Головная боль проходит резко, словно кто-то повернул выключатель, Сакуру перестает шатать, а гребень врача больше не вызывает желания разрыдаться — и это так прекрасно, что Сакура стонет, вжавшись затылком в изогнутую стенку. Точно, диагност. Надо же, пятнадцать лет почти прошло, а ничего не изменилось. 

— Это вам так кажется, офицер. Все изменилось, начинка так точно другая, хотя внешний вид тот же, чтобы такие древности, как вы, не пугались. И всякое там психологическое, вам не интересно будет. 

Врач исчезает и возвращается через пару секунд с рабочим комбинезоном наперевес. 

— Одевайтесь и убирайтесь. Блокатор я вам поставил обычный, вроде тех, что для выхода в город используются, сами снимете, после того, как поедите. Ваша каюта на третьем жилом уровне, номер L3-695j, найдете. И идите уже отсюда, благодарить надо не меня, а вашего буйного мальчика. Он понял, что случилось, и на руках вас сюда принес, сам в медблок запихнул и программу включил. Я потом уже пришел и всякую мелочь поправил, а сердце новое он вам сделал, не я. Идите, ну сколько можно? 

Сакура одевается и уходит как можно быстрее, а смеется позже, уже в коридоре, после того как за ним закрывается дверь. Калианцы всегда невыносимые, и о первой встрече с ними Сакура до сих пор вспоминает с содроганием и ужасом. Тогда у него постоянно кипели мозги, причем только у него, остальную связку мысленные издевательства целой расы телепатов не трогали. И потом, когда “Кимар” улетел, наконец-то, с планеты, Сакура рыдал в полный голос прямо посреди рубки. От счастья. 

То, что Калиана вошла в Содружество независимых пулов, и то, что ее жителей мгновенно разобрали по академиям, Сакура узнал только три года спустя, когда всему экипажу “Кимара” выдали очередные ордена и нового врача. 

Айокитака был веселым и на дух не переносил всю команду разом, но лечить умел отлично, безошибочно чувствуя, что именно не так, где болит и почему. 

Местный, оставшийся пока безымянным врач вряд ли чем-то отличается, кроме имени и возраста. Ну и ладно, познакомиться Сакура с ним еще успеет, если судить по тому, как врач к нему обращался. 

Офицер. 

Это слово горчит даже в мыслях и кажется чем-то неправильным. Но дело, скорее всего, в том, что Сакура отвык. От звания, от длинных коридоров, сладковатого запаха корабельного очищенного и регенерированного воздуха, легкого эха шагов и ощущения огромной массы металла и пластика вокруг. 

Стоит снять блокатор, чтобы полностью почувствовать корабль и экипаж, но Сакура решает немного подождать. Хотя бы до каюты, чтобы случайно не попасться кому-нибудь на глаза. Не сейчас, потому что на борту есть Таку, а приближаться к нему Сакура откровенно боится. Потому что прощения он не заслужил, потому что все может окончиться очень плохо, и даже то, что Таку сам тащил его в медотсек, еще ни о чем не говорит и ничего не обещает. 

Пол приятно холодит босые ступни, пока Сакура медленно идет до лифтов, никого не встретив по дороге. Хотя как раз это логично, корабль, судя по ощущениям, на грунте, а экипаж, судя по освещению, придерживается ночного расписания, так что все, кроме вахтенных, спят. А те обычно не слоняются по коридорам, если для этого нет особой необходимости. Прямо сейчас она вряд ли есть, впрочем, нормально Сакура не слышит корабль и может что-то пропустить.

Потом, позже. Критическая ситуация добьет до него и через блокатор, не настолько он сильный, а со всем остальным экипаж справится и без Сакуры, справлялись же как-то последние десять дней. 

Каюта оказывается привычно-странной. Пустой, необжитой, огромной и неуютной, но тут дело в том, что Сакура жил в такой в одиночестве только один рейс и не успел привыкнуть. Привыкнет теперь. Или нет, а возможно, и не придется. 

В любом случае выяснять это прямо сейчас явно не стоит, а вот помыться и поесть — однозначно необходимо. Одеться, посмотреть последние новости, послушать ИИ, понять, что там с ним и нужно ли лезть в настройки или это подождет до порта. Познакомиться с командой и капитаном, синхронизировать связку, поговорить с Таку и посмотреть ему в глаза. Последнее сложнее всего — и тоже не прямо сейчас. 

Сакура еще раз оглядывает каюту, трясет головой и решительно шагает к мигающему кнопкой включения планшету. Тот заливается радостной трелью и светом, сообщая, что готов к работе, и мерзко пищит, пока Сакура водит пальцами по меню, периодически подвисая. Все же в последние годы он не имел дела с корабельными системами. Особенно если учесть, что за это время интерфейс изменился почти до неузнаваемости. 

Это странно, и странное чувство собственной неуместности возвращается. Словно Сакура взял и влез в чужую шкуру, и теперь не знает, что делать, чтобы этого никто не заметил.

Скотство и свинство, но никто, кроме него самого, не виноват. Увы. 

Из битвы с системой жизнеобеспечения Сакура все же выходит победителем, и отправляется мыться, пару секунд понаблюдав, как вылезшие из стены тонкие манипуляторы натягивают на постель белье. 

В душевой все проходит без эксцессов, хотя бы потому что не разобраться в пяти плоских кнопках очень сложно, а вот после душа все становится непросто.

Потому что на краю раковины стоит бритвенный набор, обычный, похожий на тот, какой был у Сакуры на “Кимаре” и который с “Кимаром” же превратился в пыль. 

Опасная бритва со светлой резной рукоятью, металлическая чашка для пены, кисточка и длинный плоский футляр, видимо, с мылом.

На Инане Сакура тоже брился такой же бритвой и никогда не скрывал, что это — осколок из прошлого, единственное, что еще осталось, к чему еще хоть как-то можно прикоснуться. 

Нет, увидеть что-нибудь другое было бы странным, в конце концов, делали эти наборы огромными партиями, расходившимися по всей обитаемой галактике, — дело не в этом. А в том, что у самого Сакуры руки до покупки нового набора не дошли, значит, его принес и оставил здесь кто-то другой. Но кто? 

На “Вишневом саде” кто-то завел ту же привычку, что и Сакура когда-то на “Кимаре”? Или это что-то личное, сделанное специально для Сакуры? И опять же — зачем? В чем здесь смысл? Напомнить о чем-то? Не дать забыть? Ударить туда, где и так болит долгие годы без перерыва?

Больше всего его состояние напоминает начинающуюся паранойю, и всему происходящему наверняка есть простое и логичное объяснение, но найти его сейчас Сакура не может. Поэтому он возвращается в каюту и садится есть, не потрудившись одеться. И новости за последние дни просматривает заодно, только корабельные, само собой. Читает автоматический отчет ИИ о его, Сакуры, подвигах в виртуальности, общий доклад о состоянии экипажа и корабля, изучает план на следующий рейс. Порт приписки, перенастройка. Отпуск для всех, работа для Сакуры — отлично же, потому что он соскучился, на самом деле по всему этому соскучился. 

В строке статуса мигает сообщение: от капитана с приказом явиться к нему в начале утренней смены, расписанием дежурств, отчетом о неполадках в ИИ, мелких, можно сказать, бытовых. Ничего интересного. 

Сакура выключает экран, убирает поднос с остатками еды в утилизатор и встает. 

Утренняя смена начинается через два часа, самое время одеться и немного погулять. 

О Таку и предстоящем разговоре Сакура старательно, изо всех сил, не думает. 

Стук в дверь раздается в тот момент, когда он застегивает рубашку. 

О том, кто именно пришел, можно не гадать — и так понятно, и Сакуре на мгновение становится страшно. Он все же открывает дверь, хлопнув в ладони, только присаживается сначала на край стола. Чтобы не броситься к Таку, неуверенно топчущемуся в проеме, не наделать еще больше глупостей, не испортить окончательно все, то что можно испортить. 

Таку делает пару шагов вперед и разглядывает его каюту, как будто его собственная выглядит не так же, и старательно не смотрит на Сакуру. Словно он не понимает, зачем вообще пришел и куда попал. В чем-то это логично. 

Сакура же с жадностью разглядывает его, стараясь уловить малейшие изменения, и у него чешутся ладони от желания прикоснуться, провести кончиками пальцев вдоль спины, обнять наконец-то, прижать к себе и больше не отпускать. Он совсем не уверен, что Таку все это нужно, а снимать блокатор прямо при нем глупо и не очень прилично. 

Так что Сакура продолжает смотреть и не двигается с места. Таку раздался в плечах и немного подрос, буквально совсем чуть-чуть, повзрослел и обзавелся тонким шрамом на виске. Зато от привычки задирать нос, если что-то не так, не избавился, как и от привычки сжимать губы. 

Сакура невольно улыбается, заметив это, и все же решается заговорить: 

— Здравствуй, Таку. Я рад тебя видеть. 

Выходит слишком равнодушно и чуть ли не зло, словно Сакура имеет в виду совсем не то, что сказал.

— Я принес тебе твою бритву. И забрал с Инаны твои книги, — растерянно отвечает Таку после долгой паузы. — И кота, ну того, красного. Больше ничего спасти не удалось, я и это получил, потому что успел прибежать в твою комнату раньше приставов, а остальные помогали. 

— Спасибо.

Густую тишину, повисшую в каюте, можно потрогать руками, она чем-то похожа на темноту в виртуальности, только здесь нет теней, в которых прячутся монстры. Или есть? 

— Ну вот. Они у меня, можешь забрать, если хочешь. 

Таку пожимает плечами, переводит взгляд куда-то за спину Сакуры и беспомощно улыбается: 

— А я пойду, да. Увидимся потом. 

Он делает шаг назад и очень медленно разворачивается к двери, а Сакура отчетливо понимает, что если Таку сейчас уйдет, то больше никогда не вернется. Не вообще, а к нему. 

Сакура шагает к нему и хватает за плечо, еще толком не зная, что собирается делать дальше, но Таку все решает сам. Он длинно и со всхлипом выдыхает, цепляется одной рукой за шею Сакуры, другой лихорадочно оглаживает предплечье, бок, бедро и снова предплечье, сжимает пальцы, подается в объятья, подставляется под поцелуй, отвечая суматошно и жадно. Словно не верил, что с ним это случится снова. Словно ждал чего-то другого. 

Он льнет к Сакуре всем телом, отстраняется, дергает его рубашку за ворот — по полу стучат разлетевшиеся пуговицы, — и снова целует, прочерчивая ногтями по груди длинные полосы.

В его прикосновениях больше отчаяния, чем желания, хотя и последнее тоже есть, но какое-то болезненное и, да, отчаянное. Как в последний раз перед смертью — или в первый после того, как выжил. 

Принять это невозможно — все это невозможно и невыносимо. Сакура перехватывает мечущиеся по коже ладони, сжимает оба запястья одной рукой, а другой ловит Таку за затылок, не давая отодвинуться, и целует. Зажмуренные глаза, виски, покрытый испариной лоб, соленые щеки и, наконец, губы. Медленно, пытаясь успокоить, хотя его самого трясет, от одного того, насколько Таку близко.

Не получается. То ли Сакура делает что-то не то, то ли Таку не хочет успокаиваться. Он выворачивает запястья из хватки Сакуры, дергает его за волосы, не давая опуститься на колени, отталкивает его руки, отступает и срывает с себя одежду, чтобы через секунду оказаться рядом и опять прижаться. Кусает — губы, шею, ключицу — и тихо-тихо рычит. С силой проводит ладонями по ребрам, вминая в кожу пальцы. 

Это похоже на ураган или цунами, которому невозможно сопротивляться. Сакура и не пытается — больше не пытается, хоть и понимает остатками сознания, что в том, что сейчас происходит, нет ничего хорошего или правильного. Что все должно быть не так, а вот как — он не знает. 

— Маленький? — хрипло шепчет он в приоткрытые губы, гладит прогибающуюся под прикосновениями спину, сжимает подставленную задницу и откидывает голову, открывая зубам доступ к шее. 

Таку не отвечает, во всяком случае, словами. Он тяжело дышит и вскрикивает, стонет, скулит, хотя они в принципе ничего толком не сделали. Льнет, лижется, приподнимается на носки, чтобы потереться членом о член, цепляется ступней за голень. 

Ближе, еще ближе, хотя ближе просто не выйдет, и нужно переместиться куда-нибудь, в постель например, или на пол, потому что стоять получается с трудом, дрожат ноги, и руки, и губы, дрожит зарождающийся в горле стон. И хочется большего: дать или взять, без разницы, только бы притихло дикое, кипящее в крови, совершенно невыносимое желание.

Сделать Сакура опять ничего не успевает, Таку тащит его за собой к постели, не разрывая поцелуй, наваливается всем весом, заставляя рухнуть спиной на покрывало, и падает сверху. Сжимает коленями бока, заодно притиснув к ним руки Сакуры, длинно лижет от шеи к соску, прикусывает и лижет снова, трется животом о живот, сползает ниже. 

Кусает снова, ныряет языком в пупок, касается губами бедра, другого, придерживая их ладонями — и шепчет что-то бессвязное, невнятное. Сакура вслушивается в его слова, пытаясь разобрать, что именно он говорит, — это важно, это важнее всего, важнее прижимающегося к ногам тела и касающегося головки языка. 

А потом понимает.

— Живой, ты живой, живой, — повторяет Таку раз за разом, так исступленно, словно нет в жизни ничего важнее, чем это. 

Сакура замирает, пытаясь поймать мысль ускользающую из затуманенного желанием мозга, но ничего не выходит. Понятно только одно — все плохо. И с этим нужно что-то делать. Прямо сейчас.

Он ловит Таку за плечи и дергает наверх, заставляя лечь на бок, поворачивается, обнимает обеими руками, фиксирует максимально жестко, так, чтобы сделать больно, и застывает, закинув для верности ногу на его бедро. 

— Посмотри на меня, немедленно. 

Таку пробует сопротивляться, так и не открыв глаза, извивается, и каждое касание влажной кожи раздувает все сильнее полыхающий в крови пожар . Не то чтобы Сакура не мог с ним справиться.

— Маленький, тихо, тихо, все хорошо. Посмотри на меня. 

Он дрожит, очень мелко и очень сильно, он кусает губы и выгибается, пытаясь теперь уйти от прикосновений, вырваться, но Сакура сильнее в разы, а еще крупнее и намного опытнее. Так что у Таку ничего не выходит, хотя он и пробует пинаться, и затихает, только когда Сакура его целует.

Очень медленно и очень нежно, едва касаясь губами искусанных — когда успел? — губ, ни на чем не настаивая и уговаривая расслабиться. Гладит по спине до бедра и обратно, стирая с кожи пот, перебирает кончиками пальцев влажные волосы. 

Хочется Сакуре совсем не этого, а того, что он сам же прервал: толкнуться в жаркий рот, выгнуться, подаваясь на пальцы и — потом — на член, и плевать, что было бы больно. С болью вышло бы даже лучше, правильнее и приятнее, но это все когда-нибудь позже. Если оно и будет, то позже. 

— Маленький, — зовет он еще раз, и Таку все-таки открывает глаза, дикие, почти безумные, полные смешанного с жаждой страха. Невыносимо черные от расширившегося во всю радужку зрачка. — Я с тобой. Все хорошо. 

Все хорошо… 

Сакура чуть отодвигается, просовывая руку между их телами, и ловит в ладонь оба члена, ведет вниз, вверх, очерчивает большим пальцем головки, и сам же стонет — одновременно с захлебнувшимся какими-то словами Таку. Кажется, он хочет сказать “не надо”, а может быть, что-то другое, но им обоим быстро становится не до того. 

Никуда не девшееся возбуждение плавит кости, струится по венам, не давая толком вдохнуть, и Таку цепляется за плечи Сакуры, не отводя от него безумного взгляда, жалко скулит и просит, просит, просит. И неважно, что Сакура и так отдал ему все, что у него было. 

Он жмурится и слепо тычется губами Сакуре в лицо, опять кусается и вдруг расслабляется, растекается в объятьях, становясь наконец-то нормальным, обычным собой. Жарким, отзывчивым и жадным до поцелуев и прикосновений, до любого тактильного контакта. И тогда же у Сакуры наконец-то полностью отключаются мозги. 

Думать больше невозможно, зато можно сдавленно стонать, наслаждаясь прижимающимся к телу тонким телом, мокрой от пота кожей, солеными губами, горячим языком и суматошными, рваными поцелуями. Твердостью члена в ладони, вцепившимися в плечо пальцами, спиралью закручивающимся внизу живота полыхающим торнадо, чужими всхлипами и чужой дрожью. 

Кончают они одновременно, и Таку кусает Сакуру за губу, очень больно и до крови. Именно так, как нужно. 

Сакура переворачивается на спину, затаскивает Таку на себя и пристраивает руки на его талии. Лежать так можно вечно, жаль, что не получится. 

Таку возится на нем, трется макушкой о подбородок, шумно дышит в шею, жмется и льнет. Как тогда, словно боится, что Сакура внезапно куда-нибудь денется. Ведет себя так, словно после выпуска ничего не случилось.

Это… хорошо и странно одновременно.

Хорошо, потому что есть надежда на то, что и дальше что-нибудь будет. 

Странно, потому что невозможно просто взять и выкинуть из памяти события последних трех — или двадцати четырех? — лет и сделать вид, что все отлично. 

Им придется поговорить, желательно, не через месяц или год, а сейчас, хоть и не хочется. Отчаянно просто не хочется. 

— Нужно вставать, — сонно бормочет Таку и жалобно, с подвыванием зевает. — Идти к капитану, он тебя так давно ждет, что уже начал беситься и орать.

— Зачем он меня ждет? 

Таку приподнимается, заглядывает Сакуре в лицо и ложится обратно. 

— Ну ты нас всех спас, а потом наша новая красавица записала тебя в экипаж, никого не спросив. И адмирал подтвердил, что ты остаешься. А талл Яэл _и_ не рад, возможно, потому что ты старше него, но его мнение никого не интересует. И потом, всякую бюрократию никто не отменял, плюс тебя собираются наградить, ну, местное правительство, причем чуть ли не Золотой звездой. Не знаю, что это, но звучит круто. 

— Высшая награда Европейского пула, если я не ошибаюсь.

— Скорее всего. Там целая делегация прибыла, правда, они на флагмане и к нам приходили всего один раз, пока ты в коме лежал. 

Он вдруг сжимается и напрягается, словно сказал что-то не то. 

— Маленький, что случилось? — Сакура осторожно гладит его по закаменевшей спине. И сильно жалеет, что не снял блокатор еще в медотсеке. Сейчас было бы намного проще, потому что чувствовать чужие эмоции всегда проще, чем угадывать их по языку тела. 

— Ничего. 

Ну да, конечно.

— И все же? 

— Все в порядке. Давай вставать, а то мы уснем, приклеимся друг к другу и везде опоздаем. И капитан будет орать. 

Его голос звучит глухо, возможно, потому что Таку говорит, уткнувшись лицом Сакуре в плечо, но не услышать в нем слезы невозможно, даже если очень хочется. 

— Таку… — Сакура вздыхает и удерживает его, когда он решительно собирается вставать и куда-нибудь бежать. Подальше от Сакуры — и никакой связи не нужно, чтобы это понять. — Подожди пару минут. Ничего не случится за это время. 

— Угу. 

Он послушно расслабляется, но напряжение все равно чувствуется, а за ним — безнадежная, бесконечная тоска. То ли о прошлом, то ли о будущем, в котором Таку сам напредставлял себе всякого — и сам же расстроился. Сакуре очень интересно, семейная это черта или что-то общее, пилотское, но выяснять сейчас, пожалуй, не стоит. 

— Маленький, посмотри на меня, — тихо просит Сакура, когда выторгованная пара минут почти заканчивается. В ответ Таку съезжает куда-то ему подмышку, как будто пытается спрятаться. — Хорошо, не смотри. И ты прав, нужно идти, только сперва я должен кое-что тебе сказать.

Не самое лучшее начало, но по-другому не выйдет.

— Однажды я уже пытался это сделать, но не успел, пристав сунул мне блокатор быстрее, чем я успел додумать, и… 

— Я все равно услышал. — Вот теперь Таку поднимает голову, упирается локтями Сакуре в плечи и подтягивается повыше, чтобы очень грозно нависнуть над ним. — И орал тебе то же самое, только ты на меня даже не оглянулся. Но я услышал. Иначе не знаю, как я пережил бы то, что вылилось на меня потом. Очень увлекательно было, знаешь ли, только я не хочу об этом разговаривать, ни сейчас, ни позже. Было и прошло, ты только…

Он жмурится, но слеза, одна-единственная, все равно катится по щеке. Сакура ловит ее губами и осторожно, едва касаясь, гладит Таку по спине. 

— ...Не умирай, — заканчивает тот и до скрежета стискивает зубы. 

Прикасаться к нему страшно, потому что Таку кажется хрупким: дунь — и сломается. И ничего не меняет знание, что это всего лишь видимость, хрупким он не был никогда, и уже не станет. Это не играет никакой роли, потому что Сакура виноват, но его простили, не задав ни одного из тех вопросов, на которые Таку имеет полное право.

Это неправильно, так не бывает, и Таку не может не хотеть услышать правду, хотя бы часть правды. 

Это слишком хорошо, чтобы случиться на самом деле, поэтому спрашивает Сакура: 

— Почему? — не уточняя, что именно “почему”. Таку понимает. 

— Все очень просто, — он тихо горько смеется и открывает неожиданно злые, пусть и блестящие от слез глаза. — Знаешь, я три года подряд мечтал, как возьму отпуск, встречу тебя после твоей тюрьмы и вытрясу из тебя всю правду. Почему ты мне ничего не рассказал о Хайе, о приговоре, о том, _почему_ тебя вообще осудили, ведь ты не был ни в чем виноват. Всю правду, какая есть, в общем. И потом уйду, потому что так нельзя, потому что ты меня обманул, не доверял мне и вообще непонятно, что из того, что ты показывал и говорил, было настоящим.

Слышать это больно, но Сакура заслужил, и не собирается отпираться или оправдываться. Разве что объяснять, но Таку не дает ему и этого. 

— А потом это все стало неважно. Ты пришел, ты пытался нас спасти. Я думал, что это хорошо, не нужно лететь куда-то к тебе, ты здесь, мы сможем поговорить и… Вместо этого ты чуть не умер. У тебя за две минуты трижды останавливалось сердце. Ты умирал у меня на руках, и мне как-то быстро стало все равно, почему случилось все то, что случилось. Врал ты мне или нет, спал ты со мной, потому что я похож на Хайе, или потому что я это я, и так далее. Все это неважно, я согласен на все, даже служить заменой, только бы ты жил, понимаешь? 

Он наклоняется ниже, держит Сакуру за затылок и целует, жадно, исступленно, как в последний раз, наматывает на кулак волосы и дергает, вжимается всем телом в тело, кусается, намеренно причиняя боль. 

Сакура подается к нему ближе, обнимает так, что потом наверняка останутся синяки, отвечает на поцелуй, не зная, что и как сказать. И вдруг понимает, что говорить не обязательно. 

Блокатор выходит из порта с легким скрипом, и океан эмоций выплескивается, словно ждал этого всю жизнь Сакуры. Они льются, горят и кипят, все до единой, от огромной, как мир, болезненной, обжигающе горячей любви, до горького ледяного сожаления, а между ними — тоска, щенячья радость, жажда, восторг, что-то еще, совершенно неописуемое и нужное. 

Таку распахивает глаза и замирает, как будто не верит услышанному, и раскрывается в ответ — когда только научился прятаться? От него пышет горькой обидой, сомнениями, страхом, что все закончится, опять закончится, и еще диким глубинным ужасом, продирающим до костей, и тем же сладко-горячим чувством, что вместе с сердцем бьется в груди Сакуры. 

Тонкое тело дрожит под ладонями, чужие чувства сплетаются с чувствами Сакуры, образуя единое целое, нерушимое и бесконечное.

***

Они все же встают, когда система оповещения тренькает, сообщая, что до начала смены осталось сорок минут. Стандартное время побудки, как раз вскочить, одеться, добежать до столовой и потом до рабочего места.

Сакура одевается и усаживается обратно на кровать, наблюдая, как Таку собирает с пола свои вещи и тихо ругается. На рубашке не хватает пуговиц, один рукав кителя болтается на десятке ниток, зато брюки целые — хоть какая-то радость. В таком виде работать, да и просто ходить по кораблю невозможно, значит, Таку нужно переодеваться, а для этого — уйти к себе. 

И не надо быть гением, чтобы увидеть, насколько ему этого не хочется. Он явно злится и постоянно оглядывается на Сакуру, словно тот может ему помочь.

Сакура и в самом деле может, но не хочет. Потому что ему очень не нравится то, что он видит и чувствует. Прощение Таку, еще полчаса назад казавшееся благословением и каким-то нереальным подарком, теперь раскрываются с новой стороны — и она пугает. Дикий ужас Таку от одной только мысли, что ему сейчас придется уйти, на какие-то пять минут. Его паника, что он вернется, а Сакуры нет. Мелькающие сомнения, что все это сон и когда-то придется проснуться, чтобы обнаружить, что ничего не было.

В этом нет ни капли нормального: вот так зацикливаться на ком-то — очень плохая идея, но что с этим делать и как это все исправить, Сакура не знает. Да и не может знать, не его специализация. Тут нужно идти к психологу, если не психотерапевту, а то и сразу лететь на Бонноко, но не прямо сейчас. 

— Ты можешь заказать новую одежду сюда, планшет на столе, как и везде, — говорит он, когда Таку начинает беситься, и чуть не падает, сметенный волной несколько истеричного облегчения. 

Плохо, плохо, плохо, права была Майки, но толку с этого сейчас нет. Кроме того, с этими проблемами можно справиться, а вот думать о том, какой была бы его жизнь без Таку вообще, Сакура не хочет. 

Он качает головой и ненадолго зажмуривается, а потом отправляется в ванную расчесываться. И побыть хоть минуту в одиночестве, чтобы успокоиться. Не выходит.

Таку появляется за его спиной через тридцать пять секунд, одетый в брюки и не застегнутую рубашку, и замирает, всматриваясь в отражение лица Сакуры. Сакура отвечает максимально спокойным взглядом, улыбается и отдает ему расческу, не дожидаясь просьбы. И так понятно, чего Таку хочет и что собирается сделать.

От ответной улыбки можно ослепнуть, столько в ней неприкрытого счастья. Таку осторожно тянет Сакуру обратно в каюту, усаживает на кровать и устраивается сзади. 

— Они стали длиннее, да? — Он гладит Сакуру вдоль позвоночника, прижимая волосы к спине, трется о них щекой и отстраняется. 

— Ненамного. 

Сакура прикрывает глаза, отвлекаясь от тяжелых мыслей о том, каким образом Таку умудрился довести себя до такого состояния и что с ним теперь делать. Откидывает голову назад, подставляясь под зарывшиеся в пряди пальцы, и почти урчит от удовольствия. Пожалуй, именно по этому он скучал больше всего. Не по расчесыванию, по заботе, ощущающейся как теплый уютный шар, в который Сакуру аккуратно запихнули и оставили в покое. 

Он улыбается, вдруг осознав, что Таку отложил расческу в сторону и теперь уверенно заплетает косу, сопя от усердия. Научился, надо же. А на Инане, как он ни старался, выходило нечто кривое. 

— На ком ты тренировался? — Сакуре и в самом деле интересно. 

— На Марике. И еще одна девчонка есть в экипаже, Нанника. Я же собирался встречать тебя из тюрьмы, ну вот и научился. А то получалось непонятно что. 

— Ты же собирался вытрясти из меня правду, а потом уйти, — говорит Сакура, и тут же отвешивает себе мысленный пинок. Нашел что сказать, идиот. 

Таку молчит, довольно долго, пока не заканчивает плести. Потом вздыхает, прижимается к Сакуре, пристраивает подбородок на его плече и обнимает.

— Собирался, да. Все равно бы не получилось. Без тебя было плохо. Я пытался забыть, но не выходило, без тебя все было не таким. Не то, не так. Мне тебя все время не хватало. Пообещай, что ты больше не уйдешь.

Сакура с силой зажмуривается, не разрешая себе плакать, гладит кончиками пальцев прижатую к груди ладонь и чуть поворачивает голову, касаясь губами виска Таку. 

От него требуется так мало и сказать это так просто, что почти смешно. 

— Обещаю. Никуда и никогда, до самой смерти.


	18. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели! Спасибо всем, кто был со мной и с Сакурой последние почти два года, всем, кто читал, кто комментировал и ждал продолжения в том числе и в то время, когда я ничего не могла выложить :) Спасибо вам за то, что вы есть!
> 
> К этому тексту планировалась еще одна часть, но она вряд ли когда-нибудь будет дописана, потому что нельзя выпадать из текста так надолго: вернуться к нему потом практически невозможно.   
> В любом случае, есть еще небольшая альтернативная версия концовки первой части, и она будет выложена сразу же, как только отбетится.  
> Спасибо всем еще раз)

— Сорок пять минут! 

Таку закрывает за собой дверь, пролетает через всю каюту прямо в ванную и тыкается головой Сакуре между лопаток. 

— Ты не успеешь, мы опоздаем и опозоримся на весь Европейский пул. Это я тебе, если что, слова адмирала передаю. 

Сакура, не сдержавшись, фыркает, проводит лезвием по щеке в последний раз и наклоняется, смывая остатки пены. 

— У адмирала паранойя. Я ни разу в жизни никуда не опаздывал и не собираюсь начинать. 

— Если можно, я не пойду ему это передавать.

— Можно.

Таку тихо смеется, трется носом о спину Сакуры, нагло и по-хозяйски оглаживая живот, длинно лижет кожу вдоль позвоночника. Прямо сейчас этому не время и не место, потому что сорок пять минут — это действительно мало, а Сакуре нужно еще одеться и навесить на себя все имеющиеся награды. Он все равно не отказывает себе в удовольствии развернуться, поймать Таку ладонью под затылок и медленно, со вкусом поцеловать. 

И целовать до тех пор, пока Таку не начинает скулить ему в губы, беспомощно цепляясь за голые плечи, и льнуть всем телом, выпрашивая продолжение. Неизвестно почему, но сильнее всего Таку возбуждают именно такие поцелуи: неторопливые и вдумчивые. Пара минут — и он готов выпрыгнуть из одежды и заняться сексом прямо там, где находится в данный момент. А Сакуре искренне нравится так над ним издеваться. 

Не то чтобы ему это часто удавалось: последние четыре недели были наполнены сотней медицинских и психологических тестов, долгих бесед с целой толпой психологов, подписыванием миллионов документов, но раза три у Сакуры получалось. 

Жалко, что сейчас не получится продолжить. 

Он выводит Таку из ванной, не переставая целовать, роняет на кровать, нависает над ним, пристроив колено между раздвинутых ног, легко чмокает в кончик носа и выпрямляется.

Таку таращится на него недоуменно и недоверчиво, а потом тихо и жалко стонет: 

— Сволочь. 

Сакура отмахивается от брошенной в него подушки, усмехается и молча отходит к шкафу. Осталось полчаса, а он до сих пор не одет. Не стоит опаздывать на собственное награждение, так что нужно отвернуться от все еще лежащего Таку, несмотря на то, что трахаться хочется до звона в ушах. Сакуру тоже заводят вот такие поцелуи, но увы, сейчас нельзя. Совсем нельзя. 

Форма сияет белым и золотым, привычные коммандерские погоны издевательски подмигивают с плеч и даже аксельбант на месте. Ничего удивительного, эта форма — не та, что осталась на Мидане, конечно же, но все равно Сакуре кажется, что здесь что-то не то. 

Впрочем, это не особо важно, об этом можно будет подумать когда-нибудь потом. После того, как он получит очередную цацку, выслушает все благодарственные речи, выпьет положенные три бокала безалкогольного шампанского и разобьет четвертый прямо перед Камилло. 

После торжественного до истерики банкета прямо на борту флагмана и разговоров с людьми, которых Сакура когда-то знал, но успел давно забыть. 

После того, как он уйдет оттуда, забрав Таку с собой, медленно и со вкусом вынет его из формы, неторопливо расстегнув каждую пуговицу и вылизав каждый сантиметр обнажающейся кожи, пока Таку не начнет скулить и просить. 

И после с ним можно будет делать что угодно. Трахнуть быстро, в несколько движений доведя до оргазма, или наоборот, трахать неспешно, подводя к краю и останавливаясь. 

Вот где-то после всего этого Сакура обязательно обдумает, почему ему сейчас не нравится вид собственной парадной формы.

Он встряхивается, обнаружив, что смотрит тяжелым взглядом на так же пялящегося в ответ Таку, отворачивается наконец-то и натягивает на себя рубашку. Натягиваться она не желает, прилипая к влажной коже, но Сакура все же выходит из этого боя победителем. 

Галстук тоже не желает завязываться, но Сакура справляется и с ним, не переставая мечтать о том, как церемонии закончатся, он сможет убраться с праздника в свою честь и остаться с Таку наедине. 

Вообще, будь его воля, Сакура не вылезал бы из кровати никогда и прерывался бы разве что на еду. Странные и жуткие вещи творит с его немолодым и потрепанным телом Таку, чего уж тут. Особенно в сочетании с трехлетним перманентным недоебом.

Кроме того, непрекращающийся секс избавил бы Сакуру от выматывающих душу разговоров о Хайе. Ничего не забылось и не зажило, говорить о нем до сих пор больно, но Таку имеет право знать все, так что Сакура никогда не отказывается рассказать еще что-нибудь о прошлом. И то, что Хайе — именно прошлое, что с его смертью Сакура давно смирился, не разлюбил, но смог полюбить другого — все это не играет никакой роли, когда приходится вспоминать. Особенно о первых годах на “Кимаре”. Особенно глядя при этом Таку в лицо. 

Не страшно, он справится, никуда не денется. 

Теперь ничего уже не страшно. Даже то, что никто так и не узнал, куда делась “Минессона” и что случилось с ее экипажем — настройщик не пришел в себя, когда его отключили от “Вишневого сада”. Но корабль все равно ищут и когда-нибудь обязательно найдут, и тогда все станет ясно. 

Впрочем, он отвлекся.

Коробка с наградами лежит перед зеркалом, и Сакура замирает, вспомнив, когда он в последний раз их видел. И чем все закончилось. 

Награды, кстати новые. Медали и ордена, которые пристав с таким энтузиазмом отдирал от мундира Сакуры, так и остались на школьной площади в виде пепла. Их сожгли, облив специальный раствором в день ареста — чудный флотский ритуал, чтобы окончательно и бесповоротно обесчестить того, кто совершил преступление. Сакура однажды даже такое видел. 

А вот где сейчас пирсинг и браслет можно только гадать: расползлись по всей галактике, по частным коллекциям, — или все еще на Мидане, потому что охранник не добрался до перекупщиков.

В любом случае это уже неважно, потому что для Сакуры изготовили новый набор.

Он трогает кончиками пальцев Серебряную звезду и Орден Цветов павлонии, тот, за Окинаву. Сейчас Сакуре вручат что-нибудь подобное, только от Европейского пула, и точно не менее вычурное. 

Повод для гордости, чего уж тут. 

Таку замирает за его спиной и не дышит, а Сакура думает о том, что помочь с наградами можно попросить только равного или старшего по званию. Равным Таку станет еще не скоро, старшим — никогда. Кстати, это весело и создает уникальный прецедент, если Сакура не упустил что-то из истории флота. В смысле, что их связка — первая, один член которой выше остальных по званию на три ступени. И если раньше связку повышали одновременно всю, то Таку, Марику и Джеймса сейчас повышать просто не за что. Забавно.

Но не это важно, и дело не в звании. Можно попросить о помощи хоть контрактного рядового — если ты на самом деле считаешь его равным себе. 

Тогда, три года назад, Сакура не видел Таку равным.

Что именно изменилось сейчас, Сакура сам до конца не понимает. Возможно, он что-то эдакое осознал, принял или почувствовал, догадался, наконец-то.

В любом случае… 

Сакура трет кончик носа костяшкой указательного пальца и улыбается. Поворачивается к Таку, притягивает его к себе и опять целует, мягко погладив по спине. 

Отстраняется, отходит на шаг назад и кивает на коробку с наградами.

— Поможешь?


End file.
